An Unlikely Recruit
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: The Chitauri and Thanos have returned to seek revenge upon Loki. Now it is up to Thor to find and rescue his wayward, injured brother but Thor cannot protect Loki alone; he must rely on his newly acquired allies if he is to keep his brother safe. Danger follows and a battle must be won. (*dark content within important character death)
1. Prologue

This story takes place after "Thor: The Dark World" and just before the events of "Captain America: The Winter Soldier."

Loki had left Asgard, without anyone knowing he had even returned, after the battle on the Dark World.

Odin still lives on as King of Asgard while Thor and Jane are beginning their lives together on Earth.

But unforeseen events cause an irreparable rift in The Avengers team.

Trust becomes key in surviving a crisis when assistant becomes limited and a lost option.

Will The Avengers be able to adjust to the hinderances or will they be forced to disband?


	2. A New Beginning

Thor and Jane had finally grown closer even though life for the unique duo had not become less difficult. It was nearly impossible for the couple to be together without Thor constantly being mobbed by (almost literally) every other person who recognized the famously heroic God of Thunder. Craving isolation and with few options the young lovers decided that it would be best for Thor to live in Stark Tower in New York City. Jane Foster was welcome to join him and she of course accepted.

A personal plane was sent to London, courtesy of Tony Stark, to escort the loving pair to New York.

"This city is most impressive Jane Foster." Thor was admiring the view from the airplane window. Despite the massive devastation left in the wake of the Chitauri invasion, the city showed little scars or lingering damage from the attacks. The city and its people had healed and moved on.

"Well, I think S.H.I.E.L.D. helped. A little." Jane had been looking out her window gazing down at the shining skyscrapers as well.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Yeah, there were eye witnesses who claimed to have seen strange men with dark vans gathering up all the alien weapons and technology. Who do we know that fits that description?"

Thor looked over at Jane. "It was wise for S.H.I.E.L.D. to claim the foreign weaponry."

"But is S.H.I.E.L.D. wise enough to know how to properly handle all the alien technology they've confiscated?"

Thor just smiled. "Perhaps it is you, Jane Foster, who should lead S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh, no! I can barely handle being in a relationship with a god and having someone like Darcy as my intern. The last thing I need it to take care of all the worlds' problems and all the problems from all the other worlds who make contact with this world."

The plane turned and dipped as it began its descent to the runway. Thor gripped the armrest of his seat tightly and Jane noticed his knuckles turning white.

"Nervous?"

"I am always nervous when I am in the sky. Even more so when I am not in control."

Jane put her hand on his. "Well, this pilot works for Tony stark, so I'm sure he'll take extra precautions with a god on board."

Thor tried to chuckle but was interrupted by sudden turbulence. His eyes widened and his face slightly paled.

Jane just smiled. It was a rare treat to see the 'mighty' Thor uneasy.

* * *

On Asgard the healing process had only begun.

Heimdall had resumed his duty as the gate keeper of the bi-frost. Despite his role is assisting Thor and Loki's escape from Asgard, thereby committing treason against his King; no punishment was laid upon Heimdall as Odin's wisdom allowed him to see the good intentions in Heimdall's actions. Though Thor would not return to Asgard Heimdall had taken a personal responsibility to keep an eye on the well-being of both Thor and Jane while they began their lives on Earth.

The aftermath of Malekith's attack had been cleared away. Debris had been removed and the buildings were being repaired slowly by the hour. But it wasn't the physical pain of the attack that weighed heavy in the hearts of the Asgardians. It was the memory of their Queen and her death. Her murder at the hands of Malekith's most loyal solider, the Kursed, blanketed the denizens in a black cloud of sorrow.

The AllFather himself was still in the greatest pain. The memories of losing his wife, losing his youngest son as he died honoring his Mother while protecting him brother and the knowledge that his eldest son would never return home, caused him to become reclusive. But Heimdall knew that with time Odin's stubbornness would give way to curiosity and he would ask about Thor's well-being.

However, it was not Thor's fate that had captured Heimdall's attention. It was the fate of another man. A man that had once been beloved on Asgard and a man who still held a place in Odin's shadowed heart. Heimdall summoned a guard to deliver a request to speak with Odin himself. He then waited at the bi-frost gates unsure if the stubborn AllFather would grant counsel.

The sun over Asgard set while the brilliantly bright stars of the night sky glowed with a peaceful ambience. A comforting silence fell upon Asgard as day turned to night.

Heimdall then heard the distinctive sound of eight galloping hoof beats of Odin's personal steed; Sleipnir. The unusual beast raced down the rainbow bridge with the AllFather in the saddle. It came to a stop just outside the bi-frost gateway.

"Why is it that you summon your King, Heimdall?" Odin climbed from Sleipnir's back and stood before the guardian standing tall and proud. "What is it you see?"

"My King, I see pain, torture and eventually death."

"To whom has this tragedy befallen and why bring it to my attention?"

"The victim of this plight is a man you once cared about. A man I believe you still care about. Your son."

Odin's single blue eye widened with fear. "Thor?"

Heimdall sadly shook his head 'no'.

Odin felt an odd combination of fear and joy in his heart. His eye darted about the room nervously as the name of the man came to his mind. "Loki...? Loki still lives?"

Heimdall nodded obediently. "Yes, my liege."

_**...to be continued...**_


	3. Message From the Gods

Landing on the tiny airport strip Thor and Jane climbed out of the plane with only one bag of luggage in hand. Thor was no longer pale but still seemed uneasy from the flight. The duo were then promptly greeted by Happy Hogan, the longtime friend and former bodyguard to Tony Stark had been 'volunteered' to bring the couple to Stark Tower. Though the injuries Happy had sustained from the 'Extremis bomb' weeks earlier had healed, his face still bore lingering evidence of the attack through his tender partially blackened eye.

"I take it you're Jane Foster and, uh..." Happy looked scanned Thor cautiously. "...you must be Thor."

Jane smiled a confused grin. "Yes, it's nice to meet you... Um, who are you exactly?"

"Happy Hogan. Friend of Tony and his bodyguard. At least I was. Now I'm kind of a cheafeur and... 'ornament'."

Thor put his strong hands on Happy's shoulders as he greeted the newly acquainted ally. "Regardless of your position a friend of Stark is now a friend of mine."

Happy flinched, Thor's grip was indeed mighty. Trying to be polite Happy gave Jane a look that screamed 'make him let go'.

Jane cleared her throat. "Right. So should we get going?"

"Yes." Happy was quick to walk back to the car parked just outside the runway.

"Did I do something that was ill advised?" Thor asked Jane with a tone of bewilderment.

"No... I just think he's a little uncomfortable with meeting a god."

Thor let his shoulders drop. "Then I will do my best to make our time together more comfortable."

"That's a good start."

Happy looked back to see Thor and Jane still standing next to the plane. He shouted back to them. "Hey! The car's over here!"

"Let's go." Jane began jogging toward the car with Thor at her side, he had taken Jane's bag from her shoulder to carry.

Happy was holding the rear passenger door open for Jane. She climbed in and thanked Happy, while Thor patted Happy's arm before climbing into the car next to Jane.

As Happy closed the door and walked around the side of the car to climb into the driver's seat he tenderly rubbed at his arm where Thor had made contact.

* * *

"Heimdall where is Loki?" Odin commanded the answer in a voice of authority that barely masked his growing concern.

"He is far. Far beyond our realms. My sight is limited but it appears the Chitauri are holding him as their prisoner."

Odin stamped his staff on the marble floor of the bi-frost. "How is this possible? No one can escape the Nine Realms."

"It is clear the Chitauri have found a way." He turned his back to the stars and looked into his King's eye. "Perhaps, they too, have found secret pathways between the worlds."

The AllFather's blue eye closed. Despite sacrificing his right eye to gain vast wisdom, Odin could not find the proper answer that he needed. "Heimdall." He paused and swallowed anxiously. "How did Loki... How did my _son_..." He paused momentarily as he corrected his terminology. "How did my son survive the battle of the Dark World when I was informed of his demise? Thor's word sealed this moment as fact. How have I been deceived?"

"That, my King, is an answer that Loki alone holds."

"Thor claimed that Loki had died in his arms, claimed he had died with his honor restored. Loki given his life to avenge his Mother and to protect his Brother. How can Loki elude death?"

Heimdall only shook his head unable to give The AllFather the answers that he sought.

Odin stamped his staff on the ground once more. "Alert the guards. We must find the remaining pathways that Loki had once used."

"Yes, my liege."

"And Heimdall..." Odin turned his back to the guard as he climbed once more into the saddle of his steed. "Send down a loyal warrior to Midgard and have them pass this message onto Thor: 'Loki lives'."

* * *

The car ride to the tower was uneventful and topped off with an awkward silence. Thor gazed out the window still admiring the skyscrapers oblivious to Happy staring at him with the rearview mirror. Jane was more focused on Stark Tower. Her eyes lit up as the building slowly came into view. Her excitement was palpable as the car parked at the base of the tower.

"I had only seen pictures of the tower or footage of it on the news. It's so surreal being here right now."

Happy didn't say anything as he pressed the intercom button outside the tower's door. Jane and Thor exited the car and looked all around the tower admiring its structure as it seemed to pierce into the ever expanding sky. A familiar computerized voice answered to Happy's page over the intercom.

'_Mister Stark is not in at the moment_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. had been left to 'guard' the tower.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., it's me Happy. I brought Thor and Jane Foster from the airport. Let us in."

The buzzing of electronic locks disengaging sounded off loudly. Happy pulled open the door and held it for Jane. "After you."

"Thank you."

Thor followed quickly after Jane and looked back at Happy. "Thank you for your assistance my friend."

Happy nodded in an uncomfortable manner before allowing the door to close behind the couple. The locks electronically re-engaged and Happy eagerly returned to the car.

Inside the tower Jane and Thor looked around their new environment with curiosity. The lobby alone was grand; well lit and lined with monitors and sensors that kept watch over every square inch of the building. The walls were pure white and the floor shining marble that delivered an aesthetic of pure quality.

"Where do we begin?" Jane's voice was filled with excitement as she looked around the lobby.

'_Might I suggest the elevator, Miss Foster_?' J.A.R.V.I.S. butted in and automatically opened the doors to the elevator in the far wall.

Jane looked around nervously before realizing who it was that had spoken to her from nowhere. "Alright. Let's do that."

She stepped inside the elevator with Thor behind her. He was perplexed by the design of this strange metal room and its purpose.

Hovering her fingers over the buttons Jane asked aloud to no one in particular. "Which floor...?"

'_Allow me_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. signaled the elevator to ascend to the top floor on her behalf.

Thor grabbed onto the safety rails inside the elevator car as soon as it began to climb the floors. Jane just smiled and laughed at Thor, again.

The doors opened revealing the magnificent sitting room on the top floor. There was large electronic fireplace built into the wall, a fully-stocked bar on another wall, white sofas in the middle of the room and of course the balcony with a prime view of the city. Thor recognized the room immediately and frowned as he exited the elevator car.

"This is where Loki had surrendered." Thor was standing on the small steps that accented the center of the room, his eyes focusing on the nearby balcony and large windows.

Jane's smile faded as Thor slowly walked over to the balcony. "And here, this is where we... Fought. Fought for the final... Final time." Thor was trying repress his emotions as the memories of Loki flooded his mind.

Alarms began sounding off in the room, the noise was almost deafening. Jane grabbed into Thor's arm in panic. "What's going on?"

'_Sensors are picking up an unusual energy surge in close proximity to the tower_.' As J.A.R.V.I.S. delivered the report a huge beam of energy descended from the sky focusing on the circular landing platform connected to the balcony.

"It's the Bi-Frost..." Thor couldn't believe what he was seeing.

As the energy wave dissipated both Thor and Jane could see the silhouette of a figure kneeling down in the center of the blast. Thor's eyes widened with surprise, confusion and mild joy.

"Sif my friend! What has happened? Why have you arrived on Midgard?"

**_...to be continued... _ **


	4. Brother's Apart

Blackness. All he could see was blackness. The only light that shown came in the form of pinpoints of distant white stars in the vastly infinite sky floating above.

The cylindrical cell that held the fallen God of Mischief was carved of unknown stone that had been raised upward from the ground by the mysterious power of Thanos. Chains constructed of a foreign metallic substance bound Loki's wrists and ankles to the cold, stone-like floor. He wore only his black trousers which had been torn by his hourly tortures; each tear in the fabric revealed the painful bleeding wounds. The heavy bindings cut into the pale flesh beneath staining his skin a sickly red hue. He was forced to kneel in the blossoming pool of his own blood. A stream of fresh blood ran from his lip, down his chin; dripping crimson rain onto his exposed bruised chest. His long black hair was drenched in his own blood and sweat as it clung to his face and neck uncomfortably. His eyes were purple and swollen shut blinding him to the identity of his ruthless assailant.

The hiss of the falling energy field of the cell door caused Loki to flinch with agonizing anticipation of the events to come.

"You have failed us former 'King' of Asgard." The hissing voice snarled at Loki through the darkness, his grey six-fingered hand gripped a weapon that resembled a leather whip that had been combined with the steel of a mace. "As punishment you will suffer pain as you have never known. You will shed every drop of traitorous blood your weak body carries as penance."

Though Loki could not see he could feel the whip being hoisted high into the air by the hand of his attacker. The leather and metallic of the surface connected with Loki's chest nearly cleaving his flesh from his ribs. Loki stifled his cry of pain, his dwindling pride was the only strength he had left. Again and again the weapon made direct contact his his skin. Each strike left a deep bleeding laceration on Loki's vulnerable body.

Debilitating cuts of varying lengths and depths covered his exposed body. Shoulders, back, chest, abdomen, arms, legs...

The blows were so powerful that Loki would struggle to pick himself up off the ground after each impact, as he refused to simply give in to the brutality that he knew would eventually claim his life. At this point it was his unbreakable will that seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive.

"Pitiful waste." The Chitauri attacker had grown tired of the beating. He reattached the whip to his belt as he kicked Loki as hard as he possibly could in the defenseless man's chest.

Loki fell to his side feeling each individual broken rib as the insufferable pain stung with every breath he dared to take. He gasped in short fast breaths only to be overwhelmed by an uncontrollable coughing fit in between. Drops of blood flew from his bleeding mouth, speckling the floor and his lips with red dots.

Taking his leave the Chitauri restored the energy field that secured the doorway to the lone cell. Loki was again alone in the darkness of his prison, writhing in anguish on the bloodied floor.

His breath slowly returning to his aching lungs. The pain gradually subsiding Loki turned his limited gaze upward toward the ceiling. A small hole in the ceiling allowed the distant stars to seem closer. Loki gingerly tried to open his eyes but the swelling was so severe that he could only expose one blurry eye to the cosmic light. He licked his dried lips, the metallic taste from his blood made his stomach turn. He dared to find his voice, to muster the strength to speak.

"Brother... I am a fool."

The blissful release of unconsciousness stole Loki away into perpetual blackness. He drifted weakly into his unrestful slumber on the cold bloodied floor of his cell.

* * *

"Sif, what has happened?" Thor approached his dear friend, he could see the distress in her eyes.

"Thor, I come bearing a message. From your Father." She stepped toward her wayward friend.

"My Father?" Thor was take aback. "Is he ill? Is Asgard in danger?"

"No." Sif looked down as she tried to find the will to tell Thor the truth. "It is not your Father or home that is in danger."

"Then what?"

"It is your Brother."

"My... Brother?" Thor stumbled on the words. Jane's eyes widened with disbelief while Thor's eye filled with long overdue tears and faint smile creased his lips.

Sif nodded somberly. "Loki still lives."

"I do not understand. This is joyous news. Where is he? Where is Loki?"

"We do not know."

Thor's smile disappeared. "What?"

Jane chimed in. "But we saw Loki die. He died saving us. How is this even possible?"

Sif turned her gaze toward Jane trying to hide the jealousy she felt toward the Midgardian. "Again, we do not know."

Thor rubbed his chin. "Sif, how can you be sure that Loki has survived the Dark World?"

"Heimdall has seen it..." She paused not wanting to tell Thor about Loki's imprisonment. "He is far. The Chitauri have taken him and are living beyond the Nine Realms."

Thor felt his heart surge with anger. "What am I to do?"

Sif looked at Thor with hope knowing that if anyone could save Loki, it was him. "You are to return to Asgard. Heimdall will instruct you further."

Thor looked at Jane, the inner-conflict was evident in his eyes. He didn't want to leave behind the woman he loves but he couldn't bear the though of his Brother being held captive.

Jane put her soft hand on Thor's strong arm to reassure him as she spoke. "Go. Loki needs you."

He nodded with gratitude. Raising his strong hand into the air Thor summoned Mjolnir to into his grasp. Hammer in hand he walked over to the platform on which Sif had arrived and held Mjolnir high into the air. A flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder filled the air as Thor's silver tinged armor covered his body, his red cape billowing in the breeze behind him.

"Let us be off." The look of concern in Thor's eyes had been replaced by one of determination.

Sif smiled and nodded. She joined Thor at his side and looked upward. "Heimdall, open the bi-frost."

The energy beam returned transporting both Thor and Sif back to their home of Asgard.

Jane watched as the warrior duo quickly disappeared from sight. She walked out onto the balcony and looked up into the blue sky. They were gone. The wind blew her brunette hair about her face and neck. She tucked the loose strands behind her ear and whispered to herself. "Please, come back safe."

**_...to be continued... _ **


	5. Pain in the Heart

Thor and Sif returned together on Asgard appearing at the entrance to the bi-frost with a bright wave of dissipating energy. Heimdall greeted the warrior duo with a heavy heart and respectful bow.

"Heimdall my friend. What can you see?"

"My sight has been limited by distance. I can no longer see the fate of the imprisoned God of Mischief."

Without a word Thor marched from the bi-frost along the magnificent rainbow bridge. Sif looked at Heimdall with eyes filled with empathy before she jogged after Thor eagerly joining her friend at his side.

"Thor, you mustn't believe the worst." Her soulful eyes were wide and locked onto Thor's stern face.

Thor remained silent.

Sif continued. "Loki is strong. You know this better than any man every will."

"Why do you speak such words of reassurance in a tone filled with doubt?" He never broke stride or his gaze which remained fixed upon the great palace at the center of the city.

Sif looked away, her face red with embarrassment. "I am certain that Loki is still alive, but I am uncertain of the foe that has taken him as prisoner."

Thor slowed his pace momentarily as Sif's comments reminded him of the Chitauri invasion of Midgard. "I have faced this enemy once before, they are not a threat."

"To you, or to your Brother?" Her words left an unintentional sting on Thor's conscience.

Silence reclaimed the air between the friends. Thor couldn't bring himself to admit that he too was feeling doubt regarding Loki's survival. Their synchronized footsteps echoed loudly and ominously through the vast halls within the vacant palace. The gilded walls seemed to lose their royal luster after the death of the Queen. As they passed the royal guards each man nodded subtly with respect toward the formed Prince of Asgard.

The entrance to the throne room seemed so much larger to Thor than it had ever been in his memories. Sitting upon the throne in the center of the room was The AllFather himself, Odin. But to Thor he was simply his Father. Thor and Sif simultaneously kneeled at the foot of throne to signify both their respect and loyalty to their King.

"Father, I have returned." He rose to his feet standing proud before The AllFather. "What must be done to save Loki?"

Odin looked down at his son with admiration to his loyalty before he finally spoke. "Thor, son of Odin; you have indeed returned. I am pleased." He rose from his throne and walked toward his wayward son, his mystic staff glowing with power in his grasp. "But the quest that I ask of you is not a moment of joy nor celebration."

"I understand Father." He gently bowed his head, his blue eyes locking onto Odin's remaining blue eye.

"Do you now?" The AllFather's tone carried a heavy burden of sorrow.

"Loki is in mortal danger. I am to find my Brother and return him home to Asgard. I am aware of what must be done."

"No, Thor."

Thor gave his Father a look of puzzlement while Sif looked up at Thor to gauge his reaction. "Father, I do not-"

Odin turned his back to Thor and began to pace anxiously. "Loki is dead. His death restored his honor, avenged the memory of Frigga and reunited the sons of Odin in one final, glorious battle. He cannot return lest his dying actions be seen as yet another act of deception and lie." He looked over his shoulder toward Thor once more. "You are to rescue Loki. But you are not to return him to Asgard. You are not to return to Asgard as well."

Thor's heart raced. He would need to find a sanctuary for Loki, but for the time being he would need to focus only finding Loki. He bowed graciously before his Father. "I _do_ understand. I shall succeed." He turned to exit the throne room and Sif rose from her kneeling position to accompany Thor.

"Lady Sif." Odin's powerful voice caused both warriors to pause in their steps. "Where is it that are you are going with such great haste?"

"My liege, I am to fight alongside Thor. I will assist-"

"No. You will not."

Thor looked at his Father and then to Sif with confusion.

Odin returned to his throne. "This quest is to remain secret and forgotten by all Asgardian's. It is a journey that Thor alone must undertake."

"I beg your pardon my King, but surely you cannot expect Thor to-"

"I expect Thor and all those who claim loyalty to the throne of Asgard to obey." Odin's voice echoed loud with authority against the shining walls of the gilded chamber.

Sif bowed quickly. "Yes, my King. I shall obey." She reluctantly looked at Thor who responded only with a single nod.

Without another word spoken Thor left the throne room to return to Heimdall who awaited patiently at the bi-frost. His journey was about to begin.

* * *

The taste of his own blood sickened Loki as he tried desperately to find a partially comfortable position in which to lie. The broken ribs shifted painfully in his chest. Jagged shards of bone threatened to puncture the fallen god's bruised lungs with each passing breath. Dark locks of hair covered his swollen purple face. His blackened eyes remain shut tight. He would not open them, he could not open them; the damage caused too much swelling to overcome.

Loki slowly turned until he was laying flat on his back, the icy cold stone floor did little to soothe the infected wounds that marred his exposed flesh. Covered in his own dried caked blood made his body feel unclean. A fine sheen of sweat glistened from his prone form; it slowly began beading and dripping from his pale flesh causing him to shiver, which only aggravated his beaten body.

A single cough was the only sound he had the strength to utter. His chest burned with agonizing fire but there was little he could do to calm the pain. His only option was endurance.

Loki listened carefully to the foot steps of his returning captors. He awaited his next bout of punishment, his body tense and shivering to the very thought of the inevitable anguish.

"The traitor still lives." The same sinister voice hissed and snarled at Loki through the glowing energy door that sealed his cell. "Your suffering will come to an end soon enough by the hands of Thanos. It will be slow and without mercy, you shall become an example for all those who dare to betray or fail."

In Loki's heart he felt dread. Yet, in Loki's mind he unexpectedly felt relief. "_Death. At last, you've decided to grace me with your presence_..."

* * *

Jane Foster sat alone on the white couch that was in the center of the room on the top floor of Stark Tower. Her mind focused solely on Thor, though she would often find her memories drifting back to the final moments on the Dark World. The sight of Loki dying Thor's arms was eerily clear and haunting. She had hated Loki, hated him for all the chaos that he had caused, hated him for all the lives that he was responsible for taking and hated him for tearing Thor's heart apart with every encounter he was forced to endure. But most of all she hated him for dying. Thor felt as though he failed to protect his Brother and the pain was becoming unbearable. It hurt her own heart to see Thor suffering such a horrific loss.

The elevator doors suddenly opened causing Jane to jump in surprise. Out walked Tony Stark alongside Virginia "Pepper" Potts and Bruce Banner. The trio saw Jane sitting on the couch and scanned the room looking for Thor.

Pepper approached Jane. She could see the worry building in Jane's eyes. "Hello, I'm Pepper." She extended her hand.

Jane took Pepper's hand and forced an insincere smile. "Hi, I'm Jane Foster."

Tony removed his dark purple sunglasses. He motioned with his hand to himself as he spoke. "Tony Stark," and then motioned to Bruce. "Bruce Banner..." He folded his arms across his chest. "And I think we're missing a certain God who bears a striking resemblance to Fabio."

Pepper gave Tony a look that told him to 'cool it' before addressing Jane in a calm voice. "Jane, where is Thor?"

Jane swallowed nervously and rubbed her crossed arms with the palms of her hands. "It's complicated."

_**...to be continued...**_


	6. Lost or Broken?

The mighty God of Thunder stood anxiously at the gate of the bi-frost with Mjolnir grasped in his strong hand at the ready. His only company was Heimdall, a man of few words but much integrity. In each of Heimdall's hands he held a magnificent glowing sphere that had been carved of the purest purple amethyst. He extended his right hand offering the sphere to Thor who took it warily.

The sphere seemed to emanate its own energy as if it were a life of its own. It was warm, giving Thor the same feeling of companionship he used to feel when he was with his late Mother.

Heimdall's voice captured Thor's waning attention. "The path to redemption is fraught with darkness." He nodded at the sphere in Thor's hand. "There is no path that connects Asgard to the Chitauri world, they are a stranger to us all as well as a threat."

Thor looked toward the starry sky with an ominous pit of foreboding building in his heart. Heimdall continued. "Once you pass beyond the Ninth Realm the power of the bi-frost alone will not be enough to retrieve you or Loki." Heimdall's amber eyes blazed with passion as he addressed the former Prince of Asgard. "Only through the power of the Oracle Spheres will I be able to see beyond the realms and thus be able to monitor your location."

Thor gripped the sphere as a small child would grasp the hand of his mother before slipping it into a small leather pouch attached to his belt. "If I were to lose the sphere or if it were destroyed... what then?"

"Then you shall be lost to the stars. Doomed to exist beyond my sight alongside your condemned Brother."

The foreboding grew stronger.

"Fear not. The power of the sphere you possess prevents its destruction. It has been eternally linked to the sphere that I now hold. As long as one sphere still seeks its connection with its partner the bond between cannot be broken, only lost."

"I shall succeed Heimdall. I will not return to Midgard alone."

"Let us see that you do." Heimdall then raised up his gilded sword, stamping it into place in the central pedestal. Using the magnificent blade to open a pathway connecting the bi-frost to the outermost reaches of the stars, he spoke not a word.

Thor watched as the ancient yet advanced dome shifted its trajectory until it at last locked on its intended target.

"Heimdall..." Thor suddenly felt his throat go dry. "In the event that I am unable to locate and rescue Loki, I want to tell you that I have always respected you as both a cunning warrior and as my friend. Thank you." He grinned as an interesting thought came to mind. "I am sure Loki would feel the same."

Nodding with good humor Heimdall spoke his final words to Thor. "Remember what I told you: 'the bond between cannot be broken, only lost'."

The energetic rush of the bi-frost's full power was unleashed as Thor flew through the eternally glowing cosmos. The pathway was long, much longer than any journey to any of the adjoining realms would ever be. With Mjolnir held high, primed and ready for battle Thor mentally prepared himself for his second encounter with the Chitauri. But during this battle he would be fighting alone. Fighting for the freedom of a man who had already been condemned by all of those who knew of his crimes. He was fighting for his Brother, Loki.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Back up a bit..." Tony Stark pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, his face turning a slight shade of red. "You're telling me that Thor, the God of Thunder, the _same_ god who helped us take out an alien invasion; is on some kind of mission to rescue_ another_ god, specifically Loki the God of Mischief, who was the _same_ god _responsible_ for said alien invasion... And this god was 'dead' until recently?"

Jane Foster stood in awe of Tony's fast paced sarcasm. All she could was nod. "Yes. I know how strange this sounds, but..."

Bruce Banner chimed in. "Wait, I don't get it. I thought Loki would have to stand trial for his crimes against Earth. What happened?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders in a lax manner. "Well, from what Thor has told me; Loki _was imprisoned indefinitely_ for his crimes. But he _was_ supposed to be _executed instead_."

"He 'was'?" Tony spoke up again.

This time Pepper joined in on the fascinating discussion. "What changed? Why spare him?"

"Their Mother. Both Thor and Loki's Mother to be exact, was the Queen. And she didn't want to see Loki killed so she convinced Odin; you know, their Father and the King of Asgard, to alter his punishment."

The inquisitive trio just stared at Jane's tale in silence. No one knew quite how to react.

Tony walked over to the bar and poured himself a shot of bourbon. "So... If Loki was already imprisoned on Asgard, how come Thor has to go rescue 'the princess from another castle'?"

Jane looked away quickly, trying to hide her welling tears. "Because their Mother, Queen Frigga died... protecting _me_..."

Bruce walked over to the bar and sat on a stool he looked at Tony with confliction in his eyes as Tony slipped Bruce the shot he had poured for himself before pouring a second. It seemed that Tony for the first time in his life was at a loss for words altogether.

Jane wiped away her tears before they had a chance to fall. Pepper sat next to Jane on the couch and put a comforting hand on Jane's tense shoulder. "Tell us what happened. Please."

**_...to be continued... _ **

**Author's Note: Yes, that 'princess from another castle' line was a lame reference to Super Mario Bros. Sorry about that!**


	7. Brother's Together

Thor landed on the rocky foreboding surface of the Chitauri 'homeworld'. To Thor's eyes this 'world' looked more like a barren asteroid caught in a stationary orbit within the range of multiple stars. He rose to his feet cautiously, raising Mjolnir upward ready for combat as he scanned the desolate terrain. He was alone, for now.

Using his stealth and speed Thor moved swiftly between the large boulder-like aesthetics and crouched around corners in an attempt to keep his arrival undetected. He found the entrance to a narrow dark canyon that seemed to lead into the heart of the Chitauri's world. Cautiously, he entered the rocky pathway anticipating an ambush at any given moment.

Two Chitauri were standing guard at the exit of the canyon. With a single movement of perfect precision; Thor grabbed one Chitauri silently from behind placing it in a chokehold with his massive biceps as a vice. The alien foe's hands clawed wildly at Thor's arms and thrashed its legs about helplessly until at last its body went limp, unconscious from the lack of blood flow to its brain. Thor lowered the foe to the ground and turned his attention to the remaining guard. The second guard sensing a foreign presence turned around in time to see a large Asgardian fist make contact with its face. It too, fell unconscious at Thor's feet. With both guards subdued Thor easily slipped into the central hub without a sound. He examined the new terrain carefully but soon found himself in unparalleled awe. Not only was the alien base much larger and labyrinthine than he had anticipated, but he was not expecting the large number of Chitauri. Each soldier brandishing its own weapon of mass energy and destruction.

Determined to find Loki while remaining undetected Thor continued to move about the enigmatic landscape inconspicuously. Unsure of where to even begin his search for Loki Thor carefully scoped out each building in an attempt to locate the prison. Staggeringly elaborate fortresses and ramparts littered the hub, each door sealed by a golden energy shield. There were no windows. No way to peer inside the buildings and examine the internal contents. Thor had to rely on his keen observational skills before he could logically rule out buildings of potential interest.

However a tall cylindrical structure jutting out from the surface of the world somehow seemed to be out of place. It's appearance did not match the architecture of the surorunding buildings nor did its construction look to be the same age. This building was new; recently and hastily built. Outside the doorway a single Chitauri stood guard. As a second Chitauri approached the door the glowing energy field that had been acting as its door was dropped. Focusing on the second alien Thor was able to see that this Chitauri's armor and garb was different from the others indicating that this particular Chitauri had a higher rank amongst its allies. He crouched low and moved in closer. In the dim lighting given from the distant stars above he was able to make out a menacing weapon in its six-fingered grip.

He quickly closed in on the building sensing that Loki was near. He kept out of sight and ducked down listening intently and desperately for a confirmation on his missing Brother's location. Hissing, snarling dialogue transpired between the two aliens and Thor could not understand their spoken language. The first guard left as the second Chitauri entered the now opened door.

The snarling alien voice then began to speak English as he addressed an unseen occupant within the cylindrical structure. "Your pitiful life will now come to its pitiful end. Thanos is waiting eagerly to bestow his full punishment onto the fallen Prince of Asgard."

Thor's eyes widened. "_Loki_!" He darted around the edge of the building and into the prison doorway. The Chitauri turned hearing Thor's heavy foot steps running in behind it, before the Chitauri had time to call an alert Thor brought Mjolnir down with a mighty blow directly onto the Chitauri's skull. The alien foe let out a single roar of pain as it fell backward and collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap. The weapon falling from its limp hand, rolled along the floor and came to rest near another body laying on the ground. It appeared humanoid and it was not moving. Thor stepped over his fallen foe his eyes were drawn to the body already on the floor of the prison. He was laying on is back helplessly, his face obscured under the dark locks of dirty hair. His chest was barely able to rise or fall, his flesh was deathly pale and marred with countless bruises and cuts, and stained in his own blood. Thor kneeled on the ground next to the body dropping his hammer at his side. With a gentle motion Thor brushed the dark locks of hair from the injured man's face.

"Loki..." Thor cradled Loki's head in his hands as he felt the warmth of his own tears rolling down his face. "Loki? Please Brother, open your eyes!" Fearing the worst Thor pressed his ear to Loki's bruised and broken chest. He heard a weak and rapidly beating heart. Thor gently laid his hand on the side of Loki's face. He was alarmed to notice that Loki's flesh seemed to be very cool to the touch, much cooler than would be considered normal for someone of Jotun heritage. "Brother, you must awaken. Do not give up. Not now, not ever!" His pleas went unanswered as Loki remained silent and still.

Hatred filled Thor's heart as he visually assessed Loki's physical condition; each cut and each bruise brought Thor closer to unleashing his rage on all Chitauri who dared to cross him. Summoning Mjolnir from the ground Thor used the hammer to smash the metal bindings that kept Loki's wrists and ankles bound to the stone floor. The metallic restraints shattered and sparks ignited in the air. Through the flashes of light Thor could see greater detail in Loki's wounds.

The sparks also drew the attention of patrolling Chitauri. An intruder had infiltrated their hub.

Feeling overwhelmed with sorrow and guilt Thor felt compelled to cradle his younger Brother, if only to lift Loki away from the cold floor and blood stains for a moment. Loki's near lifeless body seemed so fragile and small in Thor's arms. Thor spoke softly. "Loki, I am sorry. I am so sorry."

Thor looked up sensing that someone was watching him from the opened door. A dozen Chitauri soldiers had gathered at the only exit to Loki's cell, and each Chitauri had its weapon primed ready to strike.

* * *

Tony and Bruce had taken seats on the couch opposite of Jane and Pepper, just as Jane finished telling the entranced trio the story of the 'Aether', Malekith, Queen Frigga's murder and Loki's sacrifice.

Leaning back against the couch Tony folded his hands behind his head and sighed. "So... Loki died protecting Thor-"

"And me." Jane commented abruptly. Her eyes were locked onto a bare spot on the floor.

"-and you." Tony continued. "And the only reason Loki even decided to help Thor was because this 'Malekith' murdered their Mother."

Jane only nodded never looking up.

Bruce finally found the courage to speak. "Wow. Loki has a heart after all..."

"What?" Tony sounded completely surprised by the comment.

"Well, if Loki was a complete psychopath then he wouldn't have cared about his Mother dying. And he would've simply killed Thor and escaped. He had nothing to gain by helping Thor other than avenging their Mother's murder. Clearly he cared enough about Thor to protect Jane for him, and then to keep watching Thor's back during the battle."

Tony shrugged. "That makes sense, except for one detail."

Pepper looked over at Tony, then back to Jane knowing what detail Tony was referring to. "How did Loki fake his death?"

Jane looked over at Pepper. "I don't know. Neither does Thor. He seemed legitimately shocked when he found out Loki was still alive."

Tony leaned forward on the couch and folded his hands together on his lap, one legged crossed over the other. "I guess that leaves one question left unanswered."

"What's that?" Jane's tone carried heavy amounts of her confusion.

"After Thor rescues his younger, slightly more homicidal Brother, where is he going to take Loki?" All four allies exchanged looks of bewilderment and uneasiness. "That's what I figured."

An awkward silence filled the large room.

* * *

Loki was still unmoving and barely breathing. He remained oblivious to Thor's presence and oblivious to the danger that was near. Unable to move, unable to escape; all he could do was dream.

The fallen Prince found himself alone, as per usual. The room was empty and white, the color was so bright and pure that it seemed to emanate its own light. The light itself felt so warm, so inviting. He took a step forward. The light was even brighter and warmer. He took another step forward, somehow it seemed so right, as if he were being welcomed.

"_Loki_?"

A voice. A familiar voice. But whose?

"_Loki._"

He knew that voice all too well, a voice he had heard all his life. The only voice that he wished to hear one more time. He turned around. He was still alone yet somehow the voice seemed so near.

His bloodied lip quivered as he spoke her name. "Mother?"

No one answered.

**_...to be continued... _**


	8. Escape into Exhile

Thor glared with pure hatred at the alien's who threatened to take his life and the life of Loki. He looked down at his dying Brother still laying unconscious in his broad arms. He had little time left, if he didn't escape soon Loki would surely die from his injuries.

"You will pay for your intrusion, Asgardian. Son of Odin. " The vile hissing voice of the Chitauri echoed ominously in the large stone cell.

With Mjolnir still in his hand Thor returned his focus on the impending danger. "Not on this day."

A great flash of white electricity surged brightly from the hammer as Thor summoned a powerful lightning bolt, directing the power at the nearest alien foe. The intense shock wave sent all the Chitauri flying backward as static filled the air. With the hand opposite his hammer he opened the pouch on his belt and retrieved the Oracle Sphere. Its color changed from amethyst to emerald in his grip.

Thor stood up quickly carrying Loki's limp body in both of his arms. He looked toward the sky and called out as loud as he could. "Heimdall! Open the bi-frost!"

Before the Chitauri soldiers had a chance to recover or even return to their feet, a massive beam of energy arrived from the bi-frost encompassing the two Asgardian Brothers in the iconic field of power. In a passing flash Thor and Loki vanished into the cosmos soaring away from danger and back toward their former home. Trusting Heimdall to guide him safely back to Asgard, Thor eyed Loki while pleading to any and all spirits to let Loki live long enough to receive proper medical attention.

* * *

"Where are you?" Loki was still trapped but now only inside his own mind. He was desperately trying to locate the voice that had called out to him. "Please, show yourself."

Silence. Pure deafening silence plagued Loki's ears.

He took a single step forward and the voiced called out again. "_Loki_." The voice itself was soft and gentle.

He froze and turned to look over his shoulder. Still alone. Curious, he took another step forward; stepping further into the warm welcoming light.

"_Loki!_" Now the voice, though still soft and gentle sounded more insistent on holding his attention.

He stood his ground. "Tell me who you are and why you are here." He closed his eyes and listened intently.

"_Now is not the time_."

Loki's green eyes opened wide and darted all around, it seemed like the voice was all around him.

"What 'time'? What are speaking of?"

"_Now is not the time_." The voice repeated itself though it sounded more distant, as if it was coming from the direction that he had just walked from.

Following the voice Loki called out again. "Tell me! What is it that you want of me?"

"_Patience_."

Loki suddenly felt very weak. He could feel and hear his heart pounding in his chest. He lowered himself to one knee, his hand clutching at his bare cold chest and his other hand on the white floor in an attempt to balance himself upright. His breaths started to become rapid, labored and short. His head was swimming and a haze rolled in clouding over his forest-green eyes.

"What... What is happening... to me?" He hated the sound of his own words as he stammered while speaking.

"_Now is not the time_. _Do not be afraid_."

His strength gave out. He fell to his side and rolled onto his back. He kept his hand resting over his pounding heart, feeling every beat slowing and struggling. His eyes slowly closed until only slits of green shown through his heavy lids.

"_Do not give up. You must know the truth_."

Loki licked his dried lips, swearing he could still taste blood, as he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "Truth...?" Blackness filled his vision as he let out a final breath.

* * *

Thor landed heavily at the bi-frost gate of Asgard still holding Loki in his arms. He looked up to see Heimdall's amber eyes fixed upon the sight of Loki's broken body. In Heimdall's hands Thor saw the distinct purple glow of the second Oracle Sphere.

"Heimdall, we must get him to a healing chamber immediately."

Reluctantly Heimdall shook his head in a solemn manner. "I cannot allow Loki to leave the bi-frost."

"What?" Thor repressed his mounting anger. "He will not survive-"

"The AllFather has forbidden Loki's entrance into the city. You must take him elsewhere."

Thor felt his tears return as they began to well in his eyes. He looked down at Loki whose appearance was made all the more gruesome in the pure light of the rising sun over Asgard. "Where am I to go?"

"You already know the answer." Heimdall walked over to Thor and handed him the second Oracle Sphere that he had been holding, once in Thor's hands its colored changed from amethyst to emerald as well. Resuming his post at the bi-frost gate Heimdall addressed Thor for the final time. "Be well my friend. And remember what I told you: bonds cannot be broken, only lost."

As Heimdall once again used his gilded sword to activate the bi-frost Thor closed his eyes knowing that the next time he opened them he would be standing on Midgard. Loki would remain unaware of his final visit to his own home.

* * *

Jane had walked the length of the top floor pacing anxiously while awaiting Thor's return. Pepper had taken the liberty of giving Jane a 'mini-tour' of the building trying both, to be friendly and to take Jane's mind off of Thor. During this time Tony and Bruce had been deep in discussion at the bar for almost two hours.

Bruce wrung his hands together nervously. "Look, I'm not saying that we can just take her word for it and simply believe that Loki has changed for the better." He kept his eyes locked onto Tony's. "And I'm not trying to defend the guy in any way, but we can't exactly dismiss him either."

"Why not?" Tony finished his second shot of bourbon and was pouring his third. "I did after we stopped him from destroying the Earth. It's quite easy. Actually, I need to start dismissing people more often."

Sighing Bruce folded is arms in front of his chest in a defensive posture. "Tony, he's Thor's brother. You know, Thor? The guy who helped us to stop that same brother from destroying the Earth. If Thor is willing to risk his life to save him then maybe there's a chance-"

"What?" He cut Bruce off guessing where his point was heading. "You think there's a chance that he can be reasoned with, that he can become an ally? Or a friend?"

"Actually, yes."

"Come again?" He put the bottle of bourbon on the counter and stared intently at Bruce's face.

"According to Thor, Loki was given ancient knowledge. He knows more about the other worlds than literally anyone else who could ever help us out. And Thor said that by using the Tesseract those other worlds now think that the Earth is ready for a 'higher form of war'."

Tony shrugged, it was hard to argue against such valid points. "And you think that Loki would help the guys who stopped his plan for world domination simply because his brother; who, as you pointed out, helped us to stop that same world domination, can be our ally?"

"I think it's a bit more complicated than that, but yeah. Especially since it sounds like Loki has nowhere else to turn."

"I can think of a few places he could turn: Off a cliff, off a bridge-"

"Tony, come on-"

"Just one more: Off a tall building."

Bruce just looked at Tony in disbelief. "Are you done?"

"Yup. I can't think of anything else right now but after I finish this shot come back to me." He 'saluted' Bruce before gulping it down and turning the shot glass upside down, leaving it on the bar top.

J.A.R.V.I.S. suddenly chimed in. '_Sensors are detecting an intense surge of energy in the vicinity of Stark Tower_.'

As if on cue a sudden rush of energy emanated from the sky focusing itself on the landing pad at the top of the tower. Bruce and Tony walked over to the landing pad and watched as a kneeling figure in the center of the energy field came into view. The sight of the bi-frost was so magnificent that both Pepper and Jane knew that Thor had returned. They ran back into the room together and joined Bruce and Tony watching as the figure's face became clear within the dissipating energy. Only after the intense light and smoke had completely faded did they notice that Thor was carrying something, or more specifically some_one_, in his arms.

Jane ran over to Thor and kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay?" She ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair.

Thor looked in Jane's beautiful brown eyes, his own blue eyes were filled with heavy unshed tears. "I am fine. It is Loki who requires aid." His shoulders were still tense though he let his arms relax enough to ensure that he was no longer holding Loki in an uncomfortable grip. Loki's head lolled lifelessly to the side, dark strands of his hair resting loosely against his deathly pale face.

Jane looked at Loki in Thor's arms. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp of horror before turning to look over her shoulder at everyone else.

Loki's appearance and lack of motion frightened the reluctant witnesses enticing a genuine moment of concern from all who were now involved. Pepper took one look at Loki and nodded at Jane reassuring her that at the very least there would be one other person willing to help.

Bruce walked over to Thor slowly as if he was waiting for Thor's approval before examining Loki. Though he wasn't a medical doctor Bruce did have enough knowledge as well as in-field experience to give a fairly accurate assessment on Loki's condition.

Tony didn't budge or say a word, he just watched silently with a bitter tone in is eyes.

"Tony, I need some help!" Bruce had his fingers pressed against Loki's neck with his opposite hand gently resting on Loki's bare bruised chest.

"What can I do?" His curiosity had been piqued.

"Get the infirmary ready, Loki's not breathing!"

**_...to be continued... _**


	9. Into the Darkness

Loki felt his eyes growing heavier as his heart slowed. The bright white room seemed so dim to his tired haze filled eyes. The allure of darkness, the allure of the eternal sleep seemed irresistible. Loki closed his eyes ready to submit. His hand that had once clutched desperately at his pounding heart fell limply to his side onto the floor.

"_Loki, open your eyes. You must open your eyes_." The voice that had been his only companion returned, pleading with Loki to keep fighting.

"I cannot." His own voice sounded so feeble as if his very spirit had been broken along with his body.

"_Yes, you can. You must_."

"I have nothing left to give, I have... nothing left... I am... alone..." His voice trailed off weakly, his breathing more shallow.

"_That is not true. You are not alone, Loki. You were never alone and you never will be alone_."

His swollen eyes twitched as he attempted to open them once more. "Not... alone..." He repeated softly to no one in particular, not even himself.

"_Loki, you must learn the truth. You deserve to know the truth_."

"What truth?... What truth... are you... referring?"

"_Your truth. About who you really are and why you were taken by your Father_."

"He was never... my..." Loki's eye closed suddenly. His whole body going limp, his breathing stopped and his heart beat was silent.

* * *

Hoping that Loki's internal anatomy was the same as a humans Bruce had taken Loki from Thor's arms and laid the dying God flat on his back on the ground. He had placed the heel of his hand on the center of Loki's chest and placed his other hand top of the first then rhythmically began compressing Loki's chest. Thor was unfamiliar with this life-saving technique and needed to be held back by Jane.

Bruce looked over at Pepper using only his eyes to ask her for help. "Breathe!" Bruce pleaded with Loki while also instructing Pepper to assist.

Pepper pinched Loki's nose and straightened his neck before she put her lips over his and breathed twice into his mouth. Bruce watched as Loki's chest barely rose and fell with her breaths. He pressed his fingers to Loki's neck. Still no pulse.

"Again!" Bruce compressed Loki's chest and after five compressions Pepper would breathe twice for Loki. The duo would continue this life-saving act for as long as they possibly dared to hope for any sign of returning life.

Thor reluctantly stood back and merely watched as his allies attempted to revive his fallen little Brother. Jane stood between Thor and Loki with her arms wrapped around Thor's torso as if she could somehow shield Thor from the heart wrenching scene unfolding before him.

* * *

Inside the white room Loki felt unusual strength gradually returning to his body. He was not breathing nor was is heart beating, and yet he was regaining strength.

"What is happening to me?" His hand returned to his chest and clutched at his quiet heart.

"_You are not alone_."

"I do not understand." Loki's eyes were opened only to slits allowing his green eyes to shine brightly between the dark purple bruises that covered his lids.

"_Listen_."

Loki fixed his eyes upon the endless white sky above him as he strained to listen unsure of what it was he was meant to hear. "I hear nothing."

"_No Loki, you must listen. Do not seek what you do not know, seek only what you understand_."

Again, Loki attempted to listen. Unsure of what he must do, unsure of what he could do.

* * *

"Please Loki, do not give up." Thor pleaded with his dying Brother. Jane hugged Thor tightly trying be of some comfort during this bleak moment.

Bruce and Pepper were working together in perfect unison trying to revive Loki with C.P.R. Between compressions Pepper would breathe while Bruce would check for a pulse. "Damn it Loki, come on..." Bruce looked around him quickly. "Where did Tony go?"

Tony ran onto the landing pad where Loki still laid unphased by the drama unfolding. In his hands Tony was carrying an odd metal box he explained himself as he sat it down near Loki. "I went to the infirmary like you asked and realized it'd be easier to bring the infirmary to Loki, than bringing Loki to the infirmary." He reached inside the box. "Try this."

Tony held out his hands and Bruce saw that Tony had retrieved a portable defibrillator as well as multiple medications with syringes.

"Good, let's hook him up." Bruce turned on the monitor and began attaching the sensor leads to Loki's chest while Tony took Bruce's place and resumed the compressions.

* * *

"_Please Loki, do not give up_." Thor's voice echoed hauntingly in the vacant white room.

"Thor..." Loki's eyes opened further. "Brother..." He unconsciously clutched tighter at his chest. "I understand."

* * *

"Hold compressions." Bruce put his hand up as he spoke, his eyes fixed on the monitor.

Tony stopped and sat back on his heels and Pepper mimicked the same posture. Everyone gazed anxiously at the monitor, including Thor.

"Flat line." Bruce sounded very calm and in control.

Tony resumed compressions with Pepper breathing for Loki. Bruce grabbed a vial of medication and loaded a dose into one of the cardiac syringes. "Hold compressions."

Bruce pressed his hand to Loki's chest and held his pectoral muscle firm, focusing his aim over Loki's stopped heart. He then jabbed the loaded syringe directly through the muscle, into Loki's heart and injected the life saving drug.

Once more, everyone gazed at the monitor with bated breaths silently awaiting any change to appear on the sensors...

* * *

"Brother!" Loki called out helplessly like a child lost in the darkness.

"_You are not alone_." The voice was sweet and gentle once more.

"Where do I go?"

"_You already know. You must get up. You must fight_."

Loki used all the strength he could muster trying to force himself to sit upright. His arms were shaking, unable to support his own weight. He fell back onto the floor with a heavy thud. He tried again, this time rolling onto his side and then onto his stomach. Using his damaged arms he struggled to push himself up from the floor, as he refused to give in to the prospect of death.

* * *

"He's in *v-fib!" Bruce sounded more thrilled than anyone would normally expect. "Get back."

Charging the defibrillator Bruce put the paddles to Loki's chest: One near the center of his chest and the other at the apex of his heart.

Tony looked at the machine and saw that the defibrillator was at its necessary charge level. "You're good to go."

"Alright, clear..." Bruce unleashed the jolt of electricity into Loki's chest. His body arched upward from the ground as the passing current caused his muscles to contract and relax rapidly.

"Loki!" Thor attempted to reach for Loki but Jane held him in place and put her hands on both sides of his face locking his eyes onto hers.

"It's okay Thor, this is going to help him." Her words did little to soothe his fear.

* * *

Loki pushed himself up from the floor at last. He was resting on his knees for a moment when he heard Thor's powerful voice calling out again. "_Loki_!"

The distinct sound of a single heart beat loudly filled the room. Loki put is hand back to his chest and discovered that the sound had come from his own heart. Rising to his feet, Loki's legs shook violently from his physical weakness but he did not fall. He stood tall and slowly began walking toward the sound of Thor's voice.

"_Yes, go Loki. Go back to where you belong. You will find the truth_." The kind voice encouraged Loki to return.

As the rejuvenated god stepped toward the sound of his Brother's voice a sudden white flash filled the already white room, blinding him. The world then went black...

* * *

"Clear!" Bruce used the defibrillator to send a second jolt of electricity through Loki's body.

A high-pitched rhythmic beeping filled the air followed by a collective sigh of relief. On the monitor they could see the healthy *sinus rhythm of a beating heart, _Loki's_ beating heart. The downed god then coughed violently as long overdue breaths filled his bruised lungs. Holding onto Loki's shoulders Bruce carefully rolled Loki to his side until the coughing fit ended, then just as carefully laid Loki flat on his back once more.

Thor smiled as he watched Loki's chest finally rise and fall on its own.

Bruce laughed slightly with unanticipated glee. He pressed his fingers to Loki's neck and finally felt his pulse. "He's back. We got him back."

**_...to be continued... _**

**Author's Note: *v-fib is short for 'ventricular fibrillation'*; v-fib is when a person's heart is still beating but the beats and random and erratic which is both dangerous and prevents the heart from properly circulating oxygenated blood throughout the body. And unlike the classic TV or movie drama, using the defibrillator on a person who has flat-lined with NOT revive that person. A person's heart can only be restarted via C.P.R. and/or drugs, then if the person's heart starts beating again but not in sinus rhythm, then the defibrillator is used to restore the heart's muscle rhythm back into its natural sinus rhythm. (insert "The More You Know" here!)**

***Sinus rhythm is the medical term for a heart beating in its natural rhythm and at a rate between 60 and 100 Beats Per Minute.**


	10. Into the Light

With precise controlled pressure Bruce ran his hands down Loki's bruised ribcage and checked for any sign of internal injury. He found at least four broken ribs, one had been broken with such severity he was concerned about a possible punctured lung. Instinctively Bruce then proceeded to check the rest of Loki's body for other injuries; the arms, legs, neck and skull. Miraculously there seemed to be no other serious damage aside from the deep lacerations and bruising.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Bruce kept his fingers on Loki's neck to check his pulse. "Lift him VERY carefully, he's already sustained massive trauma to his chest and I'm sure that the compressions only exacerbated his pre-existing fractures and bruises."

Thor nodded to Jane letting her know that it was okay for her let go of her bearhug. He walked over to Loki and kneeled down next to his Brother and put his hand on Loki's forehead. "You will be safe here." With the same kindness of a Mother to her child Thor picked up his Brother, once again carrying him in both arms.

Bruce grabbed and carried the portable monitor that still had its leads attached to Loki's chest while Pepper walked a few paces into the interior of the floor from the balcony, glancing at Tony over her shoulder with appreciation. "Right this way, gentleman." Her hand extended motioning toward the elevator, whose doors opened automatically thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S., who had been monitoring the situation.

Tony and Jane stood outside on the balcony and watched as the Loki, Thor Bruce and Pepper disappeared behind the closing metallic doors as the elevator began its descent.

"So..." Tony, who hated silence, gave an awkward look to Jane. "First time in New York?"

Jane just shook her head and laughed a little. She pressed her hand to her face barely covering her eyes as the relief washed over her.

"Yeah, it takes a while to get used to. Especially with Asgardian's running about." He cleared his throat. "Let's check on them a little later, okay?"

"Okay." She forced a smile.

J.A.R.V.I.S. suddenly opened a communication. '_Sir, there is an incoming call from S.H.I.E.L.D_.'

"Of course there is..." Tony's tone was irritated, he walked into the now empty room with Jane following.

'_Shall I patch the call through_?'

"Later, J.A.R.V.I.S., much later." Tony returned to the bar and poured himself another shot of bourbon then poured one for Jane and locked onto her eyes. "I'm sure I don't have to explain how intrusive, inconvenient and annoying S.H.I.E.L.D. and their protocols can be."

Jane greedily accepted the poured shot and gulped it down, she turned the now empty glass upside on top of the bar. "No. No you don't..."

Tony grinned as he held the bourbon out toward Jane. "Another?"

"Please."

* * *

In the elevator Loki remained unconscious in Thor's arms. Trying to make sure Loki was comfortable despite his unconsciousness; Thor adjusted his grip around Loki's ribs and legs allowing his Brother's head to rest against his broad shoulder. Through the bruises and cuts that covered Loki's pale chest Bruce could see his breathing was still weak and would surely need to be monitored closely.

Pepper just looked at Loki from the corner of her eye with pity. She had never believed that Loki deserved any form of remorse or forgiveness, but seeing him in such a vulnerable state with Thor being so concerned pulled at her heart strings. After all, only a few years earlier Tony Stark wasn't too far off from being a monster who couldn't care less if the world burned down. All it took was a second chance at life and now Tony is a better person who is also trying to make the world a better place for everyone. Who was she to judge?

Bruce continued to monitor Loki's condition in silence. He had very little to say regardless of the situation. Since he already saw himself as monster with many people in agreement, he felt as though he had no place in commenting on Loki's past deeds.

The elevator came to rest on the 18th floor: the infirmary. The doors opened and Pepper exited first. "Over here." She directed Bruce and Thor to follow her to an interior room with glass walls and a glass door.

The room itself was a tribute to medical science, both modern and advanced. Highly sensitive monitors lined the walls near the head of the bed with only the most advanced and efficient machinery installed, while top-notch procedures assured to keep the room in pristine sterilized condition. On the wall to the left of the bed were large white cabinets with glass doors filled with medicine, gauze, bandages and assorted I.V. solutions. Beneath the cabinets were shelves with sterilize, new equipment. Multiple high-definition surveillance cameras were strategically placed about the length of the floor, but only to ensure security and not to pry on the potential patients. To top if off large windows bathed the entire floor with naturally bright light giving the room a feeling of comfort.

It was truly a sanctuary.

Following Pepper Thor carried Loki over to the medical bed and laid his Brother down gently. He watched Loki rest for a moment before breaking his silence. "You have saved his life Friend Banner, thank you." He turned to Bruce and offered his hand to shake. Bruce smiled nervously not quite sure what to expect from an Asgardian's grip but still accepted the warm gesture.

Smiling, Thor then looked to Pepper. "And to you, Miss Pepper; I wish to thank you as well." Again he offered his hand Pepper accepted without hesitation but instead of receiving a firm handshake, Thor gently kissed the top of her hand.

Pepper blushed. "Well, I better go make sure that Tony isn't... Well, being too... Tony..." She turned quickly and tried to hide her flattery even though it was obvious that Thor's kindness was a little overwhelming to the fiery red head. Returning to the elevator Pepper left Bruce and Thor alone to tend to Loki.

Bruce had already proceeded to unhook the leads attached the Loki's chest from the portable monitor and replace them with the leads that were connected to the monitor fixed to the wall. On this more sensitive monitor Bruce would be able to get a more accurate display of Loki's vital signs. To ensure the monitors were not faulty and properly 'tuned' Bruce took Loki's pulse himself, then turned and gathered what supplies he would need from the cabinets and shelves behind him.

Bruce shook his head with a heavy, sad sigh as he placed an oxygen mask over Loki's face. "I'm going to need to get some x-rays of his chest."

Thor looked at Bruce with confusion. "What are these 'ex raise'?"

"Oh, uh..." It wasn't too often he had to explain an what an x-ray was. "We use a small controlled amount of radiation in order to take a to look at a person's skeletal structure without using invasive methods. It's like taking a really... weird photograph." As he spoke he began picking out pieces of equipment from his gathered supplies.

Thor tried to give Bruce a reassuring glance even though he was still unsure of the concept. He watched the glowing flickering monitor display with respectful awe. "On Asgard we often believe ourselves to be more advanced than those of Midgard."

"Oh yeah?" Bruce answered absently as he attached a blood pressure cuff to Loki's arm.

"And yet I find myself once more overshadowed by Midgardian accomplishments. I am truly impressed."

Placing the ear buds of a stethoscope in place Bruce listened carefully to Loki's chest, mindful of the exterior injuries. "Well, I'm sure Asgard has plenty of achievements that surpass our own." He stood back from his patient and mentally assessed Loki's overall condition.

"Not as many as one might believe."

Loki never reacted during his examination, he didn't even flinch when the cold bell of the stethoscope was placed to chest.

Draping the stethoscope around his own neck and removing the cuff from Loki's arm, Bruce put his hand to Loki's forehead and looked up at the monitor as if he needed to confirm a suspicion. Thor noticed that Bruce seemed worried.

"Friend Banner, what concerns you?"

"I'm not sure." He folded his arms across his chest before looking up at Thor. "Would you happen to know the normal, or at least the average body temperature for Asgardians?"

Thor frowned. "I'm afraid that for Loki it is not quite that simple."

"What do you mean?"

Thor patted Loki's arm gingerly. "Loki may appear as an Asgardian, and he was raised on Asgard..."

Bruce sighed, he was putting the pieces together. "You said once before that he was adopted."

"Correct."

"And I take it he was adopted from... another realm?"

"Correct, again."

Bruce removed his glasses from face and rubbed his already tired eyes. "Do you know where?"

Thor nodded. "He is from Jotunheim. His blood is Jotun."

"Yodun... hyme." Bruce repeated the word, completely oblivious of its meaning. "I'm afraid I'm going to need more information if I'm going to help him."

Sighing sadly Thor put his arms on the bed and leaned over Loki, his long blonde hair fell over his shoulders and obscured his face. "On Asgard his people are often referred to as 'Frost Giants'. They live in a realm of constant ice and snow. Each born Jotun has the power to manipulate and control the very ice their world rests upon. Along with this unusual trait the cold does not hinder their existence in the slightest..."

A moment of eureka shown across Bruce's face. "Then his normal body temperature will be cooler than that of an Asgardian, right?"

"I believe this is to be true, yes."

"Great, I'll be right back."

Alone with Loki, Thor replaced his hand on Loki's forehead. He noticed that Loki's skin seemed unnaturally warm to the touch. It was then he understood Bruce's concern. "Brother, I am glad you are alive. But I do wish you were not such a fool."

* * *

Loki stood in absolute stillness of his new surroundings. The darkness, unlike the light was cold and foreboding. He felt his heart racing with anxiety as his instincts told him to flee. There was nowhere to flee to, and no one to flee from. The unseen threat seemed so ominous despite its lack of actual existence.

"Where am I now?" His own voice echoed. It seemed to echo for an eternity.

"_Inside your own heart_." The voice that had once been so gentle and sweet now sounded sad and distant.

"This is my heart? Why is it so dark?" Loki almost scoffed at the very notion.

"_You are the one who allowed the darkness to enter. You are the one who must push the darkness away_. _You are the only one who can push away the darkness, thus allowing the light to return_."

Loki felt his chest tighten as he used his mental discipline to repress his building emotions. A single cold tear tried to fall but Loki quickly wiped it away. He refused to believe that such a dark hollow could truly be the essence of his heart.

"What am I to do?"

"_Listen_."

"What am I listening for?" He was quickly becoming impatient with the repetitive enigmatic answer.

"_The truth_."

He exhaled sharply, his breath taking the shape of an icy fog. The cold had never affected Loki in this manner before. Curiously he lifted his hand to touch the rising mist only to discover that his flesh had turned blue. His Jotun heritage was again evident, his eyes were no longer forest-green but a vile blood-red. His red eyes widened with fear and confusion.

"Why is this happening?" He turned his hands over and over again examining his discolored flesh. As if he could will the icy blood from his veins Loki glared with absolute hatred at his own skin.

A familiar warm hand gently rested upon his arm and squeezed affectionately. Loki looked over in alarm at the figure who was bathed in a soft violet aura, and who had somehow appeared to join him inside his own darkened heart. The figure spoke in the same voice that had been his guide. "Because you cannot hide your reflection when you look into a mirror."

"Mother?" Tears returned to his eyes. His lip quivered with the sorrow he was repressing. Standing beside him was the late Queen of Asgard, Frigga. His Mother.

"Yes my son, I am here." Her warm blue eyes locking with his cold red eyes. "You already knew that I was here with you. I have always been with you, and I always will be."

His heart could no longer restrain his pent up emotions, Loki fell to his knees and began to silently weep into his blue hands as they covered his 'monstrous' face. His dark hair hung down in a mess of black strands that only seemed to emphasize his icy pallor. Frigga took her hand from his arm as she and placed it without fear and lovingly on his icy blue shoulders. "Loki. It's time I told you the truth. You deserve to know the truth."

**_...to be continued..._**


	11. Brother's Reunited

Bruce returned to the medical bay where Loki still laid unconscious. Thor watching diligently over his little Brother eyed the returning doctor with curiosity.

"Friend Banner, did you retrieve what you sought?" Thor kept one hand on Loki's forehead absentmindedly rubbing his thumb through Loki's dark hair.

"Yes." Bruce held an ice pack in one hand and bowl of clean water in the other. A fresh white towel was draped over his shoulder as well. "This should help."

Setting the bowl of water on the small neighboring table, Bruce gently placed the ice pack over Loki's forehead. Thor seemed a little baffled by this act as he pulled his hand back from the chill.

"Friend Banner, why do you wish to cool Loki?"

Bruce picked up Loki's wrist to check his pulse once again before addressing Thor's inquiry. "Well, I'm not sure what a 'Jotun's' normal body temperature would be and I think he may be running a fever. The ice will help keep him from overheating." He gently laid Loki's arm back down on the bed.

Thor just nodded. He could never remember a time though their childhood of Loki ever becoming ill. It seemed so foreign to see his little Brother as a victim, let alone sick. On Asgard the healers would quickly locate the physical damage or infection and easily remedy their 'patient' within a few minutes. Not now, not anymore. Now Loki would have to endure recovery at a Midgardian pace. Thor just prayed that Loki was still strong enough to withstand such a brutal physical response.

Pressing a button on the monitor above Loki's head a quick flash of radiation emanated from a machine mounted to the ceiling over the bed. Just as quickly a full body x-ray appeared on the monitor's display overhead. Bruce carefully scanned the image, mentally noting any and all breaks and fractures that were scattered throughout Loki's skeletal structure.

"Just as I thought... But worse, actually..." Bruce sounded understandably upset. He pointed at the major breaks in Loki's bones. "He has six broken ribs, a fractured sternum, chipped left shoulder, two broken fingers, both wrists are fractured, both ankles have hairline fractures, fractured left *orbit, his left *patella is fractured and from the look of the congestion building in his chest both of his lungs are bruised. They may even be filling with fluid or blood."

Thor's eyes darted all over the x-ray taking in the full damage visually. "Will he survive?"

"I would say he was a fairly good chance. As long as we keep his wounds cleaned and covered to prevent infection. Then he should make a full, although slow, recovery."

Dipping the towel in the clean water Bruce proceeded to gently wipe away the dried blood that stained Loki's pale flesh. Thor gripped Bruce's hand, strong enough only to gain Bruce's attention without hurting him. "Please, allow me to cleanse his wounds. He is my Brother, he is my responsibility."

Bruce smiled a little as he handed Thor the towel and bowl of water. "Sure. Look, I'm going to go upstairs and check in with everyone else. If you need anything just ask 'J.A.R.V.I.S.' and he'll let me know and I'll be back. Okay?"

Thor nodded. "Thank you."

There was no actual reason for Bruce to leave the two Asgardian's alone but he wanted to show Thor that he trusted him, and trusted him_ enough_ to leave him alone with Loki. Besides, the Brother's deserved to have a moment of privacy.

Entering the elevator the last thing Bruce saw before the doors shut was Thor carefully wiping the dried blood from Loki's lips.

* * *

"Hey Bruce, what's going on?" Tony's words were a little slurred as he greeted his friend exiting the elevator.

"Uh..." Bruce looked at Pepper who promptly pointed to the nearly empty bottle of bourbon sitting on the bar. "Oh..."

Jane, who had joined Tony at the bar, was still sober after her two shots. She sat quietly and observed her new companions before finally speaking up. "How are Thor and Loki doing?"

Bruce sat at the bar next to Jane. "Loki's in really rough shape. But he seems to be holding his own." He straightened his back as much as he could, trying to stretch his sore muscles. "Thor's taking care of him right now. I'll check on them later."

Jane smiled. "You mean you left Thor and Loki alone?"

"Yeah..."

"That's very kind of you. And trusting."

Tony cleared his throat and chimed into the discussion. "Which is an interesting point... You're trusting the same guy who tried to kill us all to be alone with yet another he guy he tried to kill... Because of... What, exactly? Sentiment? Loyalty? Forgiveness? Redemption? Magic? Love at first sight?..."

"No. Logic." Bruce's tone was matter-of-fact as he cut off Tony's sure to be lengthy rant.

"You lost me there."

"Loki is still unconscious, he almost died in fact. And even if he were awake and alert there's no way Thor would let him out his sight. AND since you're the one who installed the security systems, I doubt that he'd be able to slip out unnoticed by any of us, or J.A.R.V.I.S."

"True. I'm damn good with surveillance."

Pepper finally butted in. "Hey Tony, I've been meaning to ask: When did you learn C.P.R.?"

"What?" Tony's faced quickly blushed red as he glanced at Pepper.

"Well, when Bruce went to set up the monitor you quickly took over the compressions and knew exactly what you were doing. I don't think that even _you_ could learn proper C.P.R. just through your powers of observation."

Bruce and Jane looked over at Tony awaiting his response, but none came. Instead Tony's eyes were fixed on the elevator doors.

"Because learning basic emergency first-aid is a requirement with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and consultants." The strong female voice was instantly recognized by everyone in the room, except of course Jane.

Though slurred, Tony was the first to respond as usual. "Right, what she said!"

Pepper looked in the direction that Tony had been staring which was also the source of the feminine voice. "Agent Romanoff, uh... What are you doing here?"

Natasha folded her arms over her chest as she stepped into the room. "There was a failure to respond to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s incoming call. I was sent to investigate."

Pepper glared at Tony knowing that he was responsible for not answering the call. Tony just feigned a look of innocence back at Pepper. "I was going to answer later. Ask Jane, she was there."

"Uh..." Jane was unsure of how she should react around Natasha. "That is actually true, he said he was going to respond 'later'."

It was evident that Pepper was annoyed as she glared icy daggers at Tony. "We'll discuss this _later_." She turned her focus to Natasha. "What exactly did S.H.I.E.L.D. want anyway, Agent Romanoff?"

"There were three separate but very distinct energy surges that had been focused onto the tower. All three matched the same signature of the bi-frost from Asgard. Director Fury wants to know why. And soon."

Pepper looked at Tony then to Bruce and finally to Jane. Her three companions remained silent with looks of confusion plastered to their faces. No one knew quite what to say to a master assassin.

"It's..." Pepper was struggling to find the proper way to describe the day's events. "It's complicated."

"Enlighten me." Natasha was stern as usual. There wasn't even the faintest hint of humor to her voice.

* * *

Loki kneeled in the cold infinite darkness of his own heart. His skin still the frosty blue of the Jotun and his tears falling like cascades of ice. Frigga, though only in spirit, remained at her broken son's side.

"Loki, please be strong."

"I cannot..." Loki let his hands drop away from his face onto the blackened floor. "I do not have..."

"Yes, you do." Her words were brimming with strength.

"How can you be so sure of what I am capable of accomplishing? How do you know that I am worthy of life?" He bowed his head in shame. His eyes shut tight forced streams of tears to fall away.

"Because you are my son. *The mind only knows what lies near the heart."

"No, I am a relic. A disposable tribute to Odin's final raid of Jotunheim. Nothing more."

Frigga took her hands from Loki's shoulders and walked in front of her kneeling son. She too, kneeled down. Now face to face with Loki, she tried to look into his eyes though he refused to look into hers.

"Loki, you are so much more than a trophy. You are my son, a Brother, a cunning warrior, a natural born leader, a prince... and a gift."

Despite her kind inviting words Loki couldn't bring himself to look into his Mother's beautiful eyes. "How am I 'gift'?"

"Your Father-"

"He's not..." Loki stopped himself midsentence. He felt ashamed for snapping and he no longer felt the need to 'correct' his Mother's terminology.

"Odin..." Frigga continued. "Did not attack Jotunheim solely to protect Asgard."

Loki's body tensed. He had heard the tale of Odin's great victory countless times throughout his life, never before had the story's detail ever changed. It was always a tale of a glorious battle that brought fear and respect to the name of 'Odin' while bringing about an age of peace amongst the Nine Realms.

Frigga's voice dropped becoming mournful. "When Odin returned to Jotunheim for the final time, it was after I was... After I had been rescued."

"Rescued? From Jotunheim?" Loki's eyes opened wide as he stared at his blue hands, imagining himself as a 'Frost-Giant' in combat against The AllFather.

"Yes. I had been taken captive: by Laufey."

"Laufey..." The name left a foul taste in Loki's mouth. The name of his biological father, the man that Loki himself had tricked and personally assassinated after learning of his true parentage.

"I had been taken as his prisoner for several months..." An ethereal tear rolled from Frigga's eye. "Odin had sent out many forces to locate Laufey's stronghold and the chamber to which I had been taken."

Loki felt sick. The idea of his Mother being taken hostage by those soulless beasts was the most deplorable thought that could have ever entered his mind.

"By the time I had been discovered, I had already been... with child."

Loki repressed a sob. "So it is true. I am a monster: A product of your violation..."

"No, Loki! You are my son!" Frigga put her hand beneath Loki's chin and raised his face until he was finally looking into her eyes. "You are NOT a monster. Would I have the heart to love a monster? You were the only reason I continued to live on in my Jotun prison."

Loki's ruby eyes softened as heavy tears fell. "How can you even bear to look at me?"

"I carried you and I birthed you. I was alone, until I had you. I could never allow Laufey to raise _my_ son as his own. I hid you and protected you. I cast a spell that rendered your skin and eyes to that of a Jotun; not an Asgardian."

"Wh... What?" Loki clenched his blue hands into fists and stared down at them again with self-loathing. "How can I-"

"Your time on Jotunheim and exposure to the Casket of AncientWinters restored the spell, but only for a moment." Frigga brushed a strand of loose hair from Loki's face. "Your own magic and confusion only gave the illusion that you were pure Jotun."

"How did..." Loki stammered. "If I had been hidden, how was I brought to Asgard?"

Frigga put her hands over Loki's fists, his hands slowly started to relax beneath her loving touch. "After I had been rescued and returned to Asgard, I told Odin of what had transpired during my captivity. When I spoke of you he was expectedly angry." She continued to hold her hands over Loki's. "He had decided to return to Jotunheim and destroy the realm in its entirety... Until he saw how the very idea of your death caused me great pain."

Loki's whole body relaxed. "I was... _spared_ by Odin." The barren chill in the air steadily warmed as the darkness of the room began to lighten.

"You were_ rescued_ by Odin. During the raid he had found you just where I had left you. The moment he picked you up from the icy surface of the realm my spell faded away. When he saw you, the true you; he saw me. He saw you the way that I had always seen you from the moment I first held you in my arms: An innocent child in need of love and a family."

Loki closed his eyes finally understanding why Odin and Frigga had kept the truth from him for so long. He gently turned his hands from beneath Frigga's palms so he could grip them, and hold them with immeasurable love. "I was raised as your son because I_ am_... your son."

"And Thor truly is your Brother. Your blood Brother, no longer just a Brother of Bonds."

"I have deceived Thor many times. I took on the guise of Odin and proclaimed unto Thor a false blessing in The AllFather's name. How do I seek forgiveness for an act that is in itself unforgiveable?"

"Speak only of the truth as I have to you. Forgiveness will come with time."

Loki looked into Frigga's eyes one more time. She caressed his face with her hand, beneath her warm touch his icy pallor slowly returned to his natural Asgardian state. His cold ruby eyes brightened as the beautiful forest-green hue pooled forth.

He put his hand over hers and pressed it against his cheek, his face now warm instead of cold. "Why did you not tell me the truth when I was still a child?"

Frigga smiled gently. "As a Mother I will always see you as a child. A child whose innocence needed to be preserved. I am sorry that you discovered the partial truth without a voice to guide you. If anyone is beyond forgiveness, it is I."

"I never blamed you. I never will." Loki stood slowly helping his Mother to her feet so she could stand before him. "What must I do to atone for my past errors?"

"Be the loving son that I always knew you could be, become the loyal Brother that I used to watch tag alongside Thor during your childhood." She put both of her warm hands on either side of his face. "But first you must forgive yourself and allow yourself to finally be happy."

Loki put his hands over his Mother's hands once more. "I will. I promise." He bowed his head to Frigga.

She wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, allowing his head to rest against her shoulder as she hugged him for the final time. "I love you, my son. I am proud to be your Mother. I will always be with you Loki. Please tell Thor that I am at peace and I give my blessing."

Loki shut his eyes tight and wrapped his arms around his Mother and squeezed as tight as he dared. "I promise. I love you too Mother. It was an honor to be with you."

As soon as Loki relaxed his grip he felt a warm rush of energy pass through him, a soft violet light filled the room though Loki did not witness it. He opened his eyes. He was by himself but he did not feel alone. The room continued to brighten and warm as Loki's icy heart melted in the wake of enduring eternal love from Frigga.

He looked toward the sky and extended his arms feeling the comforting light bathe him in rejuvenated hope. He closed his eyes. "I know my purpose."

* * *

Thor had finished cleaning the bloodied mess that marred Loki's flesh. The once clear bowl of water was now a sickening tea of blood, while the white towel was changed into a red and brown rag of filth. He stood next to the bed and watched Loki's chest painfully rise and fall with each assisted breath from the oxygen mask. From the moment Thor rescued his Brother, Loki had been unconscious and nonresponsive. Thor again leaned over Loki's bed this time he put his hand on Loki's shoulder. He was relieved to feel that the ice pack seemed to be doing its job and keeping Loki cool.

"Brother, If you can hear me..." Thor sighed feeling beaten down and exhausted. He looked at Loki's broken body unsure if he'd ever wake up. "If you are even there, please... I need to know."

Loki remained silent and unmoving with the exception of a single tear that fell from Loki's swollen eye. Thor's own eyes filled with tears at this first sign of life.

"Loki?" His grip tightened on Loki's shoulder..

Weakly Loki's fingers twitched then his pale and bruised hand slowly lifted itself up into the air, rising away from the bed.

Thor grabbed onto Loki's hand and held tight. "Loki? Can you hear me?"

There was no verbal response, only a subtle squeeze on Thor's hand that indicated Loki was alive and finally awake.

A relieved chuckle escaped Thor's smiling lips. "J.A.R.V.I.S., I require the presence of Friend Banner!"

**_...to be continued..._**

**Author's Note: Yes, in this version Frigga was kidnapped and sexually violated by Laufey, which I admit is rather dark. But this makes Loki her biological son, not adopted. I went down this route because during The Dark World, Thor points out that Loki had their Mother's 'tricks', while Thor had her trust. Why didn't she teach Thor her tricks? Perhaps, the ability to wield advanced magic skipped over Thor,but Loki managed to inherit it. Also, it seemed like Odin wasn't so much _unwilling_ to bond with Loki as did he with Thor, but he was _unable_ to bond with Loki despite Frigga and Loki managing to create a close bond.**

**Also, I find it interesting that when Loki picked up the 'Casket of AncientWinter's, his appearance took that of a FrostGiant, except his hair. FrostGiants are either bald or their hair is silver/white. Loki's hair remained black!**

**I hope this didn't offend anyone, that was never my intention. I don't take the idea of 'rape' and/or 'impregnation' lightly. I just figured since Frigga had such a forgiving, compassionate and empathetic nature that she'd be willing to care for a 'child of her violation' with genuine love and acceptance. **

**And just in case you don't know: the *patella is the clinical term for your knee cap and the *orbit is the clinical term for the facial bones that encircle and protect your eye.**

**Also, "The mind only knows what lies near the heart" stems directly from words of wisdom as spoken by Norse poets.**


	12. Questions

Natasha paced anxiously about the room with one arm crossed over her chest and her other hand stressfully combing through her red hair. "You're telling me... You're HONESTLY telling me that the_ war-criminal_ Loki is in this _very_ tower, _NOT_ in custody and receiving medical treatment?"

Tony was watching her every move like a cat stalking a mouse. "Yup. That about sums it up. Drink?"

Natasha stopped pacing and glared at Tony with the same ill humored stare to which he had quickly grown immune. "Stark, this is serious."

"So am I." He pushed the bottle of bourbon out of sight behind the bar. "Mostly."

The ever familiar A.I. voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. intervened. '_Doctor Banner; Master Odinson is requesting your presence in the infirmary_.'

"Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S." Bruce was obviously relieved to have an 'out' of the awkward confrontation. As he exited the room he flashed Tony a smug grin over his shoulder and stepped into the elevator's opened doors that once again, J.A.R.V.I.S. had automatically opened.

Natasha eyed Jane suspiciously. Jane was still unsure about the proper 'conduct' around a master assassin. Feeling compelled to ease the tension and perhaps even feeling a little protective toward Jane, Pepper finally spoke up on Jane's behalf.

"Look, Agent Romanoff I understand your concern and your anger and your confusion..."

Natasha kept her icy stare on an otherwise blank face as she locked her focus onto Pepper. She was intimidating without the slightest effort.

"...did I mention your anger?" Pepper was beginning to unnerve. "But, you know that Thor would NEVER bring Loki back to Earth unless he had no other option."

Natasha remained firm, still blatantly unconvinced of their decision to assist Loki.

"I'd also like the point out that there's a strong possibility that Loki could become an invaluable ally. An ally that S.H.I.E.L.D. would need if... you know... aliens attacked..." Pepper felt incredibly foolish trying to defend Loki and using _aliens_ as an excuse.

Jane looked over at Tony as if she were trying to urge him to chime in. Her gaze was so focused and intense that he could_ feel_ her looking at him. "What? I got nothing to add. Pepper did great."

"Tony..." Pepper was blushing from both frustration and embarrassment.

"Yes?"

"Shut up. Please."

"Okay." Walking away from the bar and toward the elevator Tony attempted to sound as casual as possible. "Since you don't need me here, I'll be elsewhere. Namely, not_ here_."

Natasha stepped in front of the elevator doors effectively cutting him off. "Stark, you will take me to the infirmary so I can give my official report to Director Fury."

Jane and Pepper gave Tony shared wide eyed looks of concern, but he stood his ground. "All right." His tone was flat. "We'll _ALL_ go."

The elevator doors opened and Tony extended his arm motioning for Natasha, Pepper and Jane to enter the elevator car. He followed after the three ladies and stood in the middle of the group of women. Hating awkward silences or tension, Tony made the only comment that came to mind. "I feel like I'm Charlie. And you're all my Angels. And I love it."

Pepper promptly elbowed Tony in the ribs before Natasha could kick his teeth in, or something else just as brutal. Jane just rolled her eyes shrugging off his lame joke.

Mercifully the elevator came to a halt at the 18th floor. The group stepped through the opened doors and into the infirmary. In the nearest medical bay the newly arrived foursome could see Thor securely holding Loki upright as Bruce carefully wrapped gauze and bandages over Loki's chest and torso. Thor attempted to keep the oxygen mask in place to ensure Loki's breathing was less stressful, but it did little to soothe his aching chest.

Natasha momentarily froze she was not expecting to see Loki in such a horrid state. Jane and Pepper continued to walk over to the medical bed while Tony stopped next to Natasha.

"Not quite the same man, is he?" His eyes were serious as he tried to gauge her reactions. "Remind you of anyone else you may officially or _unofficially_ know?"

Natasha stared in silence refusing to allow his words compromise her judgment.

"Thor had to make a tough choice." Tony continued. "Let Loki rot in whatever prison he had been taken to or risk his own life to rescue Loki, because he truly believes that there is still some good left in his little_ Brother_." He nonchalantly rubbed his chin in the classic deviant manner. "Remind _you_ of anyone?"

Natasha managed to expertly hide her emotions giving only the façade of the merciless assassin that the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. had come to know. Inside she felt conflicted, she understood only too well how a single act of faith can restore a person's heart.

Jane put her hand on Thor's shoulder as she stood behind him. She watched from the corner of her eye as Bruce continued to bandage Loki. "How is he?" It still pained her to see Loki so beaten down and broken.

"He has regained consciousness." Thor tried to sound confident but it was easily overlooked at the sight of Loki's injuries. "Friend Banner's medical care has been most beneficial."

Applying the final bits medical adhesive to the gauze to ensure the wounds stayed wrapped Bruce motioned for Thor to lay Loki back down. "Okay, that should tide him over. I'd also like to start a couple of I.V.'s. If that's okay."

Thor gave Bruce a puzzled glance. "'Ivy'? I do not understand." Again, Bruce's medical terminology was foreign to Asgardian ears.

"Basically an I.V. is a special tube that is inserted directly into a vein, usually in the arm and either fluid or antibi-" He paused a moment knowing that Thor would have no idea what an 'antibiotic' even was. "Medicine..." Bruce corrected and continued. "Can be precisely administered to assist in a persons recovery."

Thor looked over his shoulder at Jane who confidently nodded in approval of Bruce's request. He looked back toward Bruce. "Very well. Please, proceed."

Loki remained still and quiet wanting very little attention focused on him in his weakened state. Thor could sense Loki's fear and he returned his hand to his Brother's shoulder as a sign of reassurance. Loki struggled to scan the room through his swollen sore eyes. His body was still in shock from his torture, he could only feel heaviness and fatigue through every inch of his body.

Natasha stepped closer to the 'patient', her eye was immediately drawn to the display of Loki's x-ray which was still visible on the monitor overhead. _'I thought Asgardian's were more resilient than this.' _ She quickly pushed the sympathetic notion from her mind returning to her cold expression and presence.

Bruce noticed the gathered crowd and decided to speak up. "Right now he needs to rest. It'd be best if everyone left..."

Pepper promptly walked back toward the elevator grabbing onto Tony's arm and dragging him along with her as she went. "Let's go Tony. It's now officially 'later' and we have some things to discuss." Tony didn't even try to resist. He loved it when Pepper was assertive.

"Thor?" Jane gently spoke up. "Would you like me to stay or would you like some more time with Loki?"

Thor gave Jane a look of appreciation. His blue eyes were finally bright with the faintest glimmer of happiness. He nodded politely.

"Okay." Jane squeezed his shoulder one last time before leaving. She smiled at Bruce but then her smile quickly faded when she passed Natasha on her way over to the elevator. Tony and Pepper were patiently waiting in the elevator for her to join them.

Bruce had gathered up several splints and additional medical adhesive to stabilized Loki's fractured wrists, fingers, ankles, knee and shoulder. "After I finish bandaging his arms I'll start the I.V.'s, and then I'll check in him after a few hours."

Thor stood back and watched as Bruce continued to essentially mummify Loki with white. Even against the pure white fabric Loki's flesh still seemed so sickly pale, the dark bruises only intensified the contrasting tones. With the blood stains removed from Loki's chest, Thor could see the vague impression of a deep scar near the center of his ribcage. A scar that could have only been inflicted by the blade of a sword. The sight turned Thor's stomach. He knew the origin of the scar was from the very blade that had nearly taken Loki's life, when he readily sacrificed himself to protect Thor.

"Okay..." Bruce's voice pulled Thor's attention away from the past and back to the present. He looked up to see Bruce adjusting the 'drip' to the I.V. bags. He never even noticed that Bruce even inserted the needle into Loki's arm. "He's set up. This will keep him hydrated and keep infection at bay." Bruce checked the monitor one last time double-checking Loki's vitals. "Yeah, he's stable. He should be able to rest comfortably."

Natasha finally broke her silence. "What about pain killers?"

"Uh..." Bruce glanced at Thor before looking at Natasha. "I know pretty much nothing about 'Jotun' physiology, so as far as I know narcotics could be lethal."

At those words Thor tensed and he immediately gave Natasha a fierce look.

"I'm going to go back upstairs." Bruce tried to shatter the building tension subtly. "Care to join me, Miss Romanoff?"

"In a moment. I need to speak with Loki."

Thor and Bruce exchanged glances of insecurity before Thor's 'big Brother instincts' took over. "This will be acceptable as long as this conversation takes place during my presence."

Natasha crossed her arms signifying that she wasn't going to back down. "That is permitted."

Feeling unnecessary Bruce took his leave of the medical bay. He left behind a room full of anger and resentment, a room that he was very glad to escape.

Thor stood up straight and crossed his strong arms across his broad chest planting himself firmly between Natasha and Loki. "Bear in mind Lady Romanoff, he is still my Brother and I will protect him. He alone is my responsibility."

"Understood." She approached Thor without fear or hesitation. "Now, allow me to do my job."

Loki finally spoke up. "Thor?" He licked his still dried lips, his bandaged hand weakly pulled the oxygen mask from his face. "Where... am I?"

"Loki." Thor turned to his Brother grateful to hear is voice once again, though he sounded so pitiful. "You are safe. And you are among allies."

"How..." He breathed slowly trying to remember reality from dream. "How did I come to be... here?"

"I was informed of your imprisonment amongst the ranks of the Chitauri. Father bestowed the responsibility of the rescue upon my shoulders."

"You..." Loki felt a tear forming but his eyes were too swollen to let it fall. "Rescued me... Why?"

Thor smiled and put his hand on Loki's wrapped up arm. "You are my Brother. And my friend. I owed you a life debt. A debt that I would gladly pay a thousand times over."

"Thank-" He felt his throat suddenly dry, he forced himself to swallow before speaking again. "Thank you. Brother..."

Natasha approached the bed. "Loki." Her tone was unsympathetic. "Do you remember who I am?"

Loki weakly nodded, he couldn't see her face but recognized her voice.

"Good. Since you seem to be in a talkative mood, so talk to me."

Displeased with Natasha's candor Thor futilely attempted to stare the master assassin down over his shoulder.

"Thor..." Loki felt the impending 'showdown' and decided to defuse the situation. "I have much that I must answer for. I will not be harmed. You may leave us."

"Very well." Thor glared one last time at Natasha before reluctantly leaving Loki's side and the infirmary altogether. Standing in the elevator cat Thor nodded toward Loki, hoping that his Brother sensed the gesture of camaraderie as he left.

Natasha sat on the small chair next to Loki's bed. She kept her arms crossed over her chest then crossed her legs as she studied Loki's broken face. "Why are you here?"

Loki swallowed again, trying to ease the dryness in his throat. "Thor brought me here. I assume we are speaking of Earth, yes?"

"Correct. Why did Thor bring you _back_ to Earth?"

"On Asgard I was a prisoner and then believed dead. If I were to return to my... 'home'... I would be immediately reimprisoned for the rest of my days."

"Seems fitting enough. But execution is just as fitting in my book. So why were you allowed to live?"

"My Mother." Loki felt a twinge of sorrow at the memory of his late Mother.

"Pardon?" The last thing Natasha had expected from Loki was sentiment. "What does your Mother have to do with your punishment?"

"My Mother was the Queen of Asgard, and wife to Odin."

Her mind immediately focused on the word 'was'. _'So it's true, she's dead. __Jane told the truth_.' "And your Mother convinced Odin to spare your life?"

"Yes." Loki winced in pain, the physical shock was beginning to wear off and the pain was setting in. "Apparently I am not as monstrous as one might believe."

"And Thor had recruited you to assist in stopping this 'Malekith' and 'Aether' from destroying Asgard. Why?"

Loki sighed and quickly regretted the decision as the muscles in his chest tightened with excruciating pain that had just managed to hide from Natasha's eyes. "My part in this 'recruitment' was more of a guide. Odin had forbidden Thor from leaving Asgard. I already had several secret pathways strewn about the realm and subsequently they were the only option left. I showed Thor the alternate way into the Dark World, in exchange I was freed and was given the opportunity to avenge our Mother's murder."

Natasha closed her eyes. '_murder_'. "What I don't understand is how you managed to survive. Thor claimed that you died in his arms and Jane Foster substantiates his story."

He hesitated. "If you would be so kind, I would like to only to speak of this moment with Thor."

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"I am not 'hiding'. I merely wish to be honest with my Brother."

She started intently at Loki's face to gauge the sincerity of his claim before acknowledging the request. "Alright. Then answer this: Who had taken you prisoner after your return?"

Loki turned his head toward Natasha. He managed to barely open his eyes allowing bright green orbs to poorly focus on his interrogator. "The Chitauri."

"The Chitauri?" Natasha uncrossed her legs though her arms remained in place as she leaned forward with great interest. "Why would your former allies take you prisoner?"

"They were NOT-" Loki tried to sit up with anger at the accusation but forced himself to relax, the strain on his body caused great pain and caused the alarms on the monitor to sound off at his suddenly increased heart rate and blood pressure. "They were not my allies. They were my extortionists." He finished his sentence with a great deal of effort as he laid back down gingerly.

"What?" Her voice was flat with disbelief at Loki's answer and reaction. "What could they have possibly done to you to make you their puppet?"

"I was adrift. Lost in a seemingly eternal abyss amongst the stars. The Chitauri found me, recruited me and bestowed upon me ancient knowledge of the cosmos."

"They did all this for you in exchange for _what,_ exactly?"

"I was to lead the invasion against Earth as Thanos desired the power of the Tesseract. If I refused or failed in my mandatory quest, I was to be executed in 'her' honor."

"Wait... You chose to sacrifice billions of lives just to save your own?"

"No." He breathed out slowly. "I am _not_ the monster that you have egregiously labeled."

"Then what are you? A pushover? A 'saint' in disguise?" Her sarcasm was less than appreciated.

"Hardly." He forced his painful eyes to lock onto Natasha's. "Just as I controlled the mind of your ally Agent Barton and the mind of Dr. Selvig, the Chitauri used the power of the scepter to control my mind as well. Not to mention their control greatly compromised my own judgment."

Natasha leaned back in her chair and gave him a look that just screamed 'Bullshit!'. "I don't believe you."

"Do you believe your own eyes Miss Romanoff?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were 'reunited' with your Agent Barton, what trait did you first notice of him that had changed?"

Natasha thought back to that horrible moment where she had been forced to fight her own ally and friend on the helicarrier. "His eyes."

"Yes, what of them?"

"They had been covered in an unnatural blue film."

"And what of my eyes?"

She leaned in and studied Loki's face. "They're green-"

It was then she understood what Loki was trying to explain. During their first confrontation she had gotten a perfect view of his eyes as he threatened her life and the lives of the other Avengers. His eyes were blue, a very intense almost beautiful shade of blue.

Natasha broke off her eye contact as she mentally gathered the evidence that she had acquired. "Okay, so the Chitauri threatened you even before the invasion. And after you returned to Asgard you were found again by the Chitauri and taken prisoner for Thanos."

"Yes..." Loki's voice began to drift as his strength dwindled, his swollen eyes again closing.

"You mentioned a 'her', earlier. Who is she?"

"She was..." His body began to uncontrollably relax as fatigue overwhelmed his already weakened body.

"Hey, hey..." Natasha stood up and leaned over Loki. "Stay with me. Who is_ she_?"

Loki struggled to speak before submitting to the darkness. "Death..." He fell unconscious once more.

Natasha sighed. With a swift motion of her skilled hand she replaced the oxygen mask over Loki's face before turning away.

She had answers but they were not the answers she had been anticipating. As Natasha turned to leave she couldn't help but glance back at Loki with empathy. In the darkness of her own past, she knew all too well the helplessness of having no control over your own actions or decisions. She also knew how wonderfully freeing it felt to have someone give her a second chance at life.

She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button taking her back to the top floor. The doors opened and she found herself instantly face to face with Thor.

"He's still okay." She hid her vocal emotions perfectly. "He's asleep."

Thor walked into the elevator past her and eyed the buttons on the metallic panel warily. Natasha quickly reached back inside the elevator car and pressed the button labeled '18' for him. The metallic doors shut and she saw in the reflection on the closed doors four people eyeing her suspiciously from the center of the room.

She turned and faced her awaiting 'colleagues'. "I didn't harm Loki."

"I hope not." Jane finally confronted Natasha. "Not for your sake, but for Thor's."

Tony and Pepper looked at Jane with admiration. She seemed so meek and yet here she was standing up to a master assassin. Tony whispered in Pepper's ear. "_Must be the bourbon_."

Hating tension Bruce spoke up. "So... what did you find out Agent Romanoff?"

"Enough. For now." She instinctively kept her answer short and vague.

Tony was the next to interject. "Exactly what is 'enough'?" He hated S.H.I.E.L.D. tactics but he hated not knowing secrets even more.

"Enough to know that at the moment Loki is not a threat. As long as he's kept in the tower and has someone keeping an eye on him. I might be able to convince Director Fury to let him stay."

"And if you can't?"

"Then he will be taken into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody."

"Then what?"

Natasha didn't answer. Instead she turned back to the elevator, pressed the button and walked inside the opened doors. "Keep him secured. I will report later." On that note the doors closed and Agent Romanoff descended to the first floor of the tower.

"Tony..." Bruce sounded concerned. "If S.H.I.E.L.D. gets a hold of Loki, I think it's safe to say that he'll never be seen again."

"I agree."

Jane shuddered a little. "Then what can we do?"

"We..." Tony spoke in a tone filled with confident and relentless decision. "Are going to keep him safe and away from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Pepper put her hands on Tony's face and made his look at her. "Are you crazy? We can't keep him here!"

"Yes I am. And yes we can."

"Why?"

Bruce butted in with a driven tone. "Because I don't think Loki's a monster."

His three colleagues turned to him with astonishment, although Tony seemed to have a glint of admiration and pride.

"I saw the look in Natasha's eyes. She knows that everything that Thor and Jane, and even Loki have said is in fact the truth. She may be an assassin, but I think she still has enough of a heart left to keep a man from being tortured, and imprisoned without any Just cause."

"I hope you're right." Jane's voice was shaking with fear. "I don't think Thor would be able to handle another separation from Loki. Especially if it was permanent. I mean, _really_ permanent."

**_...to be continued..._**


	13. Answers

Thor patiently sat beside Loki's bed the for rest of the evening and all through the night. Loki managed to rest in relative comfort which was miraculous considering his devastating injuries. Around midnight Bruce had decided to check on Loki's welfare and Jane, who could not sleep, elected to join him. After silently creeping into the room Bruce checked the readings on the monitors, he expectedly found Loki still in stable condition. Thor struggled to stay awake until Jane insisted that he get some rest as well. She opened the nearby cabinet and found several extra blankets. She draped one blanket over her dear friend before laying second blanket over Loki.

Jane whispered in a sweet soft voice to Thor. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Her hand combed through his blonde hair affectionately.

Thor silently shook his head 'no' and smiled.

Leaving together Bruce and Jane left the two Brother's alone in the infirmary and returned to the top floor. It was late, everyone was tired but it seemed the only person who could sleep that night was Loki.

"Brother..." Thor addressed Loki somberly. "When you awaken, I must know the truth of your recovery. All of it."

Loki remained asleep, only vaguely aware of Thor's presence.

* * *

Back on the top floor Bruce and Jane were surprised to see Tony still awake and back behind the bar. Usually when the mad-genius couldn't sleep he would spend his time down in his lab tinkering away on yet another suit or improving features on the pre-existing models. But that was back in his home in Malibu, the home that he lost to the 'Mandarin'. Right now, Tony was trying to find a new routine to preoccupy his energetic mind in the dead of night.

"So..." Tony was rummaging through the impressive selection of alcohol that lined the wall just behind the bar. "I take it our 'guest' is still among the living?"

"Yeah... What are you doing?" Bruce's curiosity had been piqued by Tony's actions.

"Looking for something to drink."

"Did you run out of bourbon?"

"Yeah... three hours ago."

"...And that wasn't enough?"

"Nope." Tony turned back to the bar empty handed and rested his palms against the flat surface of the bar top. "I can't find it."

"What?"

In walked Pepper from the shadowed hallway with a full bottle of bourbon in her hand. "This?" She almost taunted Tony as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's what I want." Tony pointed at the bottle and gave Pepper a pathetic 'gimme!' look.

"No."

"It's mine."

"You've had enough."

"Clearly I haven't or I wouldn't want more."

Paying little attention to the 'lover's quarrel' in the room, Jane sat on the couch heavily. Her eyes looked just as heavy, but far more tired. "What's the plan for Loki?" She tried to change the subject to a more important topic.

Pepper sat beside Jane on the couch and jokingly handed her the bottle of bourbon. "We don't know. _Yet_."

Running her hands through her brown hair Jane playfully accepted the bottle and stared at its contents, but her desire to drink the alcohol had suddenly passed. "We can't let him be taken away. He'd never survive S.H.I.E.L.D. custody."

"I know." Pepper's voice was empathetic. "We won't let them get ahold of Loki."

"I gotta ask..." Tony sat on the second couch opposite of Jane and Pepper. "What makes you so sure that we can really trust Loki? The man didn't earn the nickname's 'God of Mischief', 'God of Lies', 'God of Deception' and 'the Trickster' for no reason, you know?"

Pepper flashed a puzzled look at Tony, who as usual, was quick to respond.

"What? I've been brushing up on my Norse mythology ever since the invasion. Now granted the man has some excruciatingly bizarre and slightly self-destructive issues-"

"Compared to who?" Pepper teased.

"Well consider the source: If I, Tony Stark is accusing another person of having issues, then they _must_ be pretty damn_ messed up_..."

"Tony..."

"What? That's what I read! And by the way, whatever you do don't bring up horses..."

"Tony. Please stop." Pepper was resting her face in her palm.

Tony threw his hands up in the air admitting defeat. (for the moment) "Alright. But I stand by my concern."

Almost daring to admit his agreement with Tony, Bruce sat beside his friend on the couch. "He has a point Jane. How do you know that Loki isn't just leading us into an elaborate trap and seeking revenge?"

Jane looked up, her heavy eyes looking sad. "Because I was there when Loki died in Thor's arms. He didn't hesitate to protect Thor, just as he didn't hesitate to push me out of the way of an attack or use his own body to shield me from Thor's lightning. Everything Loki seems to do has a purpose. If he wanted to get revenge on Thor, he would've just let me die and he would've abandoned Thor as soon as he could. But he didn't. He stayed at Thor's side until the end."

"I get that." Tony almost sounded guilty. "But, how did he come back from the dead?"

"I don't know." Jane kept replaying the events of that horrible day in her mind over and over again, until she found herself focusing on the events from this morning. "Why did _you_ help Loki if you're so certain he's a threat?"

Tony folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the couch. "Because I know what it's like to be in trouble and to need someone's help. And sometimes that person is someone you've never met before, or someone you never made the time to get to know. And it's only after they're gone do you realize how much you wish you would've just given them a chance..."

"A chance to do... what?" Jane asked.

Tony frowned and stared into nothingness. "Anything."

Heaviness filled the air weighing uncomfortably over their heads. The tense silence that followed added to the nearly suffocating weight.

Bruce looked at his watch. "Look, it's almost 1am. I think we should get some sleep and talk about it in the morning."

"Good idea." Pepper agreed wholeheartedly. "Jane, did you ever find your room?"

Jane thought about it for a moment and blushed. "No, actually I didn't... Weird day."

"Come with me."

Jane smiled and put the bottle of bourbon on the floor before she followed Jane down the hall. As the duo disappeared from sight Tony made a grab for the bourbon.

Echoing down the hall Pepper threatened Tony. "Don't even _think_ about touching the bourbon!"

As Tony retracted his grip and leaned back on the couch, Bruce started laughing. "How did she know what you were going to do?"

"She's good. Very, _very_ good."

* * *

It was quiet in the infirmary with the exception of Loki's semi-labored breathing. The only other sound was the quiet beeping of the monitor's attached to Loki chest, but soon the rhythm became unnoticed white noise.

A large digital clock near the elevator displayed in red light, '04:58'. Asgardian's had no need of a clock to tell time. Time itself was just an illusion to the near-immortal inhabitants of Asgard, but on this night the hours seemed to tick by slowly and painfully.

Thor leaned back in his chair trying to get comfortable when he felt an odd sensation pressing against his hip. Using his hand he located the source within a pouch on his belt. Opening the leather pouch Thor took hold of the objects and examined them in his large hand. The two Oracle Spheres, given to him by Heimdall, still glowed with a soft green hue. He never understood why on Asgard the color changed from amethyst to emerald green, but he didn't care.

He looked at Loki and lifted up the blanket that covered his Brother, and placed one of the sphere's beneath Loki limp hand before replacing the other sphere back into the pouch.

Barely asleep Loki felt the smooth texture of the orb beneath his palm, and he instinctively gripped the object tightly. "A gift?" His words were muffled by the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

Thor felt guilty for waking his Brother but he was also happy to see him conscious once more. "A reminder."

"To exactly what, is this trinket to remind me?"

"Asgard."

"Prison."

"No, Loki, home. You must not think in such a negative manner. Asgard was your home." Thor gently pulled the mask away allowing Loki's words to flow more clearly.

"I believe the operative word in your statement was in fact, 'was'."

Thor didn't know how to respond, he leaned forward and placed his hand on Loki's arm over the blanket. "Loki. I know you are unwell and feel great pain, but I must ask: How did you escape the Dark World?"

Loki's arm became tense beneath Thor's grip. He knew he needed to tell the truth; not only because he needed to prove to Thor that he could again trust him, but to keep his promise to their late Mother. His response was quick and vague. "Magic."

"Magic? What type of magic holds the power to defeat death?"

"None, there is no such magic known."

"I do not understand."

"My magic,_ Mother's_ magic..." Loki paused momentarily, the thought of his Mother still ached in his healing heart. "Had kept my body from completely submitting to death."

"And you knew of this ability for how long?"

"I was unaware that the magic I possessed had such a power. I awoke alone on the Dark World, my magic had nearly completed healing the wound in my chest. The strength necessary for such an accomplishment was heavily taxing on my already taxed body."

"Making your death an illusion."

"Not quite. It's more accurate to describe my death as merely a 'mimickery'."

"Why did you not inform me of your survival?"

Loki swallowed nervously. "In a way, I did."

"What? When and how? When I returned to Asgard, Father confirmed your death..."

"No, Thor. You did not speak with Father."

"What?" His voice was filled with deeply rooted emotional pain as he continued to question his Brother.

"I had returned to Asgard in the guise of a guard. I alone informed Father of my believed 'death'."

"Why? Why would you play such a trick of cruelty?"

"It was not my intention to be 'cruel'. I had a rare opportunity to experience a genuine emotional reaction from Father, regarding my welfare."

"You were curious about how Father would react to the news of the death of his son?" Thor was completely offended by Loki's actions, his voice was filling with anger as he rose to his feet.

"I needed to know if Father truly loved me, or simply accepted me for the sake of Mother! I had to know. I had the _right_ to know..."

"And now you _do_ know. What was Father's reaction? Or to be more specific; what was the reaction you had anticipated?"

Loki felt ashamed. He no longer wanted to confess his true actions to Thor but the promise to their Mother gave him the courage to continue his story. "Father seemed... upset."

"Honestly Loki, what had you anticipated?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I had never before seen Father express his true emotions outside of anger or disappointment. Neither reaction seemed fitting for the news that I had to bear."

Thor found himself again without a response. Perhaps Odin's favoritism toward Thor was true. "Loki, _when_ did you inform _me_ of your survival? Please tell me."

"After I told Father of my presumed fate he had retreated to his private chambers. Shortly after his departure a second guard arrived with news of your victory on Midgard. I told the guard that I would inform Father and the guard was promptly dismissed."

"You took Father's place upon the throne?" Thor almost seemed afraid of the idea, but the offense at the idea of a 'false king' was stronger.

"Yes." As he spoke he felt an immense weight of guilt lift away from his heart.

"Why? Why not tell Father the truth?"

"Father had already decided that I was to be put to death: You cannot kill a dead man. Father also expressed his immense disapproval of your woman, Jane Foster. Even going to such lengths as forbidding your exit from Asgard in order to save her life. Did you really expect him to give you his blessing or admit his pride in your feats?" As he spoke the monitors began to screech as his heart rate soared with his emotional response.

Thor leaned over Loki's bed, his own heart started to ache with the knowledge that he had never said a true 'good-bye' to his Father. As his powerful hands clenched into tight fists he turned suddenly and punched the bare wall with such force he left a crater that was double the size of his fist deep in the reinforced wall. The room shook with the impact causing J.A.R.V.I.S.'s sensors to react, as well.

"Loki..." Thor calmed his tone as he turned back to his defenseless Brother. "Your lies..."

"I did not lie." His shaking voice humbled Thor's rage further. "When I spoke to you in Father's voice, I spoke only the truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth of Father's love and pride for you, and your worthiness of Mjolnir, and of Asgard's loss of a truly great king."

Such words of compassion and honesty were seldom spoken by the God of Mischief which did not go unnoticed by Thor. "Your admission is most unlike your natural self, Loki."

"I have changed in my time of... imprisonment." His mind flashed back to his torture by the Chitauri and guiding dreams of his Mother.

"For the better?"

"That has yet to be seen, but I hope so." The screeching alarms of the monitors fell silent.

Thor began pacing the length of the infirmary trying to remain calm and composed as the next burning questions were sure to be heart wrenching. "How did the Chitauri find you?"

Loki took in a deep breath before resuming his tale. "After your return to Midgard, I took my own leave of Asgard. I returned to the Dark World, once more in the guise of a guard, knowing that no one would be in search of a dead man. Shortly after I stepped into the realm, my magic had been completely drained and my disguise lost."

"The Chitauri had a rare opportunity, and they took it." Thor easily followed the chain of events as Loki laid out the links of his tale.

Loki nodded slowly and took in another breath. "My demise had all but been promised by Thanos before the invasion of Earth had even commenced. To his credit, the man did keep his word."

"There is one last detail that I do not understand."

"What is that?"

"Heimdall had seen a faint glimpse of your imprisonment even though the Chitauri exist beyond the Nine Realms. How is it that he saw beyond what he could not see?"

"I... do not know." Loki was unaware of Heimdall's assistance in his rescue. "How is it possible for you to_ travel_ beyond the Nine Realms into an abyss beyond even Heimdall's sight?"

Thor took the Oracle Sphere from his pouch once again, he held the mystical object in the palm of his hand and studied it. "The Oracle Sphere."

"Oracle..." The artifact in question was surprisingly unknown to Loki.

"I possessed one while Heimdall possessed its partner. The power of the spheres increased Heimdall's sight which allowed your rescue to become possible."

Loki gripped the sphere in his fist tighter, a faint green glow escaping between his fingers. "The power of the sphere's keeps one bonded to the other."

Thor was amused by Loki's choice of words, how well they mirrored Heimdall. "Indeed. 'A bond that can not broken; only lost.'"

"Like the bond of a Mother to her sons..." Loki felt his Mother's presence, but whether it was in his mind or in reality he could not tell.

"Yes..." Thor finally understood the true message in Heimdall's words. '_And like that of... Brothers_...' He kept the thought to himself as he studied the sphere in his hand watching the color change once again. This time the sphere took on a ruby red glow.

The sun was beginning to rise basking the room in a warm amber hue of renewed hope. The Brother's unknowingly talked throughout the night and well into the morning.

"Dawn..." Loki felt the warm rays of the sun beginning to shine on his bruised but calm face.

"Rest well. I will return at noon my Brother." Thor patted Loki's shoulder.

Thor walked out of the infirmary and into the elevator. Loki sleeping soundly for the first time since that fateful day on Jotunheim.

And for the first time since the Dark World, Thor felt a sense of peace resting within his own noble heart.

**_...to be continued..._**

**Author's Note: For those of you who are well versed in Norse Mythology, you're welcome!**


	14. Return of a Foe

As Thor stepped onto the top floor of the tower he found himself alone for the first time since he and Jane first arrived the morning before. It was an odd sensation. What was even stranger was the sight of Mjolnir sitting on the landing pad where he and Loki had returned. Completely caught up in the moment of Loki's near death, Thor had left the hammer abandoned.

Unable to sleep despite his overwhelming fatigue he wandered aimlessly about his new home. He hadn't even had the chance to familiarize himself with his new settings yet.

'_Master Odinson_...' J.A.R.V.I.S. had been continuously monitoring activity in the tower ever since its initial construction. '_It is now just past six a.m., you have not slept and sensors indicate a steady incline in your vital signs in direct correlation to your fatigue_. _I strongly suggest you rest in your private quarters before you collapse.'_

"I am..." Thor was still very unfamiliar to the concept of an artificial intelligence monitoring the tower, let alone telling him to 'go to bed', like he was a child. Although he was ready to admit that the idea of sleep seemed to be the correct course of action. "I am unsure of where I am permitted to rest."

'_Right this way, sir_.' Several dim lights that were installed in the ceiling of the long hallway suddenly flashed on, creating a trail.

Following the 'path' down the hall Thor found himself outside a large closed door. The doors opened automatically and revealed its interior as a comfortable, yet plain bedroom. A very large bed complete with a red blanket and large fluffy red pillows rested against the far wall, Jane was already asleep beneath the thick covers. A single massive wardrobe was against the wall opposite the bed and several bare book shelves lined the surface of a third wall. There was a second door that lead into a private bathroom and a third door which opened into moderately sized closet. Large windows which took up the remaining fourth wall overlooked the city skyline, allowing the rising sun to beam through and light up the room. However J.A.R.V.I.S. artificially tinted the glass to keep the room from becoming too bright.

Thor stared in awe of the room, it wasn't home but it was beyond acceptable. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to Jane. He watched her as she slept soundly for a moments before he too fell asleep. A peaceful memory from his childhood with Loki acted as his dream.

* * *

Tossing and turning violently in his sleep, Bruce suddenly sat up in his bed with a jolt of fear. A cold sweat ran down his face and neck drenching his shirt, causing the fabric to stick uncomfortably to his chilled skin. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and took a deep breath. Nightmares had become a very frequent phenomenon in Bruce's life, but of all the nightmares he had ever endured it was memories as his time as 'the other guy' that affected him the deepest. Specifically his memories of the alien invasion, and of Loki.

Bruce untangled his legs from the mangled sheets on the bed. He climbed out of the bed and pulled off his sweat drenched shirt and pants, his legs were actually shaking from the intensity of the dream. Wandering into the bathroom he studied his paled reflection in the mirror on the medicine cabinet. His eyes were no longer his natural shade of brown, instead they were the same shade of green that belonged exclusively to 'the other guy'. Splashing cold water over his face from the faucet, Bruce took a deep breath and composed himself.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., what's the current time?"

'_It is now 06:16 am, sir_.'

"Thanks." He dared to look at his reflection one more time but this time he saw his own brown eyes looking back at him. "Good..."

Almost afraid to go back to sleep, Bruce decided that he would check on Loki's condition instead. Returning to his room Bruce threw on a clean shirt, pair of jeans and slipped on a pair of shoes before leaving his room and casually walking through the sitting area of the top floor. He pressed the call button for the elevator, while waiting for the doors to open he stared intently at his reflection on the metallic surface. At last the car arrived. Bruce stepped inside pressed button '18'.

As he exited the elevator onto the 18th floor he was shocked to see Loki, not only awake but standing! The once frail man was standing tall with his arms behind his back, the Oracle Sphere in his grip standing in front of the broad window with his eyes closed allowing the warm rays of the sun to shine over his broken body. A faint green aura encompassed his stationary form.

"Loki? Are you..."

Upon hearing Bruce's voice the green aura faded away from Loki's body. Loki opened his eyes and looked at the glass window, studying the Bruce's vague reflection that had been cast upon its surface. But instead of seeing Bruce Banner's face Loki could see the distinct features of 'the other guy'. He hid his remaining fear of encountering 'the other guy' perfectly.

"Doctor Banner." Loki acknowledged Bruce's arrival, he nodded respectfully as he spoke.

Bruce could see an immediate visible difference in Loki's injuries. "You're body... It's healing."

The bruises that once covered Loki's body had nearly faded completely. He was now able to support his own weight without the aid of the splints and no longer needed the oxygen mask to breath normally. His eyes were fully opened as the swelling bruises that once obstructed his sight had decreased significantly, though the sickly purple discoloration yet lingered. His ribcage however was still evidently damaged and would require more time to fully heal.

Loki spoke in a calm composed manner. "Before my captivity my magic had been completely drained. I was unable to recover during my... torture." The word tasted almost as vile as 'Laufey'.

"You can use your _magic_ to _heal_?"

"Apparently so. Unfortunately it requires a great deal of concentration and energy."

"But it must come in handy, right?"

"It has its beneficial moments. However, I find the process to be a bit of a hindrance."

"And how is that?"

Loki looked away from Bruce's reflection and back toward his own. "I have become too reliant on this power. It has been many years since I have had to endure the full pain that results from battle."

Bruce tilted his head as he tried to understand Loki's explanation. "So, you've lost your appreciation for your power?"

"To a degree, yes. One of my many gifts and alliances that I have long since lost appreciation."

"Loki, you don't have to punish yourself. If Thor thought you were still a danger, he never would've... Well, he wouldn't have brought you back to Earth, that's for sure."

"Doctor Banner, do you know how it feels to live with an unyielding hatred festering inside your heart, leaving you hollow with a perpetually black scar so dark that no light can ever shine through? So deep and painful that no amount of love or kindness could ever mend the damage?" Loki looked up and stared past his own reflection in the glass and toward the awakening dawn. "I do..."

"I do too, actually..."

Loki returned his gaze to Bruce. "Do you now?"

"Look, I-" A sudden burst of energy filled the room cutting Bruce off mid-sentence.

J.A.R.V.I.S.'s sensors sent off an alert warning the patrons of the tower of the possible danger while bathing the room in red light. A single massive form appeared in the room. It gazed upward from beneath its helmet and glared at Loki with its unnaturally blue eyes, which seemed much brighter in contrast to being surrounded by leathery red skin.

Loki recognized the creature immediately and dared to utter its name. "Thanos..."

"Thanos?" Bruce repeated with confusion as he eyed the strange being cautiously.

The being known as Thanos pointed at Loki, his fingernail resembled more like a claw than an actual nail. "Your suffering has only begun... Son of Laufey..."

Sensing danger Bruce planted himself between Loki and Thanos. "Stay behind me." Bruce instructed Loki as his own eyes began to glow green, his lifted his hand as if he could use his palm to deflect an impending attack from Thanos.

"Stop!" Loki stepped forward, standing beside Bruce. "This is merely an illusion of Thanos. What Midgardian's refer to as a 'projection'."

Bruce immediately calmed stopping his transformation before it began.

"Granted an illusion of Thanos is just as threatening as the actual beast, there is no need to indulge his unwarranted challenge." Loki's voice was steady as he sarcastically stood his ground against his former captor.

Thanos grinned a vile sneer of arrogance, from behind his back he revealed a bronze-looking spear in his hand. He rang his thumb along the razor edge of the spear's arrow-like tip. "In three days, before the sun sets on this pitiful rock, you shall understand what it truly means to suffer. Soon you will _all_ come to respect Thanos and Death."

Loki spoke out once again. "I respect you as much as I fear you; and to clarify, I am not afraid."

Just as quickly as Thanos appeared the villainous illusion flashed away leaving Loki and Bruce alones in the infirmary once again.

Bruce turned to Loki with concern. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"As do I."

"How do we stop Thanos?"

"'We', Doctor Banner?" Loki spoke with an inquisitive tone.

"Yes, Loki. No one in this tower is going to let you face that..._ thing_ alone."

"In light of Thanos' visit, perhaps we should inform the rest of the tower inhabitants about this situation."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

"What the hell happened J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony was on edge and demanded an answer from his ever present A.I. The sensors had awakened everyone in the tower but no official explanation had been given.

'_There was an intense energy wave focused on the Eighteenth Floor_.'

"The infirmary?"

'_Correct, sir_.'

Pepper quickly and efficiently checked the readings on a monitor that was mounted in the wall. "It doesn't look like anything was damaged..."

"Damage or not; what caused it?" Tony logically asked.

"Loki?" Pepper suggested sadly.

"Maybe." His voice weighed heavily with possible disappointment.

As if called, the elevator doors opened and out stepped Bruce and Loki. They were surprised to see Tony and Pepper were already awake and checking the security systems.

"Hey, speak of the devil." Tony immediately focused on Loki.

Loki gave Tony a strange look. "'Devil'?"

"Figuratively, not literally..."

"I see..." Loki sounded unconvinced.

"Wait." Tony couldn't believe how much better Loki looked. "Weren't you pretty much _dead_ yesterday?"

Bruce interrupted. "Long story short, he's fine! Look, we have a new problem-"

"What has happened?" Thor joined the group a pale looking Jane was by his side. He noticed Loki and was just as perplexed as Tony. "Brother, you are..."

"Thanos." Loki practically blurted the name trying to keep everyone on the more important subject. "Thanos has found where I am and has threatened revenge."

Thor approached his Brother and put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "He will not succeed. We will not allow it."

"Hey, who's Thanos?" Tony, again, asked the logical question.

Loki sighed. "Thanos is the very foe that recruited my allegiance with the Chitauri. I was given, by him, ancient knowledge and the scepter connected to the Tesseract. He claimed that his goal was to use the Tesseract to conquer Midgard, as well as the adjoining realms."

"'Claimed'? That sounds suspicious." Tony answered hastily.

"During my imprisonment I discovered Thanos in fact has an infatuation... with Death."

"Infatuation? As in he... _Loves_ it?"

"Indeed. He believes that Death can become his eternal companion. He commits as much violence as he can to end the lives of many inhabitants as possible solely as a means to please and attract Death."

"That's messed up." Tony was blunt and accurate.

Bruce interjected. "What do we have to do to stop him?"

"For now, I believe it would be best for all of Midgard if I were to become absent."

"No, Loki." Thor then put both of his hands on Loki's shoulders and locked his blue eyes onto his green eyes. "You are not to leave this world. You will no longer be alone."

"Thor, do not be foolish. My presence attracted Thanos to this world, he will destroy anything and anyone in his path. He will stop at _nothing_ to kill me."

Bruce put his hand on Loki's shoulder as well. "That's why you're not going to face him alone. I already said 'we' didn't I?"

Jane approached Loki and smiled. "I owe you my life, so I'll do what I can to help." She put her hand over Thor's.

"She's right." Pepper agreed.

Tony chimed in. "And where Pepper goes, I go. So it looks like you're stuck with all of us pal."

Loki looked down and shut his eyes as he felt for the first time since he could remember true love and companionship. '_Thank you_.' He looked again at his new allies. "Why would you risk your own lives to save mine? Am I not after all an enemy to Midgard, to this 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' and to 'the Avengers'?"

Thor silently turned his gaze toward Jane who didn't know what to say. But Bruce did, he answered for her.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Look at me."

"I do not understand."

"I'm a monster. At least, that's what I used to think. Now I know 'the other guy'..." He paused to rephrase his dialogue. "The 'Hulk', can actually be guardian. If I had stayed hidden and never met anyone here, then I never would've known this was even possible."

Tony cleared this throat. "At one time I was called 'The Merchant of Death' because of all the weapons that I helped create, and I allowed myself to be blinded with the notion that I was actually saving lives. Not true. It turned out my weapons cost more lives than they saved. I only realized this after my own weapons were used against me, nearly killing me. Then a man that I never knew saved my life. He gave me my second chance. I probably didn't deserve it, but I got it. Now I'm trying to be a better person." He looked at Pepper and smiled. "Emphasis on 'trying'."

"Brother..." Thor spoke with pride. "I was not always worthy of Mjolnir, you knew this better than anyone on Asgard but I did not listen. Only after I lost my hammer, my power and had been banished did I come to appreciate all the gifts that I had been given." He smiled at Jane. "If I had not met Jane, then I would not have my second chance."

Loki shrugged his shoulders and took a few steps away from the gathered crowd. "Am_ I_ worthy of a second chance?"

"Yes." Jane finally spoke up. "You proved your worth in the Dark World."

"Let's face it." Tony interrupted humorously. "You're not the only one with issues." Tony clapped his hands together. "Right enough with emotional drama. J.A.R.V.I.S., open a lint of communication with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Agent Romanoff." Everyone flashed a grin, except Loki. "Let's contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and let them know we're about to kick some ass."

'_Sir, I am unable to make contact with S.H.I.E.L.D_.'

"What? How's that possible?"

'_Unknown. It appears all secured links and channels have been severed_.'

"What's going on?" Pepper sounded very concerned.

Loki stood back and watched as everyone else sprung into action.

"I'm not sure." Tony immediately went to work on the monitors, checking connections and power levels. Everything was normal.

Jane suddenly put a hand to her mouth. "I'll be back." She darted off down the hallway.

"Is she alright?" Pepper asked Thor who watched as she disappeared from sight.

"She is not well this morning."

Pepper thought back to the night before and how Jane suddenly seemed to lose interest in drinking. _'Or last night_.'

"Bruce give me a hand." Tony wanted a second opinion as he assessed the situation. "Does this look suspiciously like S.H.I.E.L.D.'s work to you?"

On the display was footage of bizarre reports stemming from Washington D.C., and to the side of the screen was a list of confirmed S.H.I.E.L.D. channels that were no longer active.

Bruce crossed his arms. "What _IS_ going on?"

**_...to be continued..._**


	15. 1st Day - Isolated but Not Alone

All the surveillance systems and Stark Industry satellites had been reprogrammed to monitor any activity from S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony was sitting behind a large metal desk with his eyes glued to the half dozen displays that were attached to the desk. He was rubbing his stiff neck anxiously.

"Any luck?" Pepper sat beside Tony who was still trying to communicate with S.H.I.E.L.D. She was carrying two mugs of coffee, one of which she offered him.

"No." He greedily accepted the coffee and gulped half of the mug. "I'm kind of torn about this, but I think S.H.I.E.L.D. may actually be gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"I mean _gone_. As in, they no longer exist."

"How's that even possible?"

"I don't know. But I get the feeling that we're going to be on our own for quite a while." He finished the other half of his coffee.

"God, I hope you're wrong."

"So do I, but how often has that happened?" He put the empty mug on the desk top.

"Not often enough."

"Sorry, I'll try harder to be wrong from now on."

* * *

Bruce knocked on the closed door of Jane's bedroom, his 'doctorly' instincts were still in gear. She weakly responded from her private bathroom. "Come in..."

"Hey." He stepped into the room but stood just outside the doorframe of the bathroom to keep from invading her space. "How're you feeling?"

Jane was still lurched over the bowl of the toilet, her face was pale with just a hint of nauseated green in her cheeks. Her eyes had a glaze over them and a fine sheen of sweat forming on her brow and face. She sat back on her heels and brushed her loose brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." On slightly shaky legs Jane rose to her feet and walked over to the sink. She leaned over the basin and turned on the tap, using her hand she cupped some water and rinsed out her mouth.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Uh..." She stood straight up and looked at her unflattering pallor in the mirror. "A month ago back in London, even before the whole Dark World attack, it was raining like crazy and I caught up in it a few times." She turned to face Bruce. "I guess I caught a cold and couldn't shake it. And now with all the changes and stress of having Loki around, and now some alien guy is threatening revenge... It just flared up."

"Uh-huh..." Bruce wanted to respect her self-diagnosis, after all she was a 'doctor' too, but he had something _else_ in mind. "What about last night. How much alcohol did you drink?"

"Just two shots of bourbon."

"Two? Really?"

"Yeah. After I had the first, it tasted kind of weird but I figured even if I didn't like the taste it would help me relax a little."

"And you stopped at two because of the odd taste?"

"Yeah." She arched her eyebrow at the unusual question. "And I started to feel a little nauseous soon after. But I hadn't eaten all day, so I'm not surprised."

"You didn't eat? Did you not have an appetite or were you feeling nauseous then?"

Jane's face immediately drained of color. "A little of both..."

"Jane? What is it?" Bruce could see that, she too, was beginning to lean toward his _other_ diagnosis.

"I'm... I'm not sure. I mean, I have an idea but... I'm not sure. I mean, it's crazy!"

"Do you want me to help you or-"

"No! No..." Her voice had become as shaky as her legs. "Just... can you please keep this quiet? I don't want everyone else to know. I mean, I don't want them worrying about me."

"Of course. But if you _do_ want my help, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank-" She put her hand to her mouth again before promptly returning to her bathroom and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Loki had returned to the infirmary. Before battle he had always instinctively sought isolation so he could meditate in private. He stood in the rays of the afternoon sun, the warmth felt soothing on his pale flesh. The gauze that wrapped his broken ribs and covered the healing cuts remained in place, not as a medical necessity but because Loki wanted to keep his injuries and forming scars concealed fro prying eyes as long as possible.

"Brother?" Thor exited the elevator knowing Loki would be in the infirmary. He saw the intense look of concentration on his Brother's face. "What is on your mind?"

"What my mind bears is not of your concern."

"No Loki, do not shut me out. Not again. Speak your mind."

He sighed heavily before finally confessing his thought. "My birth has caused only chaos and strife amongst those who had ever crossed my path. Thus, I am a burden to all."

"Loki, your are my Brother and dearest friend. You never have been, nor will you ever be a burden. You must get this foolish notion out of your mind."

"Did Father ever speak of my_ true_ origin?" He turned and faced his Brother.

"Yes. He told of your Jotun blood and of his decision to claim you as his own."

"That is all he spoke? I am not surprised."

"What do you mean? What information am I not aware?"

Loki sighed again and closed his eyes. "I was only recently made aware of the events surrounding my birth, but I know it to be the truth." He turned and locked his green eyes onto Thor's blue eyes. "I am the end result of violation of the most heinous nature: I am the blood son of Laufey, and of Frigga."

"Immediate rage at the thought of his Mother's violation overwhelmed Thor's psyche. "What? Who told you this tale?"

"Mother."

Thor's eyes widened with unexpected shock, he knew from Loki's voice that his answer was sincere. "When did she speak with you? During my exile from Asgard? Why would she not speak the truth with me after my return?"

"Thor, her words came to me while I was laying near death. She guided me back into the land of the living, urging my atonement for my past indiscretions."

"How is this possible?"

"You admitted yourself that while _you_ inherited her_ trust_, _I_ inherited her_ tricks_. A bond of magic allowed her spirit to reconnect with my own."

"You spoke with Mother? Is she..." His words were caught by a sudden sob in his throat.

"Mother is at peace. And she expressed her given blessing to you and to Jane Foster."

Thor felt his heart suddenly lighten. "What else did Mother say?"

Loki softened his expression. "Mother is proud of you and the warrior you have become. She wishes for us to reunite as Brother's in arms. As _actual_ Brother's in arms."

Thor looked away as single tear escaped his eye. "I will continue to make Mother proud. I swear it."

"You dare to admit to a monster as your Brother?"

"You are not a monster. If Mother could see you as her son and accept you without hatred, I have not the right to disagree. You _are_ my Brother, Loki. Nothing will ever change this."

Loki wanted desperately to believe Thor's words but hesitation to trust still lingered in his heart. "Do you believe it is truly possible for a reunion? The trust between us has long since been broken."

"No, not broken. Only lost." Thor unconsciously repeated Heimdall's words as he took his Oracle Sphere from the pouch on his belt and gripped it tight. "You've proven your merit for trust during our final battle on the Dark World. You've also restored your honor. And avenged Mother. Surely Father will-"

'_Masters Odinson's_... J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted the conversation. '_Master Stark is requesting your presence on the top floor of the tower_.'

"Shall we be off then?" Thor walked toward the elevator doors and waited for Loki to join him before pressing the call button.

* * *

"Keep me posted on your progress J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony intently focused on the electronic screen of the monitor. Pepper was still sitting silently next to him, but by now the stress was causing her to nervously chew on her fingernails.

'_Will do, sir_.'

The elevator doors opened and moving together Thor and Loki stepped onto the top floor. "Friend Stark, what news?" Thor was ready for battle and his voice carried his enthusiasm vividly.

"Nothing you need to worry about just yet 'Fabio'."

"Then why summon us?" He completely ignored the implied nickname.

"Because I said '_yet'. _J.A.R.V.I.S. still has some calculations to run."

From down the hallway Bruce arrived, he too, had been summoned by J.A.R.V.I.S. "Figure out what's going on?"

"Not just yet." Tony spun around in the rotating chair to look at Bruce. "Where's Jane?"

"Uh, she's sleeping."

"Why? Are we that boring?"

"No, she has the flu."

"Oh. Do me a favor and keep her away from me. At least until she's better, 'kay?"

"...Sure..." Bruce was still getting used to Tony's more callous remarks.

"Tony!" Pepper sounded offended on Jane's behalf. "It's not her fault she got sick."

"I never-"

Thor cut Tony off before he had a chance to defend his remark. "She is of my care, I will take responsibility for her health."

"Okay." Tony decided it was best to not confront a God, especially about that God's girlfriend.

'_Sir, I have finished analyzing the connection errors associated with S.H.I.E.L.D_.' Luckily J.A.R.V.I.S. intervened and changed the subject.

"And? What's going on J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

'_There was a breach of security within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s communications and protocol_.'

"What caused it?"

'_By all records obtained, a mole had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. and has now successfully taken over_.'

"A mole?" Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of all the secret organizations that secretly control the world, I never would've guessed that S.H.I.E.L.D. would ever fall victim to a mole."

Pepper's first thought was for the potential victims of the takeover. "Were there any distress signals sent out?"

'_Negative_.'

Pepper resumed chewing on her fingernails while everyone else remained in silence as the building fear swept over the tower.

"J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony was hesitant to keep asking questions. "Has there been any line of communication sent out from agent's Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Director Nick Fury or Steve Rogers?"

'_Negative. All lines of S.H.I.E.L.D. communication has been offline for the past twenty-seven hours and 44 minutes_.'

Bruce sat on the couch and leaned forward to rest his chin in his hands. "Even Captain America is missing."

"We don't know that." Tony seemed surprisingly defensive about Steve's presumed condition.

"What do we know?" Bruce asked dryly.

"For now, we are alone. And I think we should keep it that way."

"Are you insane? If whoever took over S.H.I.E.L.D. could stop two master assassin's like Natasha and Clint-"

"I'm not talking about the mole, I'm talking about Thanos."

Thor and Loki glanced at one another before Thor spoke up. "We do not understand."

"It's simple. Without S.H.I.E.L.D. around to essentially bail us out if Thanos manages to get the upper-hand, our best bet is to become isolated."

Thor nodded. "We must keep the impending battle as small as possible to prevent innocent casualties and to ensure the battleground works to our advantage."

"Exactly!"

"What location do you have in mind?"

"The arctic."

Pepper raised her eyebrows at Tony's suggestion. "The arctic? Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"How does one travel to the arctic from here?" Thor asked.

"In style. And by 'we', I hope you mean you two Asgardian's, plus one 'Hulk'."

Loki stepped forward wishing to express his hidden concerns. "With all due respect, the quarrel with Thanos is mine and mine alone to endure. I cannot, and will not ask another to risk their life for mine."

"Too late." Tony looked at him with unyielding decision. "We're involved with or without your consent. And you really need to stop trying to do the whole 'long ranger act' because it's not a good fit for you."

Bruce, Pepper and Thor smiled in unison."

"Besides," Tony continued. "Thanos already drew first blood when he orchestrated that whole Chitauri invasion. We want a piece of him too."

Loki finally revealed a small grin, he stood tall and proud as he spoke. "When do we begin?"

**_...to be continued..._**


	16. 2nd Day - Plan Underway

The sun was beginning to set over the city. The world outside seemed so calm, blissfully oblivious to the potential invasion it could have to endure once more.

While J.A.R.V.I.S continued to monitor the airwaves for any potential communication with S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony, Pepper and Bruce worked tenaciously to choose the ideal location in which to battle Thanos. Loki silently listened to the developing plan just inside the doorway to the main sitting room of the top floor, his eyes fixed on the sunset beyond the glass window. Thor had returned to Jane's side to keep watch over his ill girlfriend.

"Here, this will work." Bruce isolated and highlighted an icy map on the monitor display, he enlarged the map for everyone to see.

"What's significant about this place?" Tony looked at unimpressed at the image. "You want to go to 'Hoth'?"

"Remember back on the hellicarrier when I told you guys about being 'low' and the 'other guy'..." His tone lowered with regret and shame.

"Right..."

Pepper didn't understand what the two friend's were discussing but she didn't ask. She had a strong feeling that the subject at hand was very sensitive.

Bruce continued his explanation. "This is where I went, when I tried to... you know. It's isolated, but not too difficult to gain access with a vehicle."

Tony was sold on the idea. "Perfect. J.A.R.V.I.S., any change in communications?"

'_Negative sir, the airwaves are still vacant any of S.H.I.E.L.D. activity_.'

"Damn. Well, set a course for the arctic. Use map..." He double checked the detail on the monitor. "223-G as reference."

'_Will do, sir_.'

"Well..." Pepper broke her silence. "Now what do we do?"

"Pack heavy clothes?" Bruce coyly suggested.

"Or..." Tony eyed Lok, who immediately felt the gaze and looked over. "We use that alien ancient knowledge to come up with a plan to eradicate this Thanos creep once and for all."

* * *

"Jane?" Thor gently tried to rouse her from her sleep, he brushed a lock of hair from her peaceful face as he spoke her name.

Jane had fallen asleep several hours earlier and was only made aware of Thor's presence when he gently awoke her. "Yeah, I'm awake." She turned from her side to her back, sitting up slightly, and smiled lovingly. She always loved feeling his warm hands holding her.

"Friend Banner claimed you were ill with... I believe the word he used was 'flu'. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am." She sat up further and smiled broadly and joyfully at Thor. "I'm feeling great actually."

"This is most fortunate news. However I fear I that this joyous moment will be short lived."

"What's going on?" She could see the sadness in Thor's bright blue eyes.

"We are to face Thanos in a final battle. Loki and I, with the assistance of Friend Banner, will stop this fiend before he has another opportunity for an invasion of either Midgard or Asgard, or any other innocent realm."

Jane affectionately put her hand to Thor's face. "When do you leave?"

Thor put his hand over hers and pressed her warm palm against his cheek. "Tomorrow, at first light."

"So soon?"

"Yes." He could feel Jane's hand shaking beneath his grip. "You are trembling. What causes you to worry?"

"It's just... I don't think it's fair to you have to keep fighting."

He grinned. "Whoever claimed that battle was fair, was a foolish man indeed."

"Yeah." She tried to share his humor but couldn't without sounding sincere.

"Jane. Is there something more I should be aware?"

Jane took his warm strong hands in her own, and she smirked a little as she locked onto his blue eyes.

* * *

"So Thanos just wants to attract Death? Is he really all that simple?" Tony couldn't believe how ludicrous and self-centered Thanos' motivations seemed.

"Unfortunately his implied 'simplicity' masks his truly abhorrent nature to all those who've had the misfortune of meeting him." Loki's response was crass and direct.

Bruce was sitting at the bar with his head resting against his hand as he leaned on the marble counter top. "I hate to point out the obvious, but..."

"What? What 'but'?" Tony's voice was full of excitement.

"Doctor Banner, what has drawn your concern?" Loki was far more calm than Tony.

"If we defeat Thanos, not that I'm saying that I doubt our ability or anything..." He found himself cringing for using the word 'if'. "But what do we do with him afterward?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "That's a good point."

Bruce continued to make his good point even better. "Without S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives to clean up the mess like they did after the Chitauri invasion, how are we going to keep Thanos from becoming public knowledge?"

"Do not fret over such frivolous details Doctor Banner." Loki walked into the center of the room.

"Uh... I don't think an alien corpse counts as 'frivolous'."

"You assume that Thanos' demise is inevitable. I disagree."

"And why is that, exactly?" Tony was now on the defensive.

"As I've explained before..." Loki locked eyes with Tony to assure him that his words were honest. "Thanos has committed countless atrocities amongst countless realms and their inhabitants. Yet he still lives." He then turned his focus to Bruce. "I can say with all confidence that we are not the first to declare vengeance against Thanos."

Pepper's eyes widened with a combination of fear and realization of how dangerous the battle was truly going to be. "Are you saying Thanos is_ immortal_?"

Loki glanced at her. "_Immortality_ is never definite. However I found in my most recent experience that_ imprisonment_ can be."

Tony tilted head to the side as he pondered the possibility of permanent imprisonment. "Think it's possible to build a prison that can effectively hold someone like that?"

"The hypothetical prison wouldn't necessarily be a structure, as it would be an energy field." Loki answered confidently.

"I like it. You have my attention. Please, continue."

"Thanos required the Tesseract, which as you know contains nigh unlimited power, which means he himself is lacking energy resources. Perhaps by enhancing the power output of a Midgardian device that is foreign to Thanos' knowledge, it would be possible to encompass Thanos in a web of inescapable energy."

"Sounds good. But how do we generate that kind of power in such little time? I can easily modify an miniaturized arc reactor that can unleash a concentrated amount of energy, but that alone won't be enough."

"It will with my magic."

"Magic?" The look of confusion that marked Tony's face was priceless.

Bruce spoke up. "Yeah, that's how Loki was able to heal an impressive amount of his injuries so quickly."

"Wait..." Tony sensed a potential problem. "Your magic can heal your body. So I assume that you were running on empty when you were imprisoned."

"You are correct." Loki was impressed with Tony's desire to seek answers.

"...And you used a fair amount to heal. Doesn't that mean your magic is low on power again?"

"Again, you are correct. If I reserve all the magic as it naturally recovers over time, I will have enough strength to generate the field."

"I hope you're right. For all of our sake."

"I am certain that I will succeed." Loki's attention was drawn to Thor who had quietly entered the room, Loki couldn't help but notice how pale and nervous Thor appeared. Tony flowed Loki's gaze and spied Thor as well.

"Hey there 'Hammertime'. Just so you know, we have a plan in the works and everything is under control."

Thor didn't hear Tony talking to him, Thor's attention was elsewhere. His kept eyes locked onto a spot on the floor.

"Hey? You hear me?"

No response.

"Brother?" Loki also tried to gain Thor's attention.

Bruce could see from the look on Thor's face that his hunch about Jane's condition was correct after all, but he decided to leave Thor to his thoughts and remained quiet at the bar. Pepper could practically see the thought process going on inside Bruce's mind, and her womanly intuition was all she needed to come to the same conclusion as Bruce, and the same decision to not ask questions. Whereas Loki elected to sit next to his Brother on the couch and tried to speak with Thor again.

"Thor?" Loki put his hand on Thor's shoulder and Thor jumped in response to the unexpected contact. His eyes shot from the floor to his Brother's face.

"Loki? I am sorry. What did you say?"

Tony butted in playfully. "_I_ said that we have a plan and I called you 'hammertime'."

Thor shot Tony a perplexed look and then turned back to Loki. 'What is 'hammer-time'?"

"A Midgardian term, no doubt." He took his hand from Thor's shoulder. "Is there something wrong with Jane?"

"What? Oh, no. She's just... Unwell."

"I see." Loki sensed the lie in Thor's voice but like Bruce decided to let the matter drop. "Then perhaps you would like to be informed of the plan?"

"Yes, of course. What is the chosen course of action?"

Tony answered again while Pepper just rolled her eyes. "Long story short; we're going to create an energy field and imprison Thanos, after we kick his sorry ass."

"That sounds..." Thor was unused to such crude dialogue outside of a warrior's den. "Acceptable."

"Damn straight!" Tony followed up.

Pepper finally chimed in, trying to keep Tony from getting too riled up. "How's Jane? Does she need anything?"

"No. She is resting comfortably." Thor didn't sound too convinced but he didn't want the others to worry about her or ask too many questions.

"Okay." Pepper answered softly and smiled.

'_Sir_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. truly had impeccable timing for a computer. '_I have run every possible diagnostic on S.H.I.E.L.D. software and communication lines. There has been no recorded attempts to send a distress signal_.'

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony answered the A.I. flatly.

"Now what?" Bruce spoke up for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Now..." Tony was trying to hide his concern. "We get some rest and you guys head out for the arctic tomorrow."

"Agreed." Loki answered for both himself and Thor, who was again briefly lost in thought.

"Right." Bruce also agreed though with less enthusiasm.

_'Sir, I have calculated the approximate time it will take to meet the desired coordinates from Stark Airport_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. was still monitoring the activity and conversations within the tower.

"Let me hear it." Tony, as per usual, answered the computerized voice.

'_With current weather patterns it will take just over fourteen hours by plane to reach the arctic, plus an additional two and one half hours by vehicle to reach the desired location_.'

"J.A.R.V.I.S., tell Happy to have the car ready and waiting outside the tower by 6am."

'_Yes sir_.'

"Sixteen and a half hours of travel. I do_ not_ envy you guys. Not that I ever do."

Pepper stood up. "Well, it's getting late..." The sun had set and the sky was now black, showing virtually no stars in the city skyline. "We've all had very little sleep, so I think we should all get some rest."

Everyone agreed silently. As the group dispersed each walking toward their respective rooms, Loki turned toward the elevator. Tony noticed and stopped him.

"Hold it 'Merlin'!"

Loki froze, fearing he may have somehow done something wrong. '_Merlin_?' He looked over his shoulder at Tony. "Have I done something inappropriate?"

"Maybe. Where you going?"

"To the infirmary."

"Why? You're clearly recovering just fine. Come this way, there's an extra room you can have."

Still unfamiliar with the customs of Midgardian's Loki followed Tony in obedient silence. "Right here." Tony led Loki to a closed door at the end of the hall across from Thor and Jane's room.

As Loki approached his designated room the doors opened automatically, much to his surprise. He stepped inside and was almost excited to see a bed and a giant window that allowed the city lights to glow dimly in the partially furnished room. He turned to Tony once more. "Thank you Stark."

"No problem. Bye." Tony answered quickly and walked away just as quickly. It wasn't that he didn't want to associate with Loki, he just didn't want to admit how tired he felt or how nervous he was about the plan.

Alone in his new room, Loki laid down on the big soft bed and stared the pure white ceiling. Little did he know that his unlikely allies were all doing the exact same thing in their rooms. No one would sleep well that night. Everyone tossed and turned anxiously, restlessly. Their minds were racing with the vast array of possible different outcomes.

Especially Thor.

He laid next to Jane, unable to seep. Thor kept his hand gripped on her hand, their fingers woven together. He watched her peacefully sleeping with envy. Turning slightly to his side on the bed, he used his free hand to caress her long hair. He ran his warm hand down her arm and side momentarily before laying flat on his back to stare blankly at the ceiling. Little did he know that Jane was still awake, she could _feel_ his mind racing.

Thor absentmindedly took the red Oracle Sphere from the pouch on his belt and studied it curiously. Deciding that since he would no longer require it, he placed the orb in Jane's hand and used his own hand to close her fingers and palm around the gift. Leaning over Jane, he whispered into her ear.

"Jane, you deserve to know the same truths that I have come to know."

* * *

As the sun rose signaling the morning's arrival Loki rose from his unslept bed and walked out of his bedroom door groggily. He glanced about his room one final as if he would not return to the tower after confronting Thanos. He forced the idea of failure from his mind before he finally exited through the automatically opened door. He almost bumped into Thor, who too, was 'awakened' by the sunrise. But unlike Loki he was fully dressed in his traditional Asgardian attire.

"I see you could not sleep either, Loki."

"Not as well as I would have preferred."

"Come, let us wait for Friend Banner in the parlor." By 'parlor' he meant 'sitting room', but on Asgard they had no such room to reference.

The Brother's walked into the wide open sitting room and sat quietly on the couch. Loki glanced at Thor and saw the same fear from the night before plastered on the usually confident God's face.

"Brother, what has you distracted?"

"It is nothing of your concern Loki. I will inform you after we return."

"Fair enough."

Bruce suddenly joined the Brothers in the sitting room. "Eager to get this over with?"

The Brothers both glanced at Bruce, but it was Loki who responded. "You have not the slightest idea." Fatigue was evident in his voice.

"I think I do."

'_Master Banner, Mr. Hogan is waiting outside with the car_.'

"Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S." Bruce used his shirt to wipe a smudge from his glasses then replaced them over his tired eyes. "Shall we go?"

"In a moment." Loki stood up and used his magic to generate his own usual Asgardian attire of black and green leather armor complete, with gold trim and green cape over his otherwise bare body.

Bruce gave Loki a look of envy. "Wish I could do that. Come in handy after 'the other guy' visits."

Thor and Loki both let a small chuckle escape before following Bruce to the elevator. Thor stopped briefly and summoned Mjolnir from its resting place on the balcony.

Walking outside Happy was less than thrilled to see Thor again, let alone Loki. As much as Happy wanted to protest, he knew all too well that regardless of his feelings Tony Stark was going to do whatever he damn well pleased. Bruce sat in the front seat next to Happy, while Thor and Loki sat in the backseat. The trip was expectedly quiet and awkward. Which of course made the ride to the airport seem that much longer.

As the car pulled into Tony's private airport, the same private jet that had initially brought Thor and Jane to New York was waiting on the runway.

The three men; all brave warrior's in their own rights, climbed into the awaiting aircraft.

Happy quickly stumbled up the stairway and dropped a small black duffle bag on the floor of the plane. "Tony said you guys might need this." He walked out of the plane and secured the door before anyone had a chance to respond.

The plane quickly turned onto the runway and accelerated.

"Tony was right..." Bruce decided that he had enough of the tense silence that followed Happy's departure.

"About what?" Thor inquired while he was trying to get comfortable in his seat.

"This is going to be a _LONG_ trip..."

**_...to be continued..._**


	17. 3rd Day - Dawn of War

Back in the 'workshop' of the tower Tony finished modifying the remote software to activate the energy field from the arc reactor. He had woken up just before Thor, Loki and Bruce had even left in order to complete the programming. His mind was far too preoccupied to engage in any form of 'good-bye', so he did not acknowledge their departure.

Pepper was aware of Tony leaving their bedroom earlier but feigned sleep so he could focus solely on the project at hand. Now she found herself staring at the digital clock displayed on the monitor on the far wall. '07:53am'. Sitting up she ran her fingers through her messy hair and sighed heavily. Unable to sleep and not wanting to cause a possible distraction to Tony, or even to J.A.R.V.I.S., Pepper decided to return to the sitting room and patiently await an update.

"Coffee... I definitely need coffee." She sounded tired as she spoke to herself, needing an excuse to get up and do something.

* * *

Heavy winds, ice and snow caused minor turbulence as the jet carrying Bruce, Thor and Loki entered airspace over the arctic. The flight itself was quiet yet tense. Bruce managed to fall asleep shortly after take-off, while Thor and Loki examined the contents of the duffle bag in order to help pass the time.

Loki pulled a gilded dagger from the bag and examined it in his hands. "Impressive." The handle was gold plated with black leather bound to it as a grip. The blade itself was approximately eight inches in length and came to a perfect point, like an icepick.

Still stuffed inside the bag was a an extra pair of clothes and a heavy winter coat. Tucked beneath the coat at the bottom of the bag was a small metal box. Thor picked it up and opened the lid, a blue glow emanated from the box as it opened. "This must be the 'ark reactor' Friend Stark spoke of."

A static charge filled the air as a familiar voice began to speak. "Hello? Hey, I already know you opened the box so don't pretend you can't hear me!"

"Stark?" Thor looked around the interior of the plane, unsure of where Tony's voice was coming from.

"Look into the box next to the reactor. I slipped in three earpieces so we can keep in communication."

Thor easily found the earpieces. He handed one to Loki and placed the second on the table as he spoke directly into the third. "How goes the plan Friend Stark?"

"I've finished the modifications on my end. When Thanos shows his face all Loki has to do is charge the arc reactor and it will automatically emit the energy field to ensnare his alien ass. Any questions?"

"How is Jane?" Thor's asked sadly.

"As far as I know still sleeping. She'll be fine big guy, just focus on Thanos. J.A.R.V.I.S. will alert us when you reach your destination."

The radio went silent leaving Thor and Loki alone to contemplate the battle they would soon face.

"Brother..." Loki glanced away from the blade of the dagger. "Do you recall the first time we entered battle together?"

Thor thought for a moment before answering. "Honestly no... There have been so many battles that I have lost track and am unable to recall our first battle. Do you?"

"I do. Father was uncertain of your ability to control Mjolnir but did not want to express any doubt in his son. He requested that I keep a watchful eye on your progress."

The memory of his first battle wielding Mjolnir slowly began to pool forward."I vaguely remember that day. I was unaware of Father's request."

"As it turned out his concern was indeed unwarranted. Yet I find the memory of the request itself most intriguing."

"Father had faith in his sons to protect each other." Thor finally smiled as he understood why Loki brought the memory to light.

"Thor, you need not worry about Jane. She is safe. She is with allies and friends."

"I know. But I am still uneasy about leaving her at the moment while she is..." He paused for a moment as he carefully chose his next word. "Unwell."

"She is different, is she not?" Loki kept the focus on Jane.

"To whom are you comparing?"

"You know better than I that there is an overwhelming abundance of interested maidens throughout Asgard, and one particular lady warrior, who greatly desire to be gazed upon in the same manner in which you look at Jane." Loki gave Thor a sheepish grin. "You are willing to risk everything you have just to protect her. Thus, she is different from the others. Lest we forget your sacrifice of the throne of Asgard just so you could remain with her. Quite a dramatic feat in my opinion."

"True. I never understood what it was to truly love someone, to put their life above your own... until I met her."

"Do not let her go, Thor. Never let her go."

The jet began its descent and once again Thor found himself nervously gripping the arms rests on his seat. Loki imitated the same response as he was unfamiliar with the actions taking place. Bruce was jostled awake. He spied the earpiece sitting on the small table and quickly grabbed it. "A gift from Tony, I assume."

"What?" Thor was unaware that Bruce had woken up. "Oh, yes. Loki and I possess one as well."

Instead of gripping his seat he simply fastened his seat belt and smirked at the two 'fearless' Asgardian warriors as they anxiously waited for the end of their flight.

* * *

"Jane, how are you feeling?" Pepper was sitting alone in the sitting room clutching her cup of coffee. She looked up as Jane slowly walked into the sitting room.

Wrapped up tightly in a robe, with one hand balled into a fist Jane sat next to Pepper on the couch. "I'm fine. Any word on Thor?"

"I overheard Tony talking to him a while ago. It sounds like everything is still going as planned. So far anyway..."

"Great. I can't wait until this is over."

"Trust me when I tell you this..." Jane flashed a look of bewilderment and arched her eyebrow at Pepper. "I've known Tony for a long time, long before Iron Man ever came into his life, and I can safely tell you that it's _never_ over!"

"Is it always bad though?"

"No. It's difficult at times. Alot of the time actually, but in the end it's worth dealing with as long as you can be with him again. Just the two of you."

"Yeah. Just the two of us..." Jane relaxed her grip, in her palm was the glowing red Oracle Sphere that had been give to her by Thor the night before. She stared at the glowing orb of power almost as if she were in a trance.

"Jane?" Pepper put her hand over Jane's. "It's not the flu, is it?"

Jane smiled and shook her head. "No..."

* * *

"Which direction should we take Friend Banner?" Thor was anxiously scanning the icy, wind-swept terrain.

"First of all, we need to get a vehicle." Bruce was fastening the winter coat from the duffle bag over his clothes, he then slung the duffle bag over his shoulder. He secured his earpiece and tested the battery. "Second, we will need to head East."

Bruce walked over to a small weather-beaten shack just outside the 'airport'. A wooden sign, hanging from a single rusted chain swung loosely above the shack. Faded red letters crudely spelled out 'Car Rental' across the sign.

Loki stood in silence feeling the winter winds blowing coldly against his face, his dark locks flowing freely in the breeze. "Seems so reminiscent of Jotunheim."

"But with fewer FrostGiants." Thor teased.

Loki couldn't help but grin at Thor's jest. It's been so long since the Brother's were able to sit and laugh together. "Only half, remember?"

A rusted squeaking pick-up truck pulled up and stopped next to Thor. Bruce was driving. He leaned out the window and motioned to the empty truck bed. "Let's go."

Thor swiftly hopped into the truck's bed, careful to not step on the additional supplies that Bruce had gathered from the quaint rental store that littered the floor. Loki walked over to the truck and joined his Brother in the truck bed without hesitation. Just as soon as they arrived at the airport, they were now traveling by truck to the predetermined battleground. The travel was sure to be just as exhausting as the impending battle with Thanos.

The journey seemed painfully long, the icy atmosphere chilled the heroes to their bones. The truck had left the roadway soon after leaving the airport. The route taken was wild and known only to Bruce. Thick overgrown trees obstructed the view, while deep drifts would cause the truck to consistently slide and sink down.

The sun was beginning to set chilling the already frosty air to an uncomfortable degree. Thor had wrapped his red cape tighter around his shoulders in an attempt to keep warm, but Loki didn't seem to be bothered to much by the cold.

Skidding to a halt, the truck sputtered and the engine stopped. Bruce climbed out of the cab and pulled the duffle bag over his shoulder once more. "This is it."

Snow, ice, mountains, hills and drifts of pure whiteness were almost blinding. Wet fresh snowflakes fell heavily from the gray sky, clinging relentlessly to their hair and clothing.

"Let's move." Bruce instructed the two Brothers to follow him. He had pulled the second bag of supplies from the truck bed. "We'll need to set up a temporary shelter."

* * *

'_Sir, I am detecting the energy signature from the arc reactor at the desired coordinates in the arctic_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. updated the anxiously awaiting teammates still in New York.

"Is the energy output at 100%?" Tony decided to wait with Pepper and Jane in the sitting room rather than his 'workshop'. He was concerned about a possible technological failure being too far away for him to fix, and subsequently informed J.A.R.V.I.S. to monitor the arc reactor continuously as a precaution.

'_The arc reactor is stable at full power_.'

"Good. Keep me posted."

Tony turned away from the monitor display only to be greeted by Jane's worried face. "Are they safe?"

"Yes. Everything is good to go."

"Thank God..." Jane slowly walked away from Tony to the balcony. She stood alone with her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she watched the sun set over the city.

"Hey Pepper is she okay?" He pointed to Jane.

Pepper still sat on the couch with her hands were folded in her lap. "It's complicated."

"Compared to what?"

Rolling her eyes Pepper looked at Tony with a serious expression. "Everything."

"Seems like an exaggerated comparison but I'll take your word for it."

* * *

The crudely built shelter blatantly stood out against the clean snow. The heavy material was an unattractive shade of brown but it successfully kept the wind at bay. The fabric itself had been stretched to its limits, metal spikes buried deeply in the frozen rock face ensure the shelter could not be blown away by the relentless arctic winds.

It was night. The sun had set on the second day.

Bruce was bundled up tight in many layers in the 'corner' of the shelter, while Thor and Loki were able to endure the cold with a little less difficulty.

Clumsily uncovering his wrist Bruce noted the time on his digital watch. '12:04am'.

Although Thor never relied on watches or clocks he understood what Bruce was checking. He then felt compelled to ask the obvious question to Loki. "Brother, do you know when Thanos will arrive?"

"Thanos claimed that I would suffer greatly for my supposed betrayal 'before the sun sets on the third day'." Loki, who had been sitting in quiet meditation opened his eyes and looked at Thor. "Tomorrow is the third day."

Bruce interrupted. "Not anymore. It's officially four minutes into he third day."

Thor responded confidently. "Then I shall take the first watch. If any fiend attempts to strike in the cover of darkness it will not elude my sight. Rest well, for tomorrow we fight."

The hours ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace. Though extremely tired, Thor stood tall just inside the 'doorway' of the shelter. He was trying to keep alert but the dull ambience made the idea of sleep all the more tempting.

Bruce was sleeping lightly, he was bundled up and leaning against the cliff wall. Every so often he'd open his eyes and dart his focus about the confines of the shelter until he was able to identify his surroundings.

Loki was not asleep. He couldn't sleep, the thought of battle was too overwhelming. He held the green Oracle Sphere in his palm as he watched Thor. He was amazed as Thor forced himself to stand and keep awake. Empathetically Loki returned the sphere to a small concealed pouch just inside his armor as he approached Thor and stood at his ever vigil Brother's side.

"Rest now, Brother. I shall keep watch."

"I am not tired Loki."

"You should rest regardless."

"I do not want to sleep." Thor sounded almost angry with Loki for even suggesting the idea.

"Brother, what is happening between you and Jane? Do not lie to me Brother, you are not as skilled as I." Loki grinned as he spoke.

Sighing wearily Thor sat down in the snow. Loki mirrored his Brother and faced him, ready to listen. "Being with Jane was the only reason my exile from Asgard was even remotely bearable. Sacrificing my contact with her to stop... Well..."

"My actions." Loki finished for Thor, remembering the moment he had sent The Destroyer to Earth.

"Being so blatantly parted from her was painful. When I finally returned to Earth to aid in the defense against the Chitauri, I found my thoughts immediately drawn to her once more. However I could not risk reuniting with her at the time, and the pain I felt only intensified upon returning to Asgard."

"You gave up the throne to be with her, and yet you appear more distressed than ever before. Tell me what has changed."

"Life." Thor smiled a little. "New life."

It was then Loki understood why Thor's mind was so often preoccupied, however his confusion only increased. "I do not follow. You act as though these changes are detrimental, yet you speak in tones of joy."

"I often wonder why I feel such inner conflict as well, but I cannot express why." Thor seemed to be look right through Loki as he spoke.

The bright lure of impending dawn glowed eerily across the icy crystals of the undisturbed snow.

"Thor, if there is something wrong. I want you to know that I will assist-" A sudden rumble of what sounded like thunder in the distance cut Loki's sentence short.

Instinctively Thor and Loki were on the defensive. Both stepped outside the shelter and fixed their eyes on the source of the disturbance. Bruce had been instantly awakened by the chaos and was soon on his feet as well, standing behind Thor and Loki.

Across the sky a swirl of black and gray clouds spewed unnatural energy induced lightning and thunder! In the eye of the storm, in a vacant pit between the ominous clouds building in the sky, bright stars could be seen. But the stars were not of Earth, they were the stars and constellations seen only in the heart of the Chitauri home world.

As the bolts of lightning crackled through the sky an unnaturally bright light was produced, each flash outlined more and more silhouettes of the incoming alien army. Dozens, then easily a hundred, armed figures began 'teleporting' down from the sky onto the snowy hills in the distance.

The wind increased with both power and speed blowing the snow into a frenzy of white that obstructed the view of the watching heroes. A single towering figure soon followed. Two blue spheres pierced the white wall of snow and focused on the heroes.

"Thanos." Loki spoke the name and again a foul taste lingered in his mouth.

"It is time." Thor summoned Mjolnir to his grip. "Thanos will pay for his misdeeds."

Bruce clicked on his earpiece. "Tony, we have company."

**_...to be continued..._**


	18. The Sun Sets

"J.A.R.V.I.S., reroute all Stark Industry satellites. I want to see and hear everything that's going on." Tony was completely serious, he was now in 'combat mode'.

'_I will attempt to do so, sir. However there is an unexpected energy disturbance that is causing interference_.'

"I don't care, and I don't care how, just fix and do it!"

'_Yes, sir_.'

Tony put up a giant display on the monitor. He rubbed his chin anxiously as he waited for J.A.R.V.I.S. to get an image up, Pepper rose from the couch and joined Tony at his side, while Jane who had returned to her room to sleep, was awoken when J.A.R.V.I.S. sent out the alert. She again returned to the sitting room wrapped up tightly in her robe with the red Oracle Sphere in her grip.

"Tony?" Jane spoke in a very quiet mousy nature.

"It's only just begun." He didn't even look at her when he answered, he didn't want to worry her but knew that it would next to impossible to do so.

Jane continued. "Tony I need to know. I need you to be serious. Do you_ really_ trust Loki?"

"No. I don't trust the man." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I do trust him to do the right thing for Thor."

* * *

Thor and Loki glared with pure hatred at the invading force. Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir while Loki slid the dagger from his sleeve and held its handle with confidence. Bruce took off his coat and stood by the Asgardian Brothers' side. He took the arc reactor from the duffle bag and handed the device to Loki, who quickly tucked the item into a safe compartment hidden in his armor. Loki subtly rubbed at his aching ribs afterward. Without his magic to speed his healing process, the pain had returned with intensity. But on this day Loki would not allow his pain to interfere.

"Gentleman." In an instant Bruce's fair complexion took on a green hue that spread throughout his body, his hair and eyes also taking on a new distinct shade of green. His body become more muscular and toned as his height and weight increased to an immense size. As the 'Incredible' Hulk became more prominent than average Bruce Banner, the powerful beast let our a mighty roar that signaled the start of war!

In response the alien squadron, of at least one hundred Chitauri, called out with their own chorus of shrieks and snarls.

At the front of the army was Thanos himself. He stood tall with his arms folded behind his back and a volatile smile was plastered across his leathery red face. His piercing blue eyes shown hauntingly beneath the shadow given by the metallic helmet on his head. His gaze had immediately focused on Loki.

"Shall we Loki?" Thor gave his Brother a confident look as he lifted his hammer from his side.

"Lead on, Brother." Loki returned the same look of confidence.

Spinning Mjolnir in the air Thor took off high into the sky and focused the power of his hammer at the center of the alien force. As he landed with a heavy thud at the core of the alien army he used a jolt of electricity as a shockwave and sent the surrounding foes into the air, stirring up the snow and ice that coated alien force in a light dusting of white powder.

The Hulk roared angrily and jumped high into the air, he too came down with a mighty thud at the front of the army. But it was his weight alone caused a crater in the ice, which caused a spider web like split to form in the ground. Several of the aliens fell to their demise as the deep, cold ground swallowed them up.

Finally Loki leapt forward with his gilded dagger primed and ready for combat. He focused his attacks at Thanos himself. The menacing red figure did not flinch as Loki stood before him, brandishing the dagger with a sinister desire. A swirl of light snow encircled the dueling foes, the whiteness made Loki's hair appear darker as I too swirled around in the wind.

"Traitorous failure..." Thanos growled. "Or perhaps I should simply refer to you as 'Jotun'; murderous son of Laufey?"

"I am Loki Odinson, of Asgard." Loki then sneered as he thrust the dagger in a brilliant flash toward Thanos' throat. The red deviant easily grabbed ahold of Loki's arm and mercilessly tightened his grip until the pressure caused Loki's hand to relax, dropping the dagger into the snow. Loki put his free hand on top of Thanos' arm for leverage before kicked Thanos in the chest with both his feet. Free from Thanos' grasp Loki flew backward and landed on his feet in a crouched pose, his hand on the ground for balance and his other behind his back as if he were concealing a weapon.

Thanos fell to his knee as the sudden expected pain from Loki's kick shot through his body. He smiled. "You have fight left inside of you after all. Good. Your demise will be most enjoyable."

* * *

'_Satellite links have been established. Uploading live feed to the tower now, sir_.'

On the monitor display a bird's-eye-view of the fierce battle flickered to life. It was easy to see the Hulk as he efficiently eliminated the alien threat around him, while the flashes of Thor's thunder easily defeated the swarming foe. The bright red flesh of Thanos drew everyone's attention. They watched helplessly as the vile enemy tossed Loki's battered body down the snowy embankment.

Pepper covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God... Do you think they can handle all those things by _themselves_?"

Jane stared in silent awe at the sight unfolding before her.

"I do." Tony's eyes never left the screen. "Besides, it's not like I could be of much help to them without my armor." He felt a twinge of guilt as he watched his allies and friends fighting the invasion without him. "J.A.R.V.I.S., when will the arc reactor be ready?"

'_As soon as Loki delivers a sufficient energy charge, the modified software will automatically unleash the energy force field_.'

"Come on Loki..." Tony looked down at the floor. "Prove you're worth that second chance."

* * *

Loki refused to stay down, he forced himself up from the ground and back on his feet. Thanos easily tossed the smaller man with little effort, while occasionally striking Loki with kinetic energy. Unfortunately for Thanos, the God of Mischief was too stubborn to submit so easily. Several Chitauri would attempt to ambush Loki when it appeared that his defenses were down, but he was too quick with his dagger. He swiftly eliminated the mounting threat. The alien's that were out of Loki's reach were just as easily eliminated by either Thor or the Hulk on Loki's behalf.

The battle raged on, the sun had risen and was entering noon. In the light of the high sun the carnage was made all the more bleak. The Chitauri army had been halved, Thor and Loki's armor had been tattered and tarnished, while the Hulk sustained only minor abrasions to his nearly indestructible form.

Standing on the a tall cliff a the edge of the icy chasm, Thanos held Loki by his throat high into the air. Thanos pulled Loki close to his face as he smiled wickedly at the weakened god one last time. "Even in Death, your suffering will continue." Thanos used his unnaturally strong arm to hurl Loki downward into the wintery abyss below.

As Loki fell he watched Thanos, standing at the top of the cliff become smaller and smaller as he descended. Suddenly a metallic flash caught his eye. A strange object was also falling into the chasm, following Loki downward. The object increased in speed, closing in on Loki's falling form. As the object drew nearer Loki was able to recognize the object as Mjolnir!

From above Thor had witnessed Loki's fall and sent the hammer to bring Loki back to the top of the cliff. Loki anxiously reached for the hammer, as soon as his hand gripped the handle his descent slowed. Mjolnir quickly changed direction and flew upward, carrying Loki along with it. Thor directed Mjolnir back to his hand, once the hammer was clear of the icy gorge below, Loki let go of Mjolnir and landed with heavily with pride in front of Thanos.

The red villain was disappointed to see the God of Mischief return, but he was not surprised.

Wiping away a smear of blood from his lip Loki again lunged at Thanos only to roll to the side and hold his hand to his ribs as Thanos, once again, stopped Loki's attack with a blast of kinetic energy. As Loki regained his balance and took to his knee, he grabbed the fallen gilded dagger from the snow and slipped it up his sleeve, successfully hiding it from Thanos' sight.

"Have you grown weary, 'false-Asgardian'?"

"Only of your company you pathetic creature." He smirked as he looked beyond the abhorrent figure's shoulder.

Leaping backward from Thanos, Loki watched with immense glee as Thor struck the condescending tyrant with Mjolnir. Thanos cried out in pain as his helmet split and fell to the ground in several razor-like shards. The red giant fell with a heavy unconscious 'thud' into the deep snow.

Thor looked at Loki, who was now evidently in pain from his still injured ribs. He extended his hand for Loki to take as he spoke. "That felt good."

"It looked good as well." Loki accepted Thor's hand and stepped toward his Brother as he took the arc reactor from his armor. "Now, let us send this ruthless beast to the cage he so rightly deserves."

* * *

"Here we go..." Tony saw that Thanos had been incapacitated and knew that the arc reactor would be activated soon.

Jane and Pepper watched the monitor just behind Tony. Pepper desperately clutched at Tony's hand while Jane held the Oracle Sphere between her two hands as if she were silently praying.

Tony double-checked the output relays on the monitor. "Are we still good to go J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

'_Yes sir, all power levels are stable and functioning properly_.'

* * *

Loki held the arc reactor in his hand and closed his eyes as he concentrated as much energy as could muster to flow into his palm. A green glow of pure energy encompassed the device, which sent a signal back to the tower in New York.

* * *

'_Initiating program now, sir_.'

"Keep me posted J.A.R.V.I.S. Let me know if anything changes."

'_Yes, sir_.'

On the flickering monitor the mystical green glow of Loki's power could easily be seen. It was almost hypnotic in its alluring light, everyone in the tower was transfixed at emerald aura of magic.

'_Arc reactor now charging: 48%_...'

* * *

The sun was starting to set.

As Loki stood at the top of the snowy hill with the reactor charging, Thor watched his Brother's back in case the Chitauri attempted a sneak attack. A vast majority of the Chitauri had either been eliminated or rendered unconscious. The few that remained standing were expertly disposed of by the Hulk.

Thanos regained consciousness but was careful not to stir. He remained still in the snow as he listened carefully to the two Asgardian Brother's. He partially opened one blue eye, scanning the terrain and gauging his surroundings.

Loki's legs began to shake as his energy drained from his body to the arc reactor.

"Brother, do you still have the strength to continue?" Thor studied Loki's physical reaction with great concern.

"I will find a way to cope. I must."

Thanos detected his rare opportunity. With the masterful grace of a skilled assassin, Thanos retrieved the small spear that had been long since concealed within the metal brace along his bicep. In a single precise motion, Thanos rose to his feet and seemingly charged toward Loki with the spear aimed directly at Loki's chest.

Thor sensed the danger and stepped in front of Loki and grabbed ahold of Thanos' arms stopping the attack, but his strength alone could not prevent the spear from piercing through his battered armor and sinking its point into Thor's shoulder. Thanos' sickening smile returned to his face as the spear penetrated Thor's flesh, causing a stream of blood to flow down the Thunder God's arm.

"Thor!" The adrenaline that instantly flowed through Loki's veins after watching Thor's sacrifice ensured the necessary energy for the arc reactor to unleash its energy.

Loki slipped the gilded dagger from his sleeve into his palm and deftly threw the dagger toward Thanos, the blade implanted itself in Thanos' hand causing the red tyrant to loosen his grip on the spear.

Thor grunted in pain as he summoned Mjolnir and struck Thanos across his jaw, sending the diabolical foe flying backward. He fell unconscious onto his back, snow and ice swirled upward in a single cloud of white.

* * *

Back at the tower Tony, Pepper and Jane held their breath as they witnessed Thor protect Loki.

'_Charging_ _complete_. _ Program initiating_.'

A sudden rush of energy and static filled the monitor display as the arc reactor finally unleashed the energy field.

* * *

A green aura filled the air as the arc reactor linked to the reprogrammed Stark satellite's in orbit over the arctic. Loki and Thor, still with the spear in his shoulder, backed away from Thanos' prone form as Loki tossed the glowing green arc reactor onto Thanos' chest.

Loki addressed Thanos for the final time in a tone of confidence. "Remember this day fondly as the day you fell by the hands of Loki and Thor: Sons of Odin and Frigga, of Asgard."

Thanos propped himself up on his elbows in a daze. He saw the surge of green energy that emanated from his newly created prison as it focused itself as a sole ray of light directly upon him. The magnificent beacon of light pierced the thick cloud cover allowing the natural light of the sun to shine brighter. Thanos rubbed his fractured jaw and glanced at the lowering sun before smiled with a twisted grin at Loki. He then roared out in anger as the energy beam encased him in the green light and pulled him out of from the Earth, beyond its orbit and into the far away stars.

Standing side by side Thor and Loki looked up at the sky through the forcibly parted clouds. The setting sun shined in a gorgeous orange hue across the white battlefield.

Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "He is gone Brother. You stopped him."

"No, Brother. '_We_' stopped him. You saved my life. You saved my life in more ways than one, thank you."

Standing at the bottom of the cliff the Hulk let out a loud roar of triumph as he stood over the broken bodies of the remaining fallen Chitauri. A gust of wind stirred up the loosened, disturbed snow and began burying the alien corpses in a fine layer of white powder.

* * *

"They did it!" Tony ran both of his hands through his hair with relief. "It worked. They did it, it worked and for once I didn't have to get my hands dirty!"

Pepper and Jane simultaneously let out the breath they had been holding. Pepper walked over to Tony and hugged him tight at his side, he wrapped his am around her. Jane stared at the monitor with the broadest smile she could ever muster.

* * *

Thor and Loki walked down the hill together, meanwhile the Hulk had quickly returned to the shelter in the distance with a single great leap. They could see that the Hulk was now returning to his natural form as Bruce Banner, which unfortunately meant Bruce Banner would be nearly nude in the arctic. Cleary he was trying to change into the second pair of clothes before the cold became too unbearable.

"Let us..." Thor suddenly stopped in his tracks, his hand clutching at his chest. Mjolnir dropped from his grasp into the snow creating a small crater in the icy surface beneath its weight.

"Thor?" Loki halted and stared at his Brother with wide eyes. He noticed that Thor looked horribly pale and sweaty with blood still flowing from his shoulder.

"Loki... I..." Thor suddenly fell to his knees, Loki caught Thor's limp arms to keep him from completely collapsing.

"Thor? Brother? What is happening?"

Thor began to breath harder, his breaths almost panting. "I do not..." He fearfully took his hand from his chest and clutched at he spear still imbedded in his wounded shoulder.

Loki carefully touched the spear but even the small contact caused unbearable pain to Thor. As Thor cried out in unexpected agony Loki quickly retracted his hand with immediate regret.

"I am sorry Thor, I will not touch it again." His instincts told him that Thor was in peril. _'The spear had been coated in poison._' He pushed the thought from his mind. "I will find another way to-"

"No, Brother, you must remove the spear!"

"I cannot... Now without hurt-"

"I can bear the pain. Remove the spear!" Thor began to breathing faster, his breaths becoming more and more labored. His body began to go limp beneath Loki's grasp.

Reluctantly Loki used all his strength, ignoring the pain in is ribs, to gently lay Thor down on the ground. For the first time since seeing Odin fall into the 'Odinsleep' at his feet, Loki felt absolutely useless to assist his wounded Brother. "Banner! Doctor Banner! I require your assistance! Please help!" He voice seemed so small and weak as it echoed across the icy tundra.

From within the crude shelter Bruce had quickly redressed and bundled back up in his winter coat. He heard the distant pleading cries from Loki and in his heart felt impending dread. He focused intently at the source of Loki's voice, it was there he saw Loki leaning over Thor who was laying, perhaps dying, in the snow. His own instincts as a doctor kicked I and he ran as fast as he could to his downed ally.

Thor's hands were shaking as he desperately yet weakly gripped Loki's hand. "Brother... Tell Jane that I... I love her more than any other woman in any of the Nine Realms... Tell her..." His voice began to fade along with his strength.

"Thor?" Loki leaned in closer to his Brother.

"Tell her... Tell her that she was the most... important person in my life. The only person... that I would die... to protect..." Thor's eyes began to close. He struggled to keep them open as his strength continue to fade away, dwindling to near nothingness.

"Brother, stay with me..." Loki tried to keep his own voice steady. "Stay awake, please."

Bruce slid on his knees to Thor's side, he visually assessed the situation professionally. "What happened to him Loki?" Bruce immediately removed his thick glove and pressed his fingers against Thor's neck.

"Thanos poisoned him." Loki never looked away from Thor as he answered, he could feel Thor growing weaker by the minute.

"Poison? How?!"

Loki stared at the blood drenched spear, Bruce followed Loki's gaze. Using his fingers Bruce carefully probed the injury sight trying to determine how deep the spear had imbedded itself in Thor's shoulder. Thor winced in pain as additional blood and trace amounts of the poison oozed from the wound.

"Loki..." Thor was beginning to shiver, not from the cold but from the effects of the poison. "Promise me... That you will... Tell Jane..."

"I will! I promise. Just stay awake."

Bruce pressed the back of his hand to Thor's forehead. "Loki, the poison is taking affect too fast. I don't have any antitoxin with me and even if I did, I have no idea what to use to counteract this specific poison."

Loki took a deep breath, feeling the sting of pain in his ribs. He put his hand on the end of the spear and gripped tightly. "Forgive me." Using controlled strength Loki pulled the spear free from Thor's shoulder, tossing the offending weapon to the side. Blood and the remaining poison flowed from the unobstructed wound dyeing the white snow a sinister crimson beneath Thor's weakened body.

Bruce picked the spear out of the snow and cautiously slipped it into his coat pocket.

With the palm of his hand Loki covered Thor's bleeding wound and concentrated a single pulse of green healing magic into the opened injury. Loki fell back weakly on his knees while Thor seemed to breath a little easier.

"What did you do to him?" Bruce noticed the sudden yet subtle improvement in Thor's health.

"I... I used a 'spell' that will give him more time. I cannot extract the poison from his veins nor can you cure it." Loki looked at his Brother's paled face. "My Brother deserves better than to die slowly in a barren wasteland, filled nothing more than chaos and death."

* * *

From the tower Tony and Pepper stood in absolute silence as they watched Thor dying in Loki's arms on the monitor. Jane suddenly let out a wail of immeasurable sorrow and fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she put her hands up to cover her face, the Oracle Sphere rolled from her grip across the floor and came to rest in the center of the room. Pepper kneeled on the ground next to Jane and hugged her, trying to be of some comfort.

Tony just watched the screen feeling as helpless as Loki and Bruce.

"J.A.R.V.I.S."

'_Yes, sir_.'

"Send a relay to send a helicopter to the arctic. Bring everyone back to the tower."

'_Sir, it is against protocol to_-'

"Screw protocol, just do it."

'_Right away sir_.'

* * *

Combining their strength Loki and Bruce hefted Thor's arms over their shoulders and walked him through the snowy terrain back to their shelter. Just as the trio peaked the top of the hill the distinct whirring of helicopter blades filled the air. Bruce and Loki looked up toward the darkening sky as a brilliantly bright light shown down and focused on the heroes.

A voice boomed out from a megaphone. "Stay where you are. This is a lift back to New York, courtesy of Tony Stark."

Both men lowered Thor to the ground relieved to know they would soon be back at the tower. Loki remained at Thor's side while Bruce jogged over to the landing helicopter to inform the pilot of their situation.

In a hoarse whispering voice Thor leaned his body against Loki's arm and began to speak. "Loki... You must promise me... That-"

"I will tell Jane."

"No, Loki... Promise me... That you will... Take care of them... Take care of them."

"I promise." Loki felt a tear escape his eye. '"_them"_'

"Take care of them..." Thor relaxed against Loki's body as his strength faded and he submitted to unconsciousness.

The sun set.

Bruce returned to his allies. "He _does _in fact work for Stark, he's on our side." He tried to help Loki pick Thor back up from the ground again, but Loki stopped him. Loki let Thor's body fall over his shoulder, he stood up slowly and carried Thor over to the helicopter with great pain and difficulty. Bruce followed at the ready to catch Loki if he fell.

The doors of the helicopter were opened, awaiting the passengers to arrive. Laying Thor down on the floor of the helicopter, Loki and Bruce climbed inside and continued to closely monitor to Thor's condition.

"Let's go!" Bruce signaled the pilot to take off.

Loki spent the flight using what little magic he managed to conjure on keeping Thor alive for a little while longer. While Bruce kept Tony updated on Thor's condition with his earpiece as the only direct line of communication.

As Tony answered the call, Bruce glanced out the window and saw Mjolnir shining alone in the snow below. The swirling white flakes began to bury the symbolic weapon of absolute power as it sat idle at the edge of the icy battlefield.

* * *

Tony had scooped up the loose Oracle Sphere and studied it curiously. "Hey Bruce, it's been about..." He looked into the room at the time displayed on the monitor. "Nine hours. We saw and heard everything from the satellites, how's Thor holding up?"

"Not well. Loki is doing everything he can to give Thor a little more time but I don't think it'll be enough."

"I take it the poison used on Thor is not exactly of this Earth, right?"

"Right."

"I'll uh... I guess I'll let Jane know what's going on."

"Yeah. Good luck with that."

"Yeah..." Tony had been standing on the balcony of the tower. He clicked off the earpiece and slowly returned to the sitting room where Jane still sat on the floor with Pepper at her side trying to calm her.

Pepper saw Tony and knew by the look in his eyes that the news was not good. He shook his head and Pepper closed her eyes tightly as the reality of the situation truly sank in.

'_Sir_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. was primed with an update. '_Reports indicate that the helicopter is approximately five minutes from the Tower_.'

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S."

Jane looked at Tony with teary eyes, he held back her sorrow as best as she could. "Thor?"

"He's holding his own. They'll be back soon."

Tony offered his hand and helped Jane to her feet, he held out the Oracle Sphere in his palm and she accepted gratefully. Pepper walked her over to the couch and continued to sit with her. Feeling the urge to fill the silent air, Pepper decided to ask about the helicopter.

"Hey Tony, if you can have a helicopter pick them up and bring them back to the tower, why didn't you just use the helicopter to take them out in the first place?"

"Air restrictions. And because with S.H.I.E.L.D. officially M.I.A., anyone seeing a helicopter flying toward the arctic from New York would track its movements. But a helicopter heading to New York from the arctic would automatically be labeled a 'life flight' chopper, rescuing someone stranded in the ice."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." His tone was flat almost as if he was bored, but it was his way of masking his concern.

'_Sir, the helicopter has arrived_.'

A low buzzing noise filled the air which quickly increased in volume as the spinning helicopter blades approached the tower. The helicopter landed at the tower's private landing pad and the door rushed open. Out stepped Bruce, he was no longer in his winter coat. Reaching back inside the helicopter Bruce grabbed ahold of Thor's limp arm while Loki had ahold of the other. As they walked away from the landing pad with Thor in tow, the helicopter returned to the sky and flew off.

"Thor!" Jane tried to run over to him but Pepper stopped her momentarily. Together Bruce and Loki gently laid Thor onto the floor of the tower. Pepper let Jane go and she promptly ran over to Thor and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders to hug him. She kneeled down and laid his head on her lap, her fingers combing through his hair.

Pepper inconspicuously stepped away from the scene and Tony took her hand in his to support her emotionally. Bruce looked at Tony and shook his head sadly before walking toward the bar in order to give Jane and Thor some space. In his hand he held the spear that carried the poison.

Loki crouched down near his Brother ignoring his own pain. He watched with a heavy heart as Jane wept for her dying love.

"Thor? Look at me..." Jane pleaded with Thor who was still unconscious but beginning to rouse.

"Jane..." His strong hand lifted away from the ground and he pressed his palm gently against Jane's tear stained cheek. "You are here..."

"Yes, I'm here." She put her hand over his and pressed his hand firmly against her face, the Oracle Sphere resting between her palm and the back of his hand.

"Jane, I am glad... we could be together." A sheen of sweat soaked his long blonde hair, dark circles forming under his glazing blue eyes.

"So am I." She ran her hand again through his hair.

"I do not want to leave you..."

"I don't want you to leave either! Please, you have to hold on!"

"I cannot." He breathed heavily, trying to catch his fading breath. "It is my time to depart."

"No, I can't lose you. I can't do this alone."

"You will not be alone Jane Foster. You will never be alone." At his words the Oracle Sphere glowed a little brighter, but no one seemed to notice.

As he heard Thor speak those haunting words Loki immediately thought back to his own time near death and how their Mother Frigga spoke such comforting words. He knew now that Frigga was again speaking from the other side, this time however, she could not guide Thor back into the land of the living. She was there to escort her son to the other side.

Thor's eyes glazed over with impending death. "Jane, I love you."

"I love you, too." She took his hand from her face and kissed it. "I love you so much."

Thor smiled with great joy one last time at Jane. He suddenly relaxed as his final breath escaped his body and his grip on Jane's hand went lax.

Bruce saw Thor's body still. He slowly walked over to his downed friend and returned his fingers to Thor's neck, but he could not find a pulse. The God of Thunder's heart had stopped beating.

"Thor?" Loki tried to wake his Brother. "Thor?" His voice was almost interrupted by a repressed sob.

There was no response.

Jane wept. A tear fell from her eye and landed on the Thor's peaceful face. She leaned down and pressed her own face, wet with her tears into his unmoving chest before she laid down next to her deceased love. Jane hugged Thor tightly, almost as if her love would be enough to will Thor back into life.

Everyone was silent. Pepper wiped away her own tears as Tony wrapped his arm around her and hugged lovingly. Bruce bowed his head in admiration, he watched as Thor's dearest friends mourned their loss.

With tears in his own eyes, Loki gingerly took Thor's hands and crossed them over his now stilled and battered chest as he kneeled respectfully over his fallen Brother. "Rest well, my Brother. The rightful King of Asgard."

**_...to be continued..._**


	19. Promises and Honor

The somber quiet of the room was suddenly disrupted. Broken by the unexpected arrival of the bi-frost energy beam on the exposed balcony. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Jane and Loki, looked toward the opened balcony eagerly awaiting the revelation of the latest and unexpected tower arrival.

Lady Sif rose from her knee and gazed into the center of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Loki." Her voice was full of resentment. "What have you done?"

Loki didn't speak. He didn't even bother to look into the face of his accuser. Instead he remained where he knelt, his hands still resting over Thor's lifeless arms as he too had tears in his eyes.

Sif nearly shouted at Loki's back. "Speak! Thor has fallen by your hand, speak now!" She began walking into the room with authority.

Loki remained quiet. He knew he could never truly explain what had happened; how Thor sacrificed himself to protect Loki or how despite his best efforts Loki could not save Thor's life.

"You are a murderer!" Sif pulled a small knife from her armor and glared with pure hatred at Loki as she imagined how the knife would look as it pierced his spine.

"You're wrong!" Bruce bravely stepped between Sif and Loki. Sif stopped suddenly at Bruce's comments. "Thor died protecting Loki, and Loki tried everything he could to save him."

"You lie Midgardian." Sif refused to believe the truth, she had known Thor and Loki far too long to take a strangers word as fact.

"It's true." Tony chimed in. "J.A.R.V.I.S., replay the satellite footage of the battle. Specifically Thor's... Death."

'_Yes, sir_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. replied quickly and effectively displayed the recorded images of Thor's final moments in battle, leading to his collapse into Loki's arms in the snow.

Sif looked away from the display trying to disguise her sorrow. "Heimdall saw Thor die. He claimed it was by Loki's hand. How can this be?"

Loki stood up with his back still to Sif. "Because I am _responsible_ for Thor's death."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce sounded surprised beyond belief. "I was there with you, I saw him die and I saw you try to save him. How are _you_ responsible?"

"Thanos told me that before the sun sets on the third day... Yesterday... I would suffer greatly. He even dared to show me the very spear that he used to kill Thor. He had all but told me that Thor would die as means to punish me. And I failed to recognize the plan until... Until Thor had already laid down his life for mine."

Everyone is the room was dumbstruck. Jane silently continued to weep, though she was now sitting up on her knees and not laying on her side. Her hands were resting on Thor's broad arms. She used her thumb rub his cold arms with remaining affection.

"Loki..." Bruce continued to try and be the voice of reason. "As far as you, or anyone else could ever know, Thanos was directing his threat solely at_ you_."

"Perhaps." Loki bowed his head in grief and regret. "But I should have never allowed Thor, or anyone else, to accompany me during my final confrontation with Thanos. I _am_ to blame."

"No-"

"Yes, you _are_." Sif cut Bruce off before he could finish. "You have always been jealous of Thor's greatness. You have resented your family name since the day of Thor's initial coronation. You sicken me..." She moved past Bruce, grabbed Loki's arm and forced him to turn round and face her. With a single strike she slapped Loki across his face, hard! A red imprint of her hand was left behind beneath his left eye.

Loki didn't respond to Sif's insults or actions. In his mind he knew she spoke the truth, but in his heart he wanted to desperately to proclaim only his love and respect for Thor. He remained as quiet and still as a statue.

Sif took a breath and continued. "The AllFather has sent me to reclaim Thor's body. He is to be given a warrior's funeral upon Asgardian soil." She glanced about the room to the awestruck allies. "If you wish to attend, all are welcome." She returned her anger toward Loki. "But I warn you Loki, if I see your face on Asgard I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I promise you Sif, you shall never see my face about Asgard for the rest of my miserable existence."

Sir walked over to Thor's body. A peaceful expression marked his chiseled features. She ran her own fingers through Thor's hair, straightening the long blonde locks. "I will require assistance."

Tony and Bruce nodded at each other. Working with Sif, the three heroes carefully carried Thor's body to the balcony. Jane reluctantly let go of Thor's arm and watched hopelessly as he was carried away from her.

Sif held back her tears as she looked at Thor's allies. "If you wish to join me now, you may come. If you wish to stay until the sun set's tomorrow, ask for Heimdall to open the bi-frost."

"I want to go with Thor." Jane's voice was shaking with her grief, she was almost hoarse from crying.

"I'll go with her." Pepper volunteered to be Jane's shoulder to cry on if she needed one.

Tony answered next. "I'm going to stay here tonight. Make sure there's nothing else going on. I'll see you tomorrow, Pepper." He sounded upset as well, as he glanced at Loki who was standing statuesque in the center of the room.

Jane and Pepper joined Sif at her side as Tony and Bruce stepped away. The Lady Warrior looked to the sky and addressed Heimdall. "Open the bi-frost." A wave of energy returned and in a flash the women plus Thor's body were gone.

"Loki? What are you going to do?" Bruce returned his attention to the depressed sedentary God.

"I will leave the tower. I shall never again be your concern from this day on."

"Wrong answer." Tony stood in front of Loki and stared intently at the God's face. "You're staying with us AND you're going to go to Thor's funeral tomorrow."

"I cannot."

"Yes, you can. Look, I heard that woman threaten you, and frankly I'd be afraid of her 24/7. But Thor's your Brother and out of all of us here, you're the one who truly deserves to be there. If you don't want to go because you think you're somehow unworthy of paying your respects to Thor, then be there to support Jane to honor Thor's memory. Okay?"

Again Loki tried to excuse himself. "I promised Sif-"

"That'd she'd never see your face again. Yeah, I heard that part too. You'll think of something. If not, I already have an idea in mind. But I bet you can guess what my idea is..." Tony grinned sheepishly.

"You insist that I disguise myself? I am to deceive those who are in mourning to satisfy my own desire for closure?"

"No. I insist that you enforce your right as Thor's Brother to show your final respects, despite what everyone else thinks of you."

Loki shut his eyes and shook his head, he still felt conflicted about what he should do. About what was the correct course of action for him to take.

Sighing Tony continued. "I am literally the last person on Earth who should be handing out advice on familial disputes, but I do know for sure that if you run away from this you'll regret it for the rest of your life, and there will be no way for you to ever atone for your actions."

"I do not..." Loki paused and rephrased. "I am _unsure_ of what I must do."

"Yes you are. You're just afraid to go home."

Loki looked at Tony with a look of pure sorrow in his green eyes. "I am not necessarily _afraid_ to return home. I am simply_ hesitant_ to possibly face Odin once more."

Tony patted Loki on his shoulder. "Sleep on it, you'll know what to do."

'Sleep'. The word kept echoing in Loki's mind. 'How could I possibly sleep?'

* * *

On Asgard Jane and Pepper were escorted by royal guards to a room within the palace walls. The room itself was gorgeous, it was decorated with elaborate paintings and stone vases filled with exotic plants. Two large canopy beds rested against opposite walls and a grand stone balcony overlooked the bay, giving a perfect view of the glowing stars that shone brilliantly in the late night sky. Jane sat on the balcony as she continuously wiped away tears from her eyes.

Pepper glanced about the room trying to hide her excitement about flying in the bi-frost, let alone being on a new world. She was trying to be as respectful as she possible could, and wanted to be a good friend for Jane.

"Pepper..." Jane sadly addressed her roommate. "Thank you for coming with me."

"You don't have to thank me, Jane. I wanted to help support you. These moments are difficult for everyone, sometimes even more difficult depending on the... circumstances." She wanted to kick herself. _'God, I'm sounding more like Tony everyday_...'

"Well, thank you anyway." Jane sensed Pepper's good intentions and took no offense to her unintentional awkward comment.

Pepper just smiled. "I'm not sure what we're supposed to do right now, so maybe we should try to get some sleep?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Pepper laid down in one of the soft beds and fell asleep very quickly.

Jane laid on the opposite bed but had some trouble falling asleep, she looked out past the balcony to the stars. She finally submitted to sleep while she absentmindedly rolled her red Oracle Sphere along her abdomen. As her touch went lax, the orb rolled over and landed next to her sleeping frame onto the soft cushion. The red glow intensified.

* * *

Still on Midgard, Loki was also laying in bed and like Jane he had difficulty falling asleep. He couldn't get the image of Thor's death from his mind. Over and over again he tried to think of a way he could've saved Thor or how he could've foreseen Thanos' attack and warned Thor, but it didn't matter anymore. There was nothing that could be changed. What is done, is done.

Taking his green Oracle Sphere that had been tucked within his armor, Loki stared at the green glow of the orb with great interest. He folded his free arm beneath his head as he causally began tossing the orb into the air and catching it again.

He sighed, cringing as the stinging pain in his ribs return. "I promise you Thor, I will protect them. I will never allow Jane to fall victim to harm for as long as I continue to breath."

Capturing the orb for the final time Loki gripped it with gratitude before folding it and his second arm beneath his head. His eyes slowly closed as sleep mercifully overtook his exhausted body and mind.

* * *

The next morning Tony awoke earlier than usual. From the moment he entered his private 'workshop', until Bruce asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to send him back to the top floor, Tony updated all the software and security systems to ensure that the tower would remain a fortress during the team's absence.

"Hey Bruce." Tony stepped out of the elevator and attempted to sound somewhat jovial. "Have you seen 'Gandalf' yet?"

"Do you mean Loki? No."

Tony addressed J.A.R.V.I.S. next. "J.A.R.V.I.S., where's Loki?"

'_He is resting in his private quarters, sir.'_

"Well, at least he stuck around." Tony spoke in such a nonchalant tone that no one would've guess he would be attending a funeral that evening. "Want to go wake him up or let him sleep? It's your call, you were there with him during the battle 'Doc'."

"Let him sleep a while longer. The last thing we need is for him to collapse during the service." Bruce was trying be as sympathetic toward Loki as possible without actually coddling the mourning God.

"Good point. No one wants a double-header at a funeral."

"Speaking of which..." Bruce was trying to ignore Tony's snide comment. "Do you know the proper... uh... 'dress-code' for an Asgardian ceremony?"

"No idea." Tony looked down at his clothes briefly before deciding that his black pants and 'AC/DC' t-shirt was good enough.

Loki appeared at the end of the hallway leaning heavily against the wall as the pain of his broken ribs was relentless. "You will be provided appropriate garb once you arrive on Asgard." He had clearly overheard their conversation.

"Uh..." Tony approached Loki. "Don't you mean when 'we' arrive on Asgard?"

"Of course..." He sounded almost out of breath.

"Are you hurt?" Tony seemed genuinely concerned for Loki's health.

"No, I am merely enduring the pain of my slow recovery."

"Okay..." Tony looked at Bruce who didn't seem too worried, then continued. "When do we leave?"

"Soon." Loki walked over to the balcony as a green aura of power encompassed his limping form. In a single flash of bright green his appearance changed from the God of Mischief to that of Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America.

"Nice trick." Tony walked over to Loki/Steve and studied his face. "Very nice. If I were you I'd try a better hairstyle, but that's just me!"

"It seemed..." Loki cleared his voice, altering his tone to mimic Steve's voice instead of his own before continuing. "It seemed like an ideal form to take. After all, 'Captain America' was a friend to Thor, was he not?"

"No argument from me there 'Houdini'. Should we go?"

"Yes." '_Houdini_?'

Bruce and Tony stood on either side of Loki/Steve on the balcony. Loki looked to the sky. "Heimdall, please open the bi-frost."

Instantly a rush of energy beamed down from the sky and absorbed the three heroes. The immense field of glowing energy quickly transported the trio from the surface of Midgard to the bi-frost gate of Asgard. Upon arriving Tony and Bruce stumbled forward, their footing unstable after such an incredible journey. Loki/Steve was able to regain his composure efficiently and with dignity, as he was used to traveling with the bi-frost.

"Welcome to Asgard, heroes of Midgard." Heimdall greeted the newly arrived 'Midgardian warriors'. "Although I do wish our introduction could have been under less bleak circumstances."

Tony looked at Heimdall with wide eyes. "Hello there... You're Heimdall, right?"

"I am."

"Thought so."

Bruce looked at Loki/Steve as if he were awaiting some kind of signal. Loki/Steve kept silent almost afraid that he could give away his true identity if he spoke in front of Heimdall. Instead, he simply used his eyes to motion Bruce toward the entrance way of the bridge from the bi-frost.

Heimdall pulled his gilded sword from the bi-frost's pedestal. "Gentleman, I will escort you to the palace."

The trio followed their guide in quiet respect. Tony and Bruce were in awe of the construction of the entire city and the Rainbow Bridge beneath their feet. Loki/Steve was more focused on being inconspicuous, though his mind was quickly overcome with childhood memories of his time with Thor and Frigga. Heimdall seemed unaware of Loki's return, but since Heimdall himself was very difficult to read no one knew what the 'God of Eternal Sight' was actually thinking.

* * *

Jane and Pepper were waiting in their room, unsure of what was proper etiquette for a funeral on Asgard, even though both women were wearing the provided appropriate Asgardian clothing required for the ceremony. Jane carefully studied the Oracle Sphere in her palm watching the red glow swirl infinitely. Pepper was sitting on the stone balcony watching the breeze blow through the leaves of the foreign trees, the fresh air was warm and invigorating.

A loud knock at the door caught their attention. In walked a single royal guard he bowed and spoke clearly. "Your allies have arrived, Miss Foster."

From behind the guard Tony, Bruce and Loki/Steve entered. They too were now wearing appropriate Asgardian attire.

"Steve? When did you get back to the tower?" Pepper was not expecting to see Steve's face walk through that door.

The guard abruptly left the room allowing the gathered allies to speak in private.

Loki of course answered in his natural voice. "I am not 'Steve'."

"Loki?"

He nodded.

"Nice look." She then walked over to Tony and ran her fingers along his new clothing, she especially liked the leather. "You look nice, too."

"Speak for yourself, 'my lady'." Tony teased.

Bruce cleared his throat nervously.

Pepper suddenly realized that everyone was staring at her and Tony. "Right... Um, when does the ceremony begin... again?"

"Sunset." Steve/Loki answered flatly as he walked onto the balcony, his arms folded soldierly behind his back.

From over the bay the sun was just lowering from its peak in the noon sky. Time seemed to flow ever so slowly that day on Asgard.

**_...to be continued..._**


	20. Honor

All of Asgard seemed eerily quiet. The denizens were lost deep in their mourning of their departed former-King. The buildings and streets were aglow with torches lit in honor of Thor's memory, each one shining from the opened windows and doorways onto the stone paths of the city. The fiery glow intensified as the day progressed with its setting sun. The ceremony would soon begin.

Loki, who still donned the appearance of Steve Rogers, stared with a solemn gaze at the bay from the balcony ledge. Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Jane all sat quietly around a large table in the center of their guest room. A wondrous spread of foreign fresh fruits, vegetables and roasted meats had been brought to the room by the guards. However the honorable banquet remained untouched by the unappetized guests. No one saying a word.

Firm knocking at the giant door disrupted the quiet within the room. A royal guard entered and bowed respectfully to the heroes. "The AllFather has requested an audience with all those who claimed Thor as an ally or friend. Please, come this way." He extended his arm and motioned for the group to follow him down the lengthy corridor, which led to the Throne Room.

Jane led the group with Bruce following close behind her. Tony and Pepper walked side by side as they followed Bruce. Loki/Steve was the last to leave the room, the idea of speaking with Odin seemed very unpleasant regardless of the situation at hand. Walking closely together the group followed the guard through the great halls of the palace and into the throne room where King Odin, the AllFather himself sat awaiting their arrival. Upon seeing his 'guests' arrival Odin motioned for the guard to exit and leave them alone. He rose from his throne and stamped his gilded staff onto the stone floor and a bright blue aura emanated from the sapphire like jewel in the blade of the staff and bathed the room in a blue hue.

The invited friends stood side by side in a straight row of five. Loki/Steve slowly fell to his knee to bow before the AllFather. From the corner of her eye Jane spotted Loki/Steve's action and copied. Bruce followed suit, and Pepper pulled on Tony's arm as they too bowed before Odin in silent respect.

"Rise, friends of Thor. Allies to the God of Thunder."

In unison the five friends rose to their feet and stood tall with pride as they gazed at the regal form of the otherworldly AllFather. Loki/Steve nervously stared at the ground, he didn't have the will to look at his Father through the false eyes of another person.

Odin spoke, his voice echoing loudly off the gilded walls of the chamber. "My eldest son gave his life to protect his allies, to protect the Earth and to protect the life of my youngest son. As a Father I am overwhelmed with pride that I could never truly express. I am also overwhelmed with the grief that accompanies death."

No one spoke a word. Jane subtly wiped another tear from her eye.

"However, the pain that I feel in my heart has lessened upon learning of Thor's passing in the company of all those who respected him: His friends, his allies, his love..."

Jane blushed at the comment.

Odin scanned the five heroes suspiciously before continuing. "And his Brother."

At this comment Loki/Steve nearly jumped. He did his best to remain still while fighting the urge to look at his Father.

"I wish to take this moment to thank you from the bottom of my heart and to express my gratitude."

Odin graciously bowed his head at the five heroes. "From this moment on, I take on the responsibility that had once been Thor's burden. Midgard and its people are forever under the protection of Asgard."

He stamped his staff upon the ground once more, like a judge banging their gavel making their final ruling official.

Unsure of what to say or even what to do the five heroes clumsily returned the bow of respect before Jane finally found her voice and uttered a single "Thank you".

Two guards entered the throne room. "My liege, it is time."

Odin nodded his head to acknowledge the message. "Escort our guests to the bay."

The guards also nodded then motioned for the five heroes to follow once more. Loki/Steve was the first to turn around and walk toward the guards, the other heroes mimicked his actions and upped their pace to stay close to Loki/Steve as the guards obeyed their King's request.

* * *

Outside the palace, standing together on a balcony over the bay the heroes stood in respectful silence and watched as the sun finally set. The entire city was quiet. Torches were doused one by one slowly bathing the ancient structures in growing darkness. Soon the only light visible stemmed from the remaining ceremonial torches that lined the lowest wall of the palace which immediately overlooked the bay. Bright starlight glowed with immeasurable beauty, each individual star symbolically acted as a beacon of hope.

Below the balcony all the mourning Asgardian's gathered together. Every citizen had arrived to pay their respects to the fallen Prince.

Loki/Steve imagined how eerily similar this ceremony must mirror the ceremony dedicated to Frigga, which seemed to take place such a short time ago. He stood at the far end of the group with Jane to his left, in the center was Bruce, next to him Tony and finally Pepper at the other end. They continued to stand tall, each ally was truly honored to have known Thor.

From high above the water the group saw a lone canoe type of boat float steadily in the bay away from Asgard. It drifted steadily toward the thundering falls that cascaded eternally beneath the Rainbow Bridge. Inside the 'canoe' rested the shape of a lone body, a red veil covered its resting form. From beneath the veil Loki could make out the faint, yet distinct, physical outline of a replica of Mjolnir in the body's grasp.

Jane began to break down, tears falling heavily from her eyes. Loki/Steve gently put his hand on her shoulder, instinctively he was driven to try and comfort her. His touch didn't stop her tears but it did seem to calm her shaking form. To his surprise he felt a strangely familiar presence and energy flowing from Jane's form.

Loki found himself repeating Thor's words, the promise he asked Loki to keep, inside his mind. _'Protect them'_...

As the canoe drifted further and further away, Loki and Jane felt their hearts become heavier with grief.

The familiar stamp from Odin's staff echoed loudly across the open bay. A faint glow from the staff lit the platform from which Odin was standing. At this signal a royal archer fired a single burning arrow out from the city to the canoe. In a single moment the canoe was engulfed in flames as Thor's memory was honored, and his body was subjected to a pyre funeral.

Just as the canoe reached the edge of the falls Odin stamped his staff again and the canoe quickly dissolved into thousands of beads of bright pure light, that floated peacefully into the starry sky above. The heroes watched with great interest as the light merged as one with the heavenly stars.

Still on watch at the bi-frost gate, Heimdall closed his eyes and bowed his head as the light passed overhead. "Fare thee well, my friend." From his hand Heimdall released a single light orb and watched as it floated from his palm high into the cosmic abyss of the stars far overhead.

Below the balcony each citizen also released an orb of pure white light that followed Thor's spiritual essence into the sky. Thousands upon thousands of crystalline orbs floated toward the heavens giving an air of harmonious peace across the realm as the citizen's slowly accepted the fate of their fallen Prince and would-be King. As the final orbs disappeared from sight, there was a final echoing stamp from Odin's staff. The mourning citizens slowly dispersed. Man, woman and child returned to their homes for the night.

Loki/Steve allowed a single tear to fall. Not from the blue eyes of Steve Rogers, but from his own natural green eyes as Loki, Brother of Thor.

The group of allies was the last to leave the ceremony. No one wanted to move, afraid their body language would somehow disrespect Thor's memory. Unexpectedly Odin himself appeared next to the heroes with two royal guards at his heels. He spoke in his usual voice of authority and dignity. "The guards shall escort you across the Rainbow Bridge. From there, Heimdall shall transport you back to Midgard."

Again the guards motioned for the group to follow their lead. As each ally walked past Odin they locked eyes with him and nodded respectfully. However when Jane approached, Odin put up his hand and stopped her. "Miss Foster, I would like a moment alone if you please."

"Of... of course." Jane stammered.

Loki/Steve didn't know how to react. He was unwilling to leave Jane alone but did not want to upset the AllFather. With little choice, Loki/Steve copied his allies before him and walked past Odin with a respectful nod. As Odin locked eyes with Loki/Steve he put his hand out again and gripped Loki/Steve's arm to stop him.

"I would like to speak with you as well, young man."

Loki/Steve swallowed nervously trying to force the fear from his heart.

Odin glanced at Jane. "Miss Foster, I sense in you a change. A new abundance of energy and new life."

Jane felt her face grow hot as she blushed. "I... This is true..."

The AllFather smiled warmly at her. "I am certain that you will be a wondrous caretaker of Thor's legacy. My son clearly loved you, and I should have given him my blessing when I had the chance."

Jane returned the warm smile and wiped away another tear.

Odin then focused on Loki/Steve. "I am also certain that _you_ will honor your promise to Thor and look after Jane, am I correct... Loki?"

Loki/Steve felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach as his body began to shake with fear. He struggled to speak wanting to explain his actions to his Father but before he could manage a single syllable Odin lifted his hand up to stop Loki before he began.

A single chuckled escaped Odin's lips before he continued. "Loki, do you really believe me so old and so oblivious that I would not recognize the eyes of my own son?"

"N-no..." Loki allowed his disguise to temporarily fade away, revealing his true identity once more to his Father. "I simply did not want to cause a disturbance with my... presence."

"Loki, as Thor's Brother and son of Odin, your presence was all but required."

"Then... I am not to be punished for my 'intrusion'?"

"You restored your honor upon slaying the assassin of Frigga and by offering your life for Thor's protection. You have been forgiven by your King and Father."

Resisting the urge to argue with his Father about his presumed 'honor', Loki remained silent and merely bowed his head respectfully.

"My son..." He put his hand on Loki's shoulder, an affectionate gesture that Loki had not experienced since his younger childhood days; while putting his other hand on Jane's shoulder. "And my daughter..." Jane felt tears begin to flow again. "I am proud. I am proud of all my children, despite their flaws and differences. Return to Midgard with my eternal blessing and look out for each other."

"We shall." Loki answered quickly before resuming his disguise as Steve Rogers. Walking together Jane and Loki returned to the Rainbow Bridge and began the long hike back to the bi-frost.

Standing on the balcony ledge Odin watched with a heavy heart as his remaining family walked along the Rainbow Bridge. With a swift turn, he walked back into the palace and disappeared down a long dark corridor.

Inside the bi-frost gate the other heroes were waiting patiently for the rest of their group to arrive. Well, everyone except Tony who was curiously eyeing the mechanical structure of the bi-frost. With Loki and Jane reunited with the group, Heimdall placed his gilded sword in the pedestal and activated the bi-frost. Pepper pulled Tony away from the mechanical marvel and back into the group.

Heimdall gave his farewell. "May peace follow and reign supreme upon Midgard."

The energy beam of the bi-frost rapidly surrounded their forms as it transported the heroes them to Midgard. The heroes were suddenly standing together once more on the balcony of the tower. The sensation of flying so quickly between realms still left a feeling of unbalance in the 'less-traveled' Midgardians.

"I could get used to that..." Tony tried to sound confident but his voice was shaking.

"I couldn't." Pepper was far more honest.

J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted the returned heroes. "_Welcome home, sir_."

"Anything to report J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony was now focused on the tower's security.

"_There had been no attempts to invade the tower or infiltrate the system during your absence_."

"Good." He looked at Pepper. "Want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Good idea." Bruce agreed. His agreement was the first and only thing he had said all evening.

Jane silently walked down the hallway into her room. The room she once shared with Thor. It now seemed so large and empty.

Loki, who finally and permanently dissolved his disguise, quietly crept down the hallway into his own given quarters. His mind was racing, his heart ached and his body was heavy with fatigue. Sleep was tempting but he knew it would elude him once more.

**_...to be continued..._**


	21. Finding Family

Loki tossed aside his armor trying to get more comfortable in the softer fabric of his normal clothes as he laid down on the bed to try and rest. But he found himself once again staring at the ceiling just as he had done the nigh before, and once again he found himself tossing his green Oracle Sphere into the air and catching it over and over again.

Despite his immense fatigue Loki couldn't relax his body or mind and drift to sleep. Hours passed, each insomnia filled second seemed to taunt him. He sat up and looked around his room, it was still quite bare. There was nothing of personal aesthetic that would ever indicate that this room would be his own for years to come. He spotted the empty bookshelf and immediately thought of his Mother and how she had brought him books to read during his time in his cell.

"Perhaps there are books about this tower that could hold my interest." He spoke out loud knowing that no one would hear him as he placed the Oracle Sphere to a small pocket in his tunic.

Just as quietly as he entered his room hours earlier, Loki exited and walked into the sitting room. To his surprise he found that he was not the only person still awake in the tower. On the balcony he spied Jane wrapped tightly in her robe, she was again crying over Thor. The night sky beyond the balcony consisted of an icy breeze and perpetual blackness. Only a single star managed to glow brighter than the city lights below.

"Jane?" He spoke her name in a low tone, wanting to gain her attention without startling her.

"Loki?" She turned and saw him standing in the center of the room. She wiped away her tears. "You can't sleep either, huh?"

"No. My mind has been preoccupied as of late." He walked out onto the balcony and joined her at her side. "I imagine you have been enduring the same situation."

"Yeah..." She began rubbing her arms trying to keep the chill of the night air from affecting her.

Loki saw that she was cold and stood between her and the incoming breeze to shield her from the chill. "Forgive my indulgence, but I feel I must inform you of the events that I had experienced while I was laying near death."

"It's okay, Thor already told me." Jane answered flatly.

"What? When did he-"

Jane revealed the red Oracle Sphere from the pocket of her robe. "Thor told me everything that you had told him, the night before you left for the arctic."

Loki's eyes widened with surprise but was soon overcome with a sense of relief, she knew the truth. He stared with great interest at the red orb in Jane's hand. "Thor gave you the Oracle Sphere?"

Jane gripped it tightly. "He said it would help keep us connected while we were apart."

"Did he mention anything else of interest?"

"All he spoke of was his renewed trust in you, Loki. He was so convinced that you would do the right thing. Turns out his trust was worth it."

Loki closed his eyes, the knowledge of Thor's implied forgiveness was almost an unbearable gift. He locked eyes with Jane. "May I ask a personal question, Miss Foster?"

"Yes, but please call me Jane."

He took a deep breath. "Are you carrying Thor's child?"

Jane was taken aback, that was not a question that she had been expecting. She sighed before answering and smiled. "Yes." She rubbed vigorously at her arms again. "And I'm kind of scared."

"You have no reason to fear." He spoke with undeniable confidence. "I gave my word to Thor to protect you and your daughter."

"My... daughter?" Jane's brown eyes flashed with excitement. "How... How do you know it's a girl, if you weren't even sure if I was pregnant to begin with?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders casually as he slightly blushed. "It is a gift that I inherited from Mother. I have been able to sense the child ever since I touched your shoulder on Asgard. You are currently abundant with pure energy stemming from new life."

"But you asked about it anyway?"

"I did not..." He paused momentarily trying to find the gentlest way to explain his actions. "I did not want to accidentally 'surprise' you with this news, if you had not already known you were with child."

"Oh..." She laughed a little as she placed her hand over her belly. "I guess that would've been a little awkward." She looked into Loki's green eyes and she could see that he was no longer a threat to her or anyone else. She saw the kindness shining forth in his eyes, the same goodness that Thor had always seen. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Are you going to leave?"

Loki flinched at the question. "I wish to keep my promise to Thor, but should I in fact leave? Or to be more specific, do you _want_ me to leave?"

"No! You're Thor's Brother and... Well, you're going to be my daughter's uncle. I want you to stay, I want her to know her family."

"Then I shall stay."

Jane sighed with abundant relief. "Can I ask you another question?"

He nodded.

"Do you miss Thor?"

"I do." His tone was low and heavy with grief.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Me too." A strong cold wind picked up and caused her to shake with a deep chill. She stepped closer to Loki trying keep warm.

Loki suddenly found himself wrapping his arms around Jane and embracing her against the cold. Jane wasn't expecting this gesture but she didn't resist, she unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Loki allowing him to fully hug her.

Jane rested her head on his shoulder as she allowed him to hold her. "Your hands..."

"Are cold. I apologize, it is natural." He sounded embarrassed.

"No." Jane continued. "They're so warm. Like Thor's."

Loki hugged Jane a little tighter as tears continued to build in his eyes.

The two Oracle Spheres glowed with intensity as the two former enemies, now allies, supported each other on the balcony on that cold night. The black sky above was still bare with the exception of that single star, but now that star seemed to shine a little brighter.

_**-The End**_

**Author's Note: I know ALOT of you were expecting me to write Thor back to life. Well, sorry. But in time I will write a sequel to this story and let's just say a 'family reunion' is always a possibility. ;)**

**Thank you for reading and encouraging me to keep the story going and updated in a timely matter! I really do appreciate it. It's hard to keep writing when it seems like no one wants to read the story, so please keep on reviewing!**


	22. Author's Thanks and Updates

The long anticipated sequel to 'An Unlikely Recruit' is now underway! Unfortunately this story won't be updated as often as its prequel, but this good news! I received so much positive feedback and encouragement while I was writing the original story and was asked if I would ever write a sequel.

To thank you all for your support I will write the sequel and take my time to ensure the quality of the story is just as good as the original, if not better!

Thank you once again, I truly do appreciate it!

I give you: 'An Unlikely Reunion'.


End file.
